Sang de dragon
by shiryudm
Summary: L'histoire se déroule post Hadès. Après trois années passées dans le royaume des enfers, tous les chevaliers morts de cette ère sont ressuscités par le souverain des dieux de l'Olympe, Zeus. Seulement un énorme problème a surgi des enfers: un dieu tue Campé la gardienne du tartare et délivre de mauvaises âmes...Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Sang de dragon.

Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre, et peut-être pour les chapitres à venir.

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du manga que je n'ai jamais lu. Je ne connais que la série télévisée jusque la fin- Hadès chapitre Elysion. D'avance, je m'excuse s'il y a quelques lacunes et si on n'a pas la même vision des personnages^^.

L'histoire se déroule post Hadès. YAOI

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci à ma gentille beta lectrice Zarbioide**_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre1**

 **L'Olympe...**

Athéna discutait avec le dieu suprême en attendant l'arrivée de la déité envoyée par Zeus à Eljundir où résidait Hela souveraine du monde des morts Nordique.

"Je m'inquiète pour mes chevaliers ...Ne devraient-ils pas être réveillés?

"Ma chère fille, les âmes de tes chevaliers d'or ainsi que les chevaliers d'argent ont retrouvé leurs enveloppes charnelles depuis seulement une semaine. N'oublie pas que cela aurait dû faire bientôt trois ans qu'ils étaient morts. Alors c'est tout à fait normal que leur réincarnation prenne du temps...Néanmoins avec Apollon à leurs côtés, tes chevaliers vont vite se réanimer."

"Oui vous avez raison... je vous remercie père d'avoir envoyé Apollon pour les aider dans leurs renaissances et rétablissements. Mais dites-moi père... Comment vont les amours du dieu solaire?"

"Il batifole d'une relation à une autre. Peut-être est-il trop beau et trop frivole pour tomber amoureux..."

"Certes, sourit Athéna. Cependant et malgré les siècles passés, je pense qu'il a du mal à oublier son amant Hyakinthos qu'il a tué accidentellement... J'espère qu'il finira par retrouver l'amour."Reprit la déesse, d'une voix attristée et douce à la fois.

Le père et la fille continuèrent leur conversation lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un serviteur qui vint s'agenouiller devant eux. Il annonça à son dieu que le seigneur Poséidon demandait une entrevue .Celui-ci soupira de mécontentement, mais néanmoins, accepta de recevoir son frère qu'il avait ressuscité en même temps que ses Marinas.

Les deux déités se rendirent dans la salle du conseil divin. À peine furent-ils installés que Poséidon fit son entrée.

Zeus haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers celui qui avança vers eux d'un pas énergique. Le dieu des mers les salua. Athéna eut un sourire amusé en voyant le petit rictus irrité qu'eut son oncle en l'apercevant.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence..." Demanda Zeus en posant un regard scrutateur sur son frère.

Poséidon s'apprêta à imposer ses revendications lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée d'Hadès. Furieux le dieu des mers braqua son regard sur l'importun et le réprimanda sèchement:

"Toujours aussi courtois...je te prierai d'attendre que j'ai formulé ma requête et..."

"Tais-toi Poséidon et laisse parler Hadès...Alors?" S'enquerra le dieu suprême en se tournant vers celui qui venait d'arriver.

"Hella a accepté de ressusciter les guerriers divins d'Odin..."

"Je te remercie cher oncle de nous rapporter cette bonne nouvelle et surtout d'avoir pris la peine de vous rendre vous-même à la Valhalle et au royaume d'Hel.

" Je n'étais pas seul puisque Hermès m'a fait... l'honneur de m'accompagner ...Puis n'avons-nous pas signé avec notre sang un pacte de paix? Prend ceci comme un gage de ma bonne foi." Répondit Hadès légèrement sarcastique.

Il n'était pas dupe et la confiance qu'on voulait lui accorder n'allait pas jusqu'à le laisser aller seul au royaume d'Odin.

"Pour honorer ce pacte, je suggère Athéna que tu organises une fête au sanctuaire où tu pourras recevoir les souverains des trois royaumes et leurs Marinas, juges et autres." Fit Zeus avec un sourire bienveillant à l'encontre de sa fille.

"J'en serais enchantée père...J'inviterai aussi la princesse Hilda de Polaris et ses guerriers.

Hadès les foudroya du regard, il voulait bien être reconnaissant envers Athéna qui avait demandé à Zeus de le ressusciter ainsi que ses juges et spectres. Néanmoins, Il ne s'abaissera pas à se mêler ainsi que ses juges aux humains. Alors non! Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

"Ceci n'est pas envisageable!"

"Pourquoi? Vous êtes en paix que je sache...Ou n'étais-tu pas sincère en signant le traité?"Le tança Zeus.

"Si...mais ...Hadès ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Zeus trouva vite un prétexte plausible. Je trouve que c'est trop tôt. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait des tensions. N'oubliez pas qu'ils se sont entre-tués et qu'ils se prennent encore pour des ennemis. " Exposa le dieu des enfers en songeant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

"Allons Hadès... tu polémiques sans savoir. Et ne dit-on pas, fais de tes adversaires des amis? En tout cas, moi ... je serai enchanté de me rendre à cette fête organisé en faveur de la paix."

Le dieu des enfers fulmina devant l'interjection mielleuse de Poséidon.

"Mais…"

"Hadès, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur!" gronda le puissant dieu en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

"Bien mon frère, il en sera fait selon votre désir." Céda Hadès la mine sombre.

"Bien...Parfait !"

"Bon maintenant qu'Athéna a eu satisfaction... J'aimerais que l'on me dise... pourquoi il me manque un général?"

Zeus leva son visage menaçant et posa ses yeux brillants encore de colère sur Poséidon et faisant semblant de ne pas savoir de qui son frère parlait, il se pencha un peu en avant et susurra:

"De quel Marinas parles- tu ?"

Au son de la voie menaçante du dieu, celui-ci recula d'un pas .Néanmoins il soutint courageusement le regard rempli d'éclairs que lui lança le dieu suprême.

"Du dragon des mers..."

"Kanon? Sache Poséidon, qu'il est un de mes chevaliers d'or et non de tes généraux." Le reprit la déesse avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

"Ah bon...alors quelle est son armure?"Répliqua Poséidon en levant un sourcil ironique.

Dire qu'Hadès jubilait était un euphémisme, Zeus l'avait oublié et déversait maintenant son mécontentement sur Poséidon. Il connaissait sont frère et savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas son soi-disant général des mers aussi facilement et Athéna non plus.

Le dieu des enfers envoya un appel télépathique à son premier juge.

 _"Oui Seigneur Hadès..."_

 _"Dis-moi? Un chevalier d'or ex marinas dragon des mers est parmi les chevaliers d'Athéna?"_

 _"Kanon? Oui votre majesté...cela pose problème?"_

 _"Non...pas à moi..._ fit Hadès un petit sourire sournois pendu aux lèvres. _Mais dis-moi ce prénom t'a marqué. Ou est-ce l'homme pour que tu retiennes aussi facilement son nom? Enfin bref_ ... _Rhadamanthe convoque Minos et Eaque...J'ai à vous parlé._ "Ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers les déités.

"Si tu le permets Zeus, je vais me retirer...J'ai du retard à combler."

"Fais donc...Mais n'oublie pas de prévenir tes juges et spectres qu'ils sont en trêve!"

"Cela sera fait..."Répondit le prince des enfers en s'inclinant légèrement devant Zeus.

Sans un regard sur les deux autres déités Hadès tourna les talons et s'éloigna sous le regard pensif d'Athéna. Et s'il avait raison?

"Pour revenir à ta demande, souligna Zeus à l'encontre de Poséidon. Je pense que ce chevalier a le droit de choisir lui-même, s'il veut être un chevalier d'Athéna ou un de tes généraux des mers. Athéna? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille adorée. Je te laisse la tache de lui soumettre la... proposition de Poséidon, ainsi que la tienne. Cependant laissons-lui le temps de se remettre". Le dieu suprême parut réfléchir puis content de son idée, il conclut : "Il donnera sa réponse le jour de la fête organisée pour la trêve."

"J'attendrai donc ce jour pour avoir sa réponse...Accepta Poséidon n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, puis son regard se posa sur sa nièce. Un dernier souhait Athéna, fais lui savoir que je lui ai pardonné et qu'il sera le bienvenu dans mon royaume et surtout... n'omets pas de dire que son... armure, l'attend avec impatience." Requerra le dieu des mers en appuyant bien sur le mot armure d'une manière qui ne pouvait passer inaperçue aux oreilles des deux déités.

Athéna plissa les yeux sous l'insinuation et inclina la tête sur le côté avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire mi figue-mi raisin:

"Il en sera fait selon tes désirs. Sache que Kanon sera informé de ta mansuétude... Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser père, je dois aller voir comment s'en sort Apollon avec mes chevaliers." Continua-elle avant de s'éclisser.

 **Manoir Kido...**

Deathmask ouvrit doucement un œil et fit une grimace, un douloureux élancement se propagea à l'arrière de son crâne le faisant grimacer _._ Son esprit embrumé ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir normalement. Il essaya de se redresser mais il eut le tournis. Le chevalier du cancer ferma les yeux pour l'arrêter et essaya de se ressaisir pour tenter de se souvenir...n'était-il pas mort? En tout cas ce dont il pouvait être certain c'était qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce car il pouvait entendre des mouvements et des chuchotements _._ Un cri lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Il laissa échapper une plainte malgré lui.

"Aieee! Mais t'es con ou quoi?" s'écria Milo en braquant ses pupilles bleu ciel sur celui qui venait de le pincer.

" T'as ressenti une douleur? Alors...cela veut dire que… qu'on… est vivant!" s'exclama le lion.

Le cancer braqua un regard coléreux sur ceux qui venaient de crier accentuant son mal de tête et allait leur dire de la fermer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que d'autres chevaliers d'or étaient eux aussi réveillés. Il remarqua aussi que ceux-ci portaient comme lui une tunique blanche, arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"Le questionna Shura d'un ton impassible en venant s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Mal...où est Aphrodite?" Demanda-t-il soudain en regardant partout dans la pièce.

"Là-bas...sourit le capricorne en lui montrant du menton une forme recroquevillée. Il y a cinq minutes, il a ouvert un œil en grognant puis il a tiré le drap pour s'en recouvrir complètement." Ajouta-t-il en quittant du regard le chevalier des poissons pour le reporter sur l'Italien.

"Tu sais où on est?" Demanda celui-ci.

"Je suppose qu'on est dans un hôpital privé..." Objecta Mü en tendant un verre d'eau à Shaka.

Le blond prit le verre et lui fit un petit sourire en le remerciant de cette gentillesse à son encontre puis il but une gorgée de la boisson.

Quittant les deux chevaliers des yeux, Angelo sentit _ses membres se réveiller peu à peu ravivant lentement ses muscles endoloris._ Il sortit difficilement ses jambes du lit et encore une fois la tête lui tourna. Il fronça les sourcils de colère et maugréa dans sa barbe.

"C'est normal ! Vas-y doucement...lui suggéra Mû avant de lui tendre à son tour un verre d'eau. Bois lentement." Rajouta-il en souriant.

"Ouais...Y'a longtemps que t'es réveillé? "

"Environ une heure ...Pourquoi?"

"Pour rien..."Marmonna le cancer en jetant un œil discret sur les autres chevaliers.

Même si certain or était debout comme Shura, Camus et Kanon. Mü était le seul à s'acheminer dans la pièce. D'où puisait-il cette force? Haussant les épaules d'un geste de je-m'en-foutiste, l'Italien essaya avec prudence de se mettre debout et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus le tournis. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il fit un sourire de vainqueur au capricorne et se dirigea vers le chevalier des poissons suivi par l'Espagnol.

"Hé! Flemmard...tu vas arrêter de pioncer !"

Une tête aux cheveux bleu clair sortit de dessous le drap et deux yeux de la même couleur que la chevelure, le fusillèrent du regard :

"Je pionce pas! J'essayais de réfléchir à ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et, pourquoi on est vivant!"

" Vous comprenez quelque chose vous?" Demanda Aldébaran avec une moue perplexe.

"On nous a ressuscités…"Répondit Camus, presque pour lui-même.

"De...Pourquoi? Je...Je ne comprends pas!" fit Saga semblant désemparé.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers celui qui venait de poser la question. Tandis que le gémeau leva les yeux remplis de tristesse sur son frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Cependant assez pour que l'ainé puisse y voir tant douleur et de colère dans ceux de Kanon qu'il détourna le regard honteux et triste ne voulant pas que son jumeau ne voit les larmes brouiller sa vue. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et surtout lui demander pardon pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

"C'est moi qui voit double? Y'a bien deux Saga?" Lança le Taureau en passant sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure.

"Non tu ne vois pas double. Kanon est le frère jumeau de Saga."Lui répondit Aiolia.

"Parce que le gémeau a un jumeau? Mais ..." Commença Aldébaran haussant ses deux épais sourcils incrédules en fixant celui qui venait de lui répondre.

"Ah, tout le monde est réveillé!" Remarqua soudainement une voix inconnue sur le pas de la porte.

Ils se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers la dite porte, et aperçurent leur déesse au côté d'un très beau jeune homme musclé, aux cheveux longs roux et bouclés. Aussitôt les ors debout, par respect pour Athéna et cela malgré les douleurs que cela leur occasionnaient, posèrent genoux à terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Un doux cosmos les entoura aussitôt.

"Chevaliers! Relevez-vous ..."

Le jeune Déesse s'approcha des chevaliers heureux de la voir et les gratifia d'un sourire radieux.

"Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez tous réveillés ... Asseyez-vous, vous êtes encore faibles ..." Leur soumit gentiment la déesse.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi votre seigneurie, nous a-t-on ressuscités?" Demanda d'un ton révérencieux le chevalier de la vierge.

Les Gold fixèrent Athéna attendant une réponse et quand celle-ci leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment. Une joie mélangée à de la perplexité se lut sur les visages encore blêmes.

"Je...je vous remercie tous, sans vous je n'aurais pu vaincre Hadès...Ajouta La déesse une expression de reconnaissance sur le visage, avant de poursuivre soucieuse. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Là j'suis un peu déconnecté et j'arrive pas encore à croire que l'on soit...vivants. Répondit le chevalier des poissons qui était sorti d'en dessous des draps à l'arrivée d'Athéna.

"Je comprends et je peux t'assurer Aphrodite que tu es bien vivant, "sourit la déesse.

"Tous les chevaliers revenus à la vie sont ici?" S'enquit l'Atlante inquiet car Athéna avait bien parlé des chevaliers d'argent étant soignés eux aussi dans cette clinique mais pas de l'ex grand pope, ni du vieux maître.

" Je viens de quitter Dohko et Shion, ils se sont réveillés depuis peu et sont pressés de venir vous rejoindre... Aiolia...reprit Athéna un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ton frère le chevalier d'or du sagittaire est là lui aussi. Mais contrairement à vous autres, il a été plongé dans le sommeil bien plus longtemps. Et, son organisme semble avoir du mal à se régénérer ...Cependant ne t'inquiète pas chevalier, il va bien grâce à Apollon. D'ici deux trois jours, tu pourras aller lui rendre visite dans sa chambre."

Un soulagement s'inscrivit sur tous les visages à l'énoncé d'Athéna en particulier pour Mü et Aiolia. Les deux chevaliers émus se tournèrent le sourire aux lèvres vers l'homme aux longs cheveux flamboyants qui était resté en retrait, observant la scène d'un air impassible.

"Merci pour tout seigneur Apollon." l'interpella Mü reconnaissant.

La déité silencieuse se contenta d'un hochement de tête en réponse au remerciement du chevalier du bélier.

"Comme vous avez pu le constater pour beaucoup d'entre vous... Le chevalier des gémeaux a un frère jumeau. Poursuit-la déesse en souriant à Kanon.

"Celui-là même qui a comploté contre vous en réveillant Poséidon votre Majesté!" S'indigna Shura.

"Oui ...mais, il s'est largement fait pardonner pendant la guerre sainte contre Hadès ...Quoi que vous ayez pu faire par le passé, Je vous ai pardonné chevaliers...dit Athéna en posant son regard sur chacun d'eux. N'en doutez pas un instant. Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante. Elle fit une légère pause et reprit. Vous êtes de valeureux chevaliers, vous êtes fidèles à votre déesse et je suis fière de vous avoir comme protecteurs. Maintenant reposez-vous."

Les ors remercièrent leur déesse d'une même voix:

"Merci votre seigneurie..."

Apollon sortit de la chambre, décidant d'attendre la déesse dans le couloir. Lorsque celle ci le rejoignit, il lui dit subitement avec une pointe d'amusement:

"On aurait dit une mère réconfortant ses enfants...Tu les aimes tant que ça?" Poursuivit-il plus sérieux.

"Oui..."

"Hum...Cependant il faut que tu saches que, contrairement à ce qu'ils ont pu te montrer à l'instant. Certains de tes chevaliers n'étaient pas si heureux que ça d'être de retour parmi les vivants...fit remarquer Apollon à la déesse. Je t'explique...Très tôt ce matin, je suis entré dans leur chambre et quelques-uns de tes Gold s'étaient réveillés à la lueur du jour et, je peux te dire que l'on pouvait ressentir une certaine inimitié entre eux...Mais à ce que je vois, je ne t'apprends rien..."Ajouta-t-il devant le silence d'Athéna.

"Je l'ai ressenti à leurs cosmos... Laissons leurs le temps! Ils ont tellement souffert Apollon... si tu savais la souffrance que j'ai pu déceler en eux pendant la guerre sainte...et tout cela pour moi, leur déesse. À cause de moi... Alors oui, je les aime et s'ils ont encore ce mal être en revenant au sanctuaire... je ferais tous pour qu'ils retrouvent la sérénité...s'ils l'ont déjà eu un jour...ajouta-elle en soupirant tristement.

Ils continuèrent de longer le couloir, lorsque Athéna remarqua une ombre d'anxiété passer dans les yeux du dieu solaire, cela avait été furtif, mais elle ne passa pas inaperçue à la déesse. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et toisa Apollon:

"Je sais que tu es capable de divinations... en as-tu eu une?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Oui ...pendant un bref instant...Mais, trop flou pour comprendre cette vision...rien d'important. " Répliqua le dieu solaire en haussant les épaules, puis il reprit sa marche suivi d'une Athéna méditative.

"Non... seulement un mauvais pressentiment, un très … mauvais pressentiment..." Ajouta-t-il pour lui même en regardant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur la déesse.

 **Une semaine plus tard au sanctuaire...**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les chevaliers, Kiki et soldats du sanctuaire, avaient appris par leur déesse Athéna la résurrection de tous les chevaliers de cette ère, morts pendant les guerres saintes. Depuis ce jour une effervescence joyeuse régnait en ce lieu et encore plus aujourd'hui car demain c'était le retour tant attendu des gold saints et des silvers.

Et ce, malgré les aveux de leur déesses au sujet de sa plaidoirie pour que Zeus redonne la vie aux juges, spectres et marinas. Par contre la résurrection des guerriers d'Asgard ne leur avait pas déplu et en réfléchissant bien, celles des marinas non plus. En fait ce qui leur avait vraiment posé un problème, c'était celle d'Hadès et de ses sbires.

Le jour J arriva. Ils attendaient tous avec Athéna, les petits bateaux qui devaient déposer les chevaliers sur la plage. Et soudain, ils les virent arriver. Tout le monde laissa échapper des soupirs de soulagement avant que des cris de joies ne résonnent. Une fois près de la plage, les chevaliers sautèrent dans l'eau qui leur arriva jusqu'aux mollets. Ils avancèrent et des regards s'entrecroisèrent, les yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. À peine les pieds dans le sable, ils posèrent le genou à terre pour saluer leur déesse. Athéna leur ordonna de se relever et leur souhaita la bienvenue au sanctuaire.

Kiki trop heureux et impatient de revoir son maître, ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci. Mü qui était à peine relevé fut surpris et ils s'étalèrent au sol sous les rires de tous les chevaliers. Le geste du disciple du bélier balaya d'un coup une certaine retenue embarrassée des deux cotés. Tout le monde se congratula joyeusement.

Athéna les laissa à leur joie puis devant certains regards incrédules sur le sagittaire. Elle expliqua qu'Aioros avait continué de vieillir car même si son âme était depuis toutes ces années au champ Élisée, son enveloppe charnelle avait été maintenue dans une sorte de coma artificielle. Zeus en avait décidé ainsi le récompensant d'avoir sauvé sa fille Athéna d'une mort certaine. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses explications sur le Grec, elle demanda discrètement à Shion s'il voulait bien la suivre ayant une faveur à lui demander.

"C'est fou ce que vous avez changé ! Lança alors Aiolia avec entrain en s'approchant des jeunes hommes.

Tous les regards les fixèrent pour les détailler. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient changés...Leurs visages avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et leurs traits s'étaient affinés, sauf ceux d'Ikki et Geki qui s'étaient accentués. Ils avaient pas mal grandi et les chevaliers pouvaient deviner sous leurs vêtements une musculature bien présente, quoi qu'elle paraissait plus fine. Hormis encore une fois le phénix qui pouvait rivaliser avec ses supérieurs. Les Ors avaient devant eux de superbes jeunes hommes.

 **Quelques heures plus-tard dans le temple de la balance...**

"Maître? J'ai déposé mes affaires dans la chambre..." Fit Shiryu en élevant la voix car ne voyant le gold dans les parages, il supposa que celui-ci devait être dans la salle de bain.

"Bien ! Cela aurait été idiot de dormir ailleurs quand il y a deux chambres dans mon temple. Puis j'ai encore tellement de questions à te poser." Affirma le Chinois en sortant justement de la pièce d'eau, une chemise blanche ouverte dévoilant son torse musclé.

"Oui...Vieux maître. Le jeune homme se mit à rougir et se reprit sous le regard amusé de la balance. Enfin je veux dire maître."

"Tu peux aussi m'appeler Dohko..."

"Oui Maître...Dohko..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Shiryu ? Tu ne te comportes pas envers moi comme d'habitude ...Mon apparence te gêne...n'est-ce pas?" Reprit-il plus sérieux.

"Le fait est que depuis que je suis votre disciple, je vous ai connu vieux et je vous ai toujours considéré comme un père...Maintenant vous êtes à peine plus âgé que moi et je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu... perdu". Le jeune homme grimaça avant de reprendre: "En tous cas, Je ne peux plus vous considérer comme un père".

Dohko boutonna sa chemise semblant pensif. Puis il releva ses yeux verts sur son disciple qu'il avait considéré et qu'il considérait toujours comme un fils.

"Tu sais...mon corps a peut être retrouvé sa jeunesse, mais mon âme est toujours la même. Néanmoins je comprends ton point de vue... Si tu veux, je serai comme un grand frère...Continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ça marche pour moi."Affirma le plus jeune en souriant.

Il sembla pensif un instant puis demanda :

"Dites maitre...les autres ors vont bien?"

"Les autres? "

"Oui ...j'ai cru déceler de l'amertume dans certains regards des chevaliers."

"Hélas tu as raison...Soupira le Chinois. Quelques rancœurs sont revenues en même temps que leurs résurrections. J'espère qu'ils arriveront à pardonner ou à se pardonner... Mais dis-moi Shiryu? Tu n'as pas pardonné à Deathmask ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aller vers lui..."Poursuivit-il en fixant son disciple.

Le dragon fronça les sourcils et répliqua:

"J'ai du mal à oublier qu'il s'en est pris à Shunrei..."

" Le pardon, quoique parfois difficile, est signe de sagesse et d'intelligence... je sais que tu as assez des deux pour le faire...Promets-moi au moins d'essayer?"

"Promis...Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller rejoindre mes amis à la grande salle du pope. Poursuivit Shiryu en changeant subtilement de sujet.

Dohko regarda son disciple partir en courant presque et secoua la tête. Puis déterminé il prit une veste légère et partit en direction du palais du Grand Pope...Le chevalier de la balance savait que l'Atlante avait accepté la demande de leur déesse, qui consistait à être de nouveau le grand pope. Alors le connaissant, il devait déjà être au travail et risquait d'oublier la fête organisée pour les chevaliers.

 **Salle du pope dix-neuf heures trente...**

Tout le monde bavardait, buvait et mangeait des petits fours. Quelques groupes se firent instinctivement mélangeant les or, Bronze et Argent. Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura furent les derniers puis ils restèrent un peu en retrait ne se mélangeant pas tout de suite aux autres.

Une fois que tous les chevaliers fussent enfin arrivés. Shion réclama le silence et leur apprit qu'Athéna ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux. Sous les regards déçus, il précisa que la déesse était désolée et qu'elle aurait aimé être avec eux. Cependant elle avait d'autres obligations auxquelles, elle ne pouvait se soustraire. Puis il les invita à continuer de profiter de cette fête que les chevaliers de bronze ainsi que Marine et Shaina avaient préparée pour eux.

Le cygne s'approcha de Camus et lui tendit un des deux verres de champagne qu'il avait en mains. Le Français le remercia d'un sourire et but une gorgée avant de lui dire:

"Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir habiter quelque temps dans le temple du verseau."

"Moi aussi maître." Fit le blond en levant son regard bleu clair presque translucide sur le Français.

"On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler tout à l'heure...Mais j'ai cru comprendre que toi et tes amis ne vivaient pas toujours au sanctuaire? "

"Non...On a repris des études en parallèle et on fait des aller retour entre la Grèce et le a un appartement et nous y vivons tous les cinq...Quoique la plupart du temps Ikki nous laisse pour voyager, et Seiya est souvent au manoir Kido avec Saori." Termina Hyoga.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi proche à ce que je vois..."

Un sourire doux s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'interpellé en pensant à ses amis, à l'amitié, la fraternité qui les unissaient.

"Oui ...Peut-être même encore plus... en fait on est comme les cinq doigts de la main!"

Hyoga leva les yeux sur Camus et fronça les sourcils en surprenant, les pupilles bleu océan remplies d'incertitudes et de regrets, se poser furtivement sur Milo bavardant avec Kanon et Aiolia.

"Maître...commença-t-il, hésitant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Milo? Vous vous êtes disputés?"

"Non...Mais vu le comportement qu'il a à mon égard, il doit m'en vouloir...Et la seule supposition qui me vienne à l'esprit, est ma soi-disant traîtrise envers Athéna, répondit Camus d'un air détaché. Tout en pensant qu'il aurait préféré une dispute à cette indifférence. Je crois que ton ami Pégase t'appelle... Va le rejoindre, je vais saluer Shaka, Saga et les autres." changeât-il subtilement de sujet avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

Néanmoins le cygne ne fut pas dupe de son air impassible. Il alla retrouver Seiya tout en se promettant que demain, il allait demander des explications à Milo.

 **Dix heure trente...**

Toutes les castes de chevaliers étaient à table et terminaient leur repas dans une bonne entente. Enfin presque tous. Shiryu discutait avec Shura placé à ses côtés, lorsque Saga face à l'Espagnol l'interpella. Tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation, les yeux verts du chevalier divin voguèrent sur les autres convives pour croiser le regard profond de Deathmask assis aux côtés du chevalier des poissons qui était en face de lui. Et, pourtant depuis qu'il avait vu le chevalier du cancer s'installer, il avait essayé d'éviter les orbes bleu foncés. Il prit sur lui et lui fit un signe de la tête pour le saluer:

"Deathmask..." Engagea le jeune Japonais étrangement mal à l'aise devant le visage sans expression.

"Dragon." Fit celui-ci. Puis la commissure de ses lèvres se releva lorsqu'il poursuivit d'un même ton: "Peur de m'approcher?"

"Et, pourquoi j'aurais peur?"

"Bah j'sais pas...J'ai eu l'impression que tu me fuyais..."

"Mais non! Quand je suis venu vous saluer, Aphrodite était seul! Je lui ai demandé où vous étiez et il m'a répondu qu'il ne le savait pas."

"T'étais parti fumer une clope dehors avec Shura." Fit le poisson en s'adressant à l'Italien. Puis il daigna regarder le chevalier du dragon pour lui demander d'un ton condescendant:

"Qui a décoré la salle ?"

"Pourquoi?" Fit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils n'appréciant pas l'air dédaigneux d 'Aphrodite.

"Parce que la déco est à chier..." Affirma le chevalier d'or en repoussant d'une main ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste que le dragon trouva efféminé.

Shiryu fut désappointé de l'animosité d'Aphrodite. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, lorsqu'il l'avait salué tout à l'heure, il avait déjà pu ressentir cette aigreur à son encontre et maintenant il s'en prenait à la déco de ses amis.

"Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde...et, même si elle n'est pas top à vos yeux! Sachez qu'ils l'ont faite avec enthousiasme en y mettant leurs cœurs comme pour le reste ..."Répliqua sèchement Shiryu sans élever la voix.

"C'est que le gamin a du répondant... "Lança l'Italien avec une infime ironie. Tiens en parlant de déco...Qui d'entre vous, a eu l'idée de faire le nettoyage dans mon temple?"

"..."

"Seulement vous n'avez pas pensé que celui qui avait laissé en évidence tous ces visages ...n'a pas été purifié...moi en l'occurrence. Continua-t-il d'un ton ironique en se penchant un peu plus vers le jeune homme. Alors, sache gamin que si tu veux venir purifier mon âme...et...mon corps, tu seras le bienvenu! " Termina le Cancer avec un petit rictus moqueur.

Shiryu se sentit rougir sous les insinuations graveleuses du cancer. Cependant il réussit à garder son calme, bien que cela bouillonna à l'intérieur de lui. Il se dit que le mieux était de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, dans leurs jeux. Puis ne dit-on pas... on répond aux imbéciles par le silence? Il haussa un sourcil et sans répondre, les délaissa pour se tourner vers Shura qui ayant entendu la dernière remarque ironique de son ami, lui dit chaleureusement:

"Fais pas attention à Death, il essaie de t'embarrasser...C'est un enquiquineur de première!" Poursuivit-il en foudroyant le cancer de ses billes noires.

Puis Shura sourit au jeune homme et se pencha pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Ledit enquiquineur eut un petit sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Non loin de là, Kanon plissa les yeux en voyant le coup d'œil agressif que lança Aphrodite sur Shiryu lorsque celui-ci répondit en souriant aux propos que l'Hispanique.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as?" L'interpella Milo en suivant son regard.

"J'comprends pas pourquoi, il a autant de mépris envers Shiryu." Murmura le grec.

"Qui? Deathmask?"

"Non Aphrodite. Remarque, il n'est pas le seul en qui, émane cette animosité."

"Ouais comme Aiolia... Punaise si ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes, le capricorne et Saga seraient morts.

"Hum...surtout que ton ami boit pas mal...Et toi ?"

"Quoi moi?"

"Pourquoi tu en veux tellement à Camus? Il n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache." Persévéra Kanon

"C'est pas tes affaires...Puis je pourrais te faire la même réflexion! Pourquoi tu ne pardonnes pas à Saga?

"..."

Le silence se fit entre les deux chevaliers. Kanon pensif porta son verre à ses lèvres et Milo jeta furtivement un œil sur Camus en ruminant les paroles de son ami et but d'un trait son verre d'alcool.

Pour l'instant tout se déroulait sans le moindre faux pas, malgré l'alcool qui coulait à flot et que la plupart des chevaliers étaient éméchés. Aldébaran, lui même un peu gris, ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette magnifique femme rousse. C'était la première fois, qu'il voyait le visage aux traits fins de Marine et cela grâce à leur Déesse Athéna qui avait eu la bonne idée d'abroger le port de masque en temps de paix. D'ailleurs le chevalier d'Ophiuchus n'avait rien à envier au chevalier de l'aigle, pensa-t-il en voyant celle-ci passer non loin de lui. Délaissant du regard la jeune femme, l'ivresse le rendant plus audacieux, il invita Marine et ils rejoignirent la piste. Ils furent suivis par Shaina et Algol, puis par d'autres chevaliers.

Shura et Shiryu passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, s'étaient avancés près de la piste, s'amusant des pitreries de Pégase. Quant à Ikki, il était adossé à un poteau, les bras croisés, observant ses amis et son jeune frère d'un air impassible, se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, un gâteau fut déposé sur une table. Le chevalier du lion dans un état d'ébriété avancé, un sourire nigaud aux lèvres, adressa un regard vaseux à Shun venu couper plusieurs parts dans la pâtisserie.

"C'est...c'est qu'il a grandi la crevette! Dis... j'aime... bien ta façon de t' trémousser sur la piste "

" Qu'est-ce que tu insinues!" fit le phénix en s'approchant, menaçant.

"Bah...il est drôlement mignon... ton frangin..."Sourit bêtement celui-ci en faisant un clin d'œil à Andromède.

"Je vais…"

"Stop! s'écria Shun en retenant son frère. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est ivre?"

"C'est pas une raison pour..."

Ikki s'arrêta soudainement en voyant que le chevalier du lion s'était détourné d'eux. Il le vit se raidir et suivant son regard, il aperçut Aioros discuter avec Saga. Pas bon, pensa-t-il.

"Re...Regardez moi... ces deux là. On fait du co...pinage! "Les interpella le châtain en titubant vers eux.

Les deux interpellés posèrent sur lui un regard interrogateur quelque peu surpris pour Aioros et méfiant de la part du gémeau. Shion et Dohko alertés par l'embrasement du cosmos belliqueux du cinquième gardien, observèrent la scène à quelques pas de là, prêts à intervenir au moindre dérapage.

"Comment peux-tu...lui adresser la parole après ce...ce qu'il t'a fait! Cracha Aiolia. Il...il a ordonné ta mort...c'est qu'un monstre. Déjà j'comprends pas pour...pourquoi Athéna lui a pardonné...Alors toi mon frère?"poursuivit-il accusateur.

Saga resta silencieux tandis qu'Aioros en voyant son état d'ivresse se leva et prit doucement son frangin par le bras:

"Viens... je te ramène à ton temple, je crois que tu as fortement abusé de l'alcool.

Cependant, loin de suivre le sage conseil de son ainé, et sous l'effet combiné de l'alcool et de la rage, le lion se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

"C'est un assassin! Et l'autre...aussi, c'en... est un... il t'a poignardé... dans l'dos comme le lâche qu'il est..."Poursuivit-il en fusillant du regard le capricorne.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil et s'apprêta à lui répondre vertement. Mais une petite pression exerça sur son bras, il regarda les yeux vert gris le suppliant de ne pas envenimé les choses, il garda le silence.

"Hé! J'te parle assassin!

"Va cuver plus loin..." Rétorqua Shura avec fermeté.

Tout le monde s'était tu et regardait surpris l'esclandre que faisait le chevalier du lion. Sentant que cela allait dégénérer, les chevaliers du cancer et des poissons s'étaient approchés ainsi que Shion et Dohko. Ce dernier fit un signe aux autres chevaliers pour leur faire comprendre de rester à l'écart. Cependant avant que personne n'eut le temps de réagir car le lion n'avait pas intensifié son cosmos, celui-ci bondit sur l'Espagnol voulant lui donner un coup de poing. Mais Shura ayant l'esprit clair esquiva et le châtain emporté par son élan tomba contre la table envoyant valser le gâteau. Malgré son état d'ébriété, Aiolia se releva promptement et les cosmos des deux hommes commencèrent à s'amplifier.

"Stop! Arrêtez tous les deux!" Ordonna le grand pope avec fermeté.

Sous le ton ferme et en colère de Shion les deux bagarreurs s'interrompirent aussitôt. Shura un peu honteux de s'être laissé emporté, s'éloigna du chevalier du lion au cas où celui-ci récidiverait et il ne voulait, ni désobéir au pope, ni se battre avec un ivrogne. Il rejoignit Shiryu et ses amis en faisant une petite grimace contrite.

"J'espère que vous êtes calmés!"

Shura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Aiola le regard vaseux essayait d'enlever des bouts de gâteau sur lui

"Aiolia?"

"..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ramène à mon temple. Il vaut mieux que je reste avec lui ce soir." Répondit le sagittaire à la place de son cadet.

Shion et Dohko se regardèrent, soulagés. Puis le pope d'un geste de la main désigna l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or en les sollicitant d'un ton sec:

"Demain à la première heure, je veux tous vous voir dans mon bureau. Ce qui vient de se passer ce soir est inadmissible. Vous devez avoir honte de vous! Ceci ne doit en aucun cas se reproduire. Sinon je serai contraint de sévir."

Sur ces paroles dures envers certains des chevaliers d'or, Shion rejoignit Dohko, ils discutèrent à voix basses puis le pope quitta la salle.

Le chevalier d'or belliqueux et surtout ivre n'étant plus là, les convives reprirent où ils en étaient, la danse pour certains, les conversations pour d'autres, le mal être pour d'autres...Dohko, Saga, Mü, Camus et Hyoga discutèrent ensembles un moment. Puis les chevaliers de la balance et des gémeaux partirent à leur tour.

"Saga n'a pas l'air bien... Cela se comprend après les insultes d'Aiolia faites à son encontre. Puis vous avez remarqué que lui et Kanon ne se sont pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Il faudrait qu'ils crèvent l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute...Le problème est, qu'ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre..."Affirma le cygne en grimaçant.

"Pas l'air bien ? C'est beaucoup plus que cela et je m'inquiète pour lui. " Murmura Mü

"T'as essayé de sonder son esprit?" S'enquerra Camus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère.

"Non son cosmos ... je ne sonde les esprits qu'en cas de nécessité...Tu le sais bien!"

"Certes, mais à mon avis son mal être viens de Kanon." Poursuivit le français en regardant au loin, par-dessus l'épaule du bélier.

Milo détourna vivement les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard perplexe de Camus et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que se disaient Shaka et Kanon.

Non loin de là, Aphrodite et Deathmask faisant toujours bande à part furent rejoints par Shura.

"Tiens notre cher ami daigne venir nous voir? Ton petit Shiryu t'a délaissé?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui à la fin!" Gronda dans ses dents l'Espagnol.

"Moi? Rien sauf que je ne peux le souffrir...Et je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver à ce bronze tout sage et insignifiant..."

"Ce que je lui trouve ne te regarde nullement...Et pour ta gouverne sache qu'il n'a rien d'insignifiant! Oui, Il est certes doté de sagesse mais aussi d'une grande intelligence. C'est un combattant puissant, pourvu d'un grand sang froid ainsi qu'un grand cœur. Répliqua sèchement l'Espagnol. Quant au côté physique...Il n'a rien à envier à personne.

"Tu vas peut-être dire qu'il est plus beau que moi!"

"Question très dangereuse..."Se moqua Le cancer

"Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le genre efféminée...Oui." Répondit Shura d'un ton narquois.

" Tu veux te le faire?"Poursuivit Aphrodite en portant son verre à sa bouche.

Son mouvement fut stoppé par la main du Cancer :

" Tu n' crois pas que t'as assez bu et dit de conneries "Gronda-t-il.

"J'dis ce que je pense...Oh et puis J'en ai marre de cette soirée, j'me tire d'ici."

Le chevalier du cancer soupirant de lassitude le suivit après avoir salué l'Espagnol. En passant à coté du jeune dragon, l'Italien croisa un regard vert gris rempli de reproches. Il vit Shura passer son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste amical. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et le fit tressaillir, il en fut surpris et ne comprit pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Incompréhensible, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'affinité avec ce chevalier.

 **Aux enfers...**

Le juge Rhadamanthe de la wyvern venait de finir une énième dure journée au tribunal des enfers. En effet même si les âmes en attente de procès sur la rive du fleuve commençaient à se réduire. Les trois juges aidés de Rune avaient encore énormément de verdicts à rendre. Le blond se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers un meuble bar de style anglais. Il en sortit une bouteille au liquide ambré et s'en versa un verre. Puis il alla s'installer dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir. Il but une gorgée de whisky et la brûlure le long de sa gorge eut le mérite de lui faire du bien. Pensif, il se perdit quelques instants dans l'ambre de son verre, faisant tourner doucement le whisky. Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter.

" Entrez ! "

La porte s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette de Valentine, qui s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas nerveux.

"Seigneur! Je suis désolé de vous déranger en cette heure tardive, mais des spectres viennent de retrouver Campé la gardienne chargé de surveiller le Tartare morte.

Le premier juge se crispa et un grognement agacé s'  
échappa de ses lèvres en entendant ce que venait de lui annoncer le spectre de la harpie.

"Comment cela est-il possible? Qui a osé ce blasphème!" s'écria le blond en posant brutalement son verre sur la table. Des âmes se sont évadées?" Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se levant.

"Je...je ne sais pas seigneur ...La porte était fermé .Néanmoins on peut voir qu'elle a été déverrouillée.

" Poséidon lui-même l'avait bouclée... Seule une déité a pu l'ouvrir..."continua Rhadamanthe en pensant tout haut.

"Mais mon maître...Qui? Et pourquoi? "

Le juge sembla pensif un instant puis ordonna:

"Va faire prévenir les seigneurs Minos et Eaque. Je m'occupe de prévenir sa majesté Hadès.

Ne se faisant pas prier Valentine suivit les directives données par son seigneur et partit vers les quartiers des deux autres juges. L'Anglais revêtit son surplis et se précipita vers le palais de la Giudecca.

À suivre

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du manga que je n'ai jamais lu. Je ne connais que la série télévisée jusque la fin- Hadès chapitre Elysion. D'avance, je m'excuse s'il y a quelques lacunes et si on n'a pas la même vision des personnages^^.L'histoire se déroule post Hadès.

Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre, et peut-être pour les chapitres à venir.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Yaoi.**

 **Un grand merci à ma gentille beta lectrice Zarbioide.**

Guest, je te remercie pour ton commentaire!J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire^^,

Athena, je suis contente que tu aimes le trio Shura/Deathmask/Aphrodite^^ Merci pour ta review et ton soutient!

Marine, merci de ton soutient car comme tu le sais j'ai plus de mal à écrire cette histoire qu'une fic UA.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Les enfers...**

Après un entretien houleux avec le dieu des enfers, le premier juge, ainsi que de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse et leurs spectres, prirent la troisième route menant au Tartare, endroit le plus profond des Enfers, lieu terrible, lieu de la damnation éternelle. Dans cette région aride et sans vie avec des lacs de soufre, se retrouvaient les âmes des plus grands criminels et les déités qui avaient défié le dieu suprême, comme Phlégyas, Ixion, Sisyphe ,Tantale, ,Iris, Phobos, Deimos, Procuste, Hydre de Lerne fille de Typhon, et tant d'autres...

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte de bronze et entendirent les cris des damnés se répercutant sur les hauts murs qui entouraient le tartare. Sans prêter aucune attention aux geignements de souffrance des prisonniers, ils saluèrent respectueusement Thanatos et Hypnos qui étaient déjà là et les attendaient.

«Nous avons failli attendre !» Les admonesta d'emblée le dieu de la mort. Il continua en faisant les cent pas: «C'est illogique! Nul ne peut s'échapper de cette prison. L'endroit est entouré par ses fleuves qui forment un rempart pour que nulle âme ne puisse échapper à sa peine» Termina-t-il en grimaçant de dégoût tout en montrant d'un geste de la main, les marécages à l'odeur nauséabonde.

«Cependant seigneur, cela est arrivé et ce malgré la porte verrouillée et gardée par Campé.»Fit remarquer Minos.

«Vous savez quelles sont les âmes qui se sont évadées? « Questionna impatiemment le dieu du sommeil.

«Voici la liste des déités qui se sont évadées.»Répondit Rhadamanthe en tendant un manuscrit à Hypnos.« Comme vous pouvez le voir les noms des fugitifs se sont mis en rouge.» Poursuivit le blond.

«Les spectres ont déjà retrouvé certaines âmes humaines.»Ajouta Minos.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage du dieu du sommeil s'était mu en une expression de consternation quand il vit tous les noms des déités fugitives.

« Il y en a tant que cela?»

Contrarié, Hypnos fronça les sourcils et donna le recueil à son jumeau. Celui-ci découvrit à son tour les noms des fuyards. Après un instant d'hésitation, le dieu du sommeil avisa Thanatos d'un ton inquiet :

«Mon frère…c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici…Tu devrais rentrer tout de suite à Élision. Tu sais que Sisyphe a promis de se venger de toi!»

«Et tu crois qu'il me fait peur? Où est sa majesté Hadès?" Continua-t-il à l'encontre des deux juges.

«Il a tenu à discuter avec son altesse Pandore avant de rejoindre l'Olympe pour informer Zeus de l'évasion. Néanmoins, notre roi nous a donné ses directives avant qu'il ne parte…»

«Puff…Cette traîtresse.»"Marmonna Thanatos. «Mais dites-moi… Quelles sont les ordres qu'Hadès vous a donnés?» les enjoignit le dieu de la mort changeant brusquement de sujet.

«Fouiller de fond en combles les enfers et…»

«Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez!» Gronda Hypnos en le coupant.

Minos fut surpris par ce ton impérieux auquel il n'était guère habitué de la part du dieu du sommeil.

«C'est que nous devons aussi approfondir nos recherche à Élision.» Poursuivit courageusement le Griffon en jetant un œil discret sur le dieu de la mort, attendant une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir.

«Hors de question! De toute façon aucune âme quelle qu'elle soit ne peut y entrer, ni en sortir sans l'autorisation d'Hadès ou de nous.» S'agaça Thanatos en le fusillant du regard.

«Comme pour le tartare…Cependant seigneur…C'est ce qu'il vient d'arriver.» Souligna Rhadamanthe en levant un sourcil.

 **Bureau du grand pope...**

Shion, debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, regardait le soleil printanier qui venait juste de pointer son nez sur l'horizon. Se détournant à regret de son observation, il revint s'asseoir à sa table de travail et soupira profondément en se saisissant du premier dossier qui trônait au sommet de la pile.

Quelques minutes plus tard,on toqua à la porte. Posant le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, il se cala bien droit sur son siège, prit aussitôt un masque de fermeté et déclara d'un ton incisif :

«Entrez!»

La porte s'ouvrit sur les chevaliers d'or, vêtus de leurs armures que le grand pope avait convoqué. Ils s'inclinèrent avec respect devant le représentant d'Athéna, sauf Dohko qui le salua d'un franc sourire. Shion lui répondit gentiment d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, puis survola d'un regard sévère chacun des autres or et surprit le regard amusé qu'adressa Kanon à Milo.

Le grand pope fronça les sourcils et fixa son attention sur le deuxième gardien du temple des gémeaux.

«Que trouves-tu de si divertissant?»

«Rien…»Répliqua l'interpellé. «Seulement je pensais à … Aieee! Mais t'es con!»

Milo venait de lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Le Grec lui envoya un regard mécontent. Tandis que Dohko et Aiolia se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

«Si on ne peux plus parler…»Marmonna-t-il encore dans ses dents.

«Parce que tu crois que vous êtes ici pour parler du beau temps!»

«Bah justement,pourquoi j'suis convoqué?»

«Pour essayer de comprendre certaines de vos réactions et mon cher Kanon … Je trouve que tu te comportes d'une façon exécrable envers... certains chevaliers.»

«J'vois pas de qui vous parlez?»

«Tu ne le sais vraiment pas?» Persifla Shion.

«Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tous les chevaliers ne sont pas là…»Remarqua nonchalamment Aphrodite en levant un sourcil questionneur.

«J'ai prévenu vos homologues qu'ils n'étaient pas convoqués…» Souligna l'Atlante, avant de croiser le regard malicieux de la balance.«Dohko?»l'interpella-t-il un peu surpris de sa présence. Quoi qu'il se doutait que son ami de toujours serait venu le soutenir.

«Je reste.» Intervint ce dernier en allant s'appuyer sur le coin du bureau.

«Bien.» Sourit le pope quelque peu rasséréné par la présence de cet homme qui avait une force tranquille.

«Cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher!» S'exclama le Lion.

Sans répondre à la remarque d'Aiolia, le Tibétain fronça les sourcils en le fixant sans le voir, il venait d'avoir une sensation diffuse de danger. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

«Shion?»L'interpella doucement Dohko, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

«Hum? Ah oui…»Fit celui-ci en reprenant le cours de la conversation. «Aiolia ce qui s'est passé hier est inacceptable surtout venant d'un chevalier d'or. Je ne peux adhérer à ta colère envers Shura, il n'a fait qu'obéir à un ordre. Toi-même pendant des années, tu as cru que ton frère était un traîte…Quant à Saga, même si je peux comprendre que tu aies pu lui en vouloir. Maintenant, tu dois lui pardonner comme les autres chevaliers l'ont fait…Comme notre Déesse l'a fait, comme je l'ai fait …Et ceci est valable pour vous aussi!" Poursuivit-il en posant un regard réprobateur sur Milo et Kanon. «Réglez vos problèmes une fois pour toute. Dohko pourrait vous dire que le pardon est source de sagesse.» Termina-t-il plus doucement en échangeant un regard de connivence avec le Chinois.

«Et d'intelligence." Ajouta celui-ci en souriant.

«C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et je ne sais pas si…»

«C'est un ordre, pas une suggestion chevalier…La prochaine fois, je sévirais sévèrement. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seulement les gardiens des maisons zodiacales, mais aussi les plus puissants protecteurs d'Athéna.»

«Ah bon? Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire grand pope, car je pensais que c'était ces chers chevaliers divins.» Intervient suavement Le Suédois.

Le grand pope lança un regard d'avertissement à Aphrodite pour le manque de respect envers sa déesse et répliqua d'un ton sec:

«Aussi…Mais…Nous y voila enfin Chevalier des poissons. Que leur reproches-tu ? Ta défaite contre un bronze t'a vraiment laissé un goût amer à ce que je puisse voir. Ou...serait-ce un peu de jalousie?»

«Jaloux? D'eux? Ah ah ah Jaloux des bronzes…Je ne m'abaisserai pas à leur donner cette faveur.» Continua-t-il toujours du même ton suave, évitant le regard profond du Cancer l'incitant à se taire.

«Il serait temps que tu craches ton venin!»le tança durement Dohko en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

«Cela m'eut étonné chevalier de la balance que tu n'interviennes pas…»Aphrodite marqua une courte pose en soutenant le regard du Chinois, puis tourna légèrement la tête vers Shion. "Mon reproche? Est, qu'ils se croient supérieurs aux autres bronzes et j'en suis certain aux chevaliers d'argent. Or il n'en est rien…Certes ils ont réussi à passer les douze temples. Mais uniquement parce que certains des puissants protecteurs de notre Déesse, les ont laissés faire dont toi Aiolia et Camus… entre autre… N'est-ce pas Milo?» Ajouta-t-il en interpellant narquoisement celui-ci. « Toutefois, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai que de l'indifférence à leurs égards… Néanmoins il va de soi que je reconnais leur…courage.» Conclut-il d'un ton faussement conciliant.

«Alors garde ton indifférence et que je ne te prenne pas à leur dire ou faire quoi que ce soit…Sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire!»Gronda le maître de Shiryu d'une voix sourde.

«Ils sont quand même parvenus à s'éveiller au huitième sens.»Lança le Lion agacé par les délations et la mauvaise fois du Suédois.

«Franchement! T'en a pas marre de dire autant de conneries.» Railla à son tour Milo en lui décochant un regard désapprobateur.

«Ces chevaliers divins dont tu éprouves tant d'indifférence, sont quand même arrivés à Élision réussissant à tuer les dieux jumeaux et Hadès. Moi j'ai un énorme respect pour eux et si tu ne serais pas si imbu de toi-même ! Tu …»

«Tu me fais bien rire avec tes remontrances…Toi l'investigateur d'une guerre sainte. Toi et ton frère, vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre! Vous êtes des usurpateurs…»

Milo posa une main sur l'épaule de Kanon pour le calmer car celui-ci avait blanchi de colère et allait répliquer avec verve si ce n'est avec les poings.

«Stop! Encore un mot chevalier et je te fais mettre au arrêt…un petit séjour au cachot te remettrait certainement tes idées en place.»Lâcha durement Shion .

L'avertissement eut l'effet escompté sur Aphrodite qui eut la présence d'esprit de se taire. Il lança un coup d'œil furtif au cancer, mal lui en prit… celui-ci la mâchoire crispée de colère, le fusillait du regard. Le Suédois fut vexé et Il s'enferma dans un silence maussade.

«Pour revenir au sujet de discorde…Sachez que si les chevaliers divins ont vaincu certains d'entre vous, c'est que vous avez fait une grave erreur ainsi que les chevaliers des sanctuaires de Poséidon, d'Asgard ou d'Hadès...» Poursuivit l'Atlante plus calmement.

«Ah oui laquelle?»Fit Milo en relevant un sourcil, le regard interrogatif.

«L'erreur, fut de penser que battre cinq adolescents, serait simple et vous les avez sous-estimés. Vous avez sous-estimé leur courage, leur ténacité et…surtout leur profonde amitié. Et tous, vous vous en êtes mordus les doigts… »

Le grand pope les toisa un instant et reprit d'une voix quelque peu menaçante :

«Comme vous vous les mordrez si jamais j'ai encore à vous convoquer pour vos altercations...Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.» Conclu-t-il avant de les congédier en reprenant sa place derrière sa table de travail.

Les chevaliers sortirent du bureau, cependant sur le pas de la porte Deathmask qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se tourna vers Shion et demanda:

«Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué? Je n'ai rien à pardonner à personne?»

«Si, tu as à pardonner Chevalier…»

"À qui?"

«À toi-même Deathmask…on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance.»

Le Cancer sembla réfléchir pendant un instant puis ricana avant de lâcher:

"Me pardonner? Mais de quoi? J'assume ce que je suis et je ne recherche pas de rédemption.»

«Qui es-tu masque de mort?»

«Un chevalier, Dohko…Un chevalier qui a tué car son supérieur lui en a donné l'ordre…Ne pensez pas que j'essaie de trouver des excuses car j'ai exécuté les ordres sans aucun remord. En fait, j'm'en foutais." Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

«Je sais que tu savais pour le faux pope et je suppose qu'Aphrodite aussi …»Lâcha impassiblement Dohko.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation, une vérité.

«Que celui qui nous donnait les ordres était un usurpateur? Demande-lui toi-même.» Ajouta-t-il en poussant la porte.

«Quoi qu'il en soit c'est du passé…»Intervint Shion. «Si ce n'est pas trop te demander…Quel est ton prénom?» Demanda-t-il changeant brusquement de sujet.

Surpris par la question, Deathmask se tourna vers son interlocuteur .

«Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? »

«Je connais celui de tout les chevaliers, sauf le tien et je ne pense pas être indiscret en te le demandant.»

L'Italien haussa un sourcil narquois et lança avec un petit sourire d'auto dérision:

«Angelo…Et au fait…J'suis pas certain que tout le monde m'ait pardonné…»

La porte se referma sur le chevalier du cancer laissant pensif et quelque peu surpris les deux alter-égos restés seuls.

«Angelo? Origine ange…Bah je dois avouer que j'm'attendais pas à ça." s'esclaffa le chevalier de la balance. Y'a pas à dire… mais t'as du boulot avec eux… Dis-moi Shion? Qu'as-tu eu tout à l'heure? Les armures?»Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

«On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas? J'ai eu une drôle impression comme si on me prévenait d'une menace .Quant à te dire avec certitude que cela venait d'une armure, je ne peux pas. Mais pour l'instant se sont leurs porteurs qui m'inquiètent et pas seulement ceux qui se trouvaient ici à l'instant…Il faudrait que je sache vraiment qui en veut à qui et pourquoi…Mais comment faire?» Ajouta-t'il en soupirant longuement.

L'Atlante réfléchit en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur son bureau puis se leva fébrilement et se rendit à la fenêtre. Il fixa un point dehors sans vraiment le voir en murmurant:

«Je t'ai attendu ce soir-là…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu?»

«Je …Je me demandais quand tu allais m'en parler.»

« On est revenu au sanctuaire que depuis hier et l'hôpital n'était pas un lieu propice aux explications…»Dit l'Atlante en se tournant doucement vers son vis-à-vis.

«...»

«Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit…Mais…»

«Je ne suis pas venu…Il y a tellement longtemps Shion, et portant je me souviendrais toujours des moments de doute que j'ai vécu cette nuit-là. Cependant si j'avais cédé à l'envie de te rejoindre, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir te quitter le matin venu. Athéna nous avait donné une mission et je savais tout comme toi d'ailleurs qu'on ne se serait jamais revu. Alors je me suis enfui comme un lâche par peur … peur d'une dernière nuit… Puis un jour, tu m'as fait parvenir cette lettre si intense …»Fit-il en murmurant la fin de la phrase.

Dohko avança doucement en faisant un pas pour se trouver face à l'amant du passé .Il le fixa avec émotion et posa sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis alors que lentement, leurs visages se rapprochaient .Puis récita avec tendresse un passage de la lettre:

«Mon amour, toutes les nuits seul dans mon lit. La solitude et le désespoir m'envahissent. Ton absence me fait ressentir une douleur. Comme un poignard planté dans le cœur …»

«Comment briser ces chaînes qui me tiennent loin de toi. Aurai-je un jour le bonheur d'être à nouveau dans tes bras. "Poursuivit- Shion, puis il s'arrêta en plantant ses billes mauves dans celles de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer pendant toutes ces années …»Termina-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent avec une myriade de sentiments et un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de Dohko.

«C'est cette lettre qui m'a aidé à tenir…Maintenant que nous somme en paix, rien ne nous empêche de l'avoir cette nuit…»

«Et bien d'autres.» Souffla le grand pope avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

Le chevalier du dragon prenait le chemin menant à la maison qu'il occupait avec ses amis lorsqu'ils séjournaient au sanctuaire. Enfin en temps normal car cette fois-ci, lui et Hyoga logeaient depuis deux jours chez leurs maîtres respectives. Sauf que le Cygne n'avait pas dormi dans la onzième demeure. Comment il le savait? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait rencontré Camus se rendant aux arènes et que celui-ci le lui avait dit.

Shiryu entra dans la demeure et ne voyant personne plissa les yeux pensif. Shun dormait encore? Et Hyoga où était-il? Pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils devaient rejoindre les chevaliers aux arènes. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Andromède, silence. Il l'ouvrit et ne voyant personne, il fit de même pour celle du blond. Celui-ci lui ouvrit en boxer un air de contrariété sur le visage.

«Quoi!»

«Entraînement ...»Lui rappela-t-il néanmoins surpris de l'accueil de son ami.« Tu ne devais pas dormir chez ton maître?»

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond hésiter et rougir un peu. Et soudain, il comprit l'embarras de son ami en voyant Shun sortir de sous les draps, les joues rouges .

«Désolé de...de vous déranger,» fit-il d'un air mi gêné, mi-étonné. «Mais... Si Ikki ne nous voit pas arriver, il va péter un le connaissant, Je pense que cela serait mieux que tu quittes cette chambre. On ne sait jamais avec ton frangin, il pourrait avoir l'idée de venir voir par lui-même ce que tu fais» Poursuivit-il mi-figue mi-raisin en faisant un clin d'œil à Shun.

«Je crois aussi qu'il en est bien capable.» lui répondit Hyoga le sourire au coin des lèvres avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

«Je vous attends ?» Demanda Shiryu en sortant de la chambre.

«Oui… J'arrive.» Lui répondit Andromède avant de rejoindre le Russe.

Dix minutes plus tard Hyoga sortit et expliqua à Shiryu qu'il devait parler à Milo. Puis Shun rejoignit le dragon et les deux amis marchèrent dans un silence tranquille.

«Shiryu...Je...je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.» lâcha soudainement Andromède.

«Tu n'as pas à l'être! Seulement je suis un peu surpris. Vous êtes sûr? Et si vous vous trompiez vis-à-vis de vos propres sentiments ?»

«Bah tu sais…Je crois qu'on avait un peu trop bu hier soir…»Fit le plus jeune avec un sourire contrit.

«Et au réveil? "

«T'inquiète pas Shy…On a fait que dormir ensemble, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas qu'on en avait pas envie…Mais d'après Hyoga et, c'est ça le pire, j'me suis endormi tout de suite. Ce matin on a discuté et on est du même avis. On se laisse du temps car ce n'est pas parce qu'on est attiré physiquement l'un l'autre, qu'on s'aime vraiment d'amour… Tu en penses quoi?»

«À mon avis le simple fait que vous vous posez la question, veut tout dire…»

«Hum» fit pensivement Andromède. «Heureusement que Ikki ne nous a pas vus rentrer hier soir ! "

"Pourquoi? Je ne pense pas que le fait que vous soyez ensembles le dérangerait…Cependant s'il vous avait surpris au lit…Je ne donnais pas cher de la vie de Hyoga." Affirma Shiryu en posant un regard malicieux sur son ami.

"Il n'en sait rien…et pour l'instant, il vaut mieux qu'il n'en sache rien."Répondit Shun d'un petit air mutin. Mais dis-moi… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Shunrei? "

" Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone et elle m'a relaté sa rencontre avec Dohko au manoir de Saori.»

"Elle a du avoir un choc en le voyant."Sourit Andromède.

" Je crois qu'il va lui falloir un moment pour qu'elle se fasse à la nouvelle apparence du vieux maître…tout comme à moi." Continua Shiryu en faisant une petite grimace comique.

Shun perdit brusquement son sourire et fronça les sourcils en sentant le cosmos mécontent de son frère. Il fit une petite moue contrite. Il s'était emporté contre Ikki hier soir après la soirée et maintenant, il s'en voulait. Mais à sa décharge son aîné était quelque peu étouffant.

"Il n'est pas de bonne humeur..."Affirma le dragon.

À peine avait-il sa phrase que le phénix les interpella par télépathie d'un ton passablement énervé:

 _"Vous avez vu l'heure? Ça fait une plombe que j'vous attends vous faites quoi!"_

 _"T'énerve pas grand frère, on arrive..."_

 **Entre la septième et la sixième maison zodiacale…**

Le scorpion déjà quelque peu énervé de l'entrevue avec le grand pope, descendait les marches pour rejoindre les autres chevaliers et s'entraîner lorsqu'il fut intercepté par le disciple de Camus. Et après avoir écouter les remontrances de ce bronze, Milo s'énerva en fusillant du regard l'importun blond:

«Va dire à Camus que s'il a quelque chose à me dire qu'il ait au moins le courage de venir lui-même au lieu d'envoyer son disciple!»

« Camus n'a rien à voir dans ma démarche…Il ne sait pas que je suis venu te parler…»

«...»

«Tu ne m'as pas répondu! Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant?"

«Cela ne te regarde pas …Sache que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre."

«Et bien si! Camus est mon maître et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui…Le voir triste me fait mal."

«Triste? Camus triste…Ah ah ah laisse moi rire…»fit-il sarcastique. «Bon maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois rejoindre les autres aux arènes.» Poursuivit-il sèchement en passant à coté du cygne pour continuer de descendre les marches.

«Je sais pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon!" L'interpella le blond. «Parce qu'il est mort lors de la bataille du sanctuaire…Parce que je l'ai tué…Parce qu'il m'a laissé le tuer."

Milo s'arrêta un instant et se raidit. Puis sans même un regard sur le cygne, il reprit sa décente et entendit le jeune homme murmurer d'un ton navré:

"Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un …cela doit être après moi! Moi qui l'ai en quelque sorte, obligé à agir de cette façon."

"Rassure toi Hyoga…je t'en ai voulu…Je t'ai même haï."Lança froidement le Scorpion en continuant sa route.

 **Fin de soirée, Temple de la Balance…**

Après le départ de Shiryu parti rejoindre les bronze pour faire un tour à Rodario. Dohko et Shion, qui avait été invité à dîner, s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon bavardant devant un café. L'Atlante but une gorgée du breuvage odorant en souriant à une remarque espiègle du Chinois. Puis décidant de faire le premier pas, le Tibétain posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers son ami. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de la balance. Il se pencha sans le quitter des yeux et amena son visage tout contre le sien pour se saisir de ses lèvres.

Dohko regardait comme fasciné les lèvres venir à la rencontre de sa bouche pour se plaquer contre elle. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant à la langue de l'homme de sa vie de rencontrer sa jumelle. Un baiser fougueux et passionné débuta entre eux deux. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Shion afin de se coller d'avantage à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes d'échange, ce fut le chevalier de la balance à bout de souffle, qui recula le premier, pour être accueilli par deux yeux rose assombris par la flamme du désir.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer, mais aucun des deux ne dit rien. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se connaissaient par cœur. L'un tendit la main, l'autre la prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. La porte se referma en silence. Puis les gémissements et soupirs lascifs des deux amants emplirent la pièce.

 **Le lendemain matin…**

Shion sortit des brumes de son sommeil réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de café et par des lèvres se posant délicatement sur les siennes y déposant de doux baisers. Un demi-sourire étira son visage, le rendant plus beau et plus désirable que jamais.

"Hum…"Soupira celui-ci de bien-être. Il se sentait si bien, là dans les bras de Dohko.

"Bonjour toi..." l'interpella le Chinois sur un ton rauque et malicieux à la fois. "Bien dormi?"

"Mieux que jamais."Répondit Shion en se lovant contre son amant avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou afin d'inspirer son odeur.

"Moi aussi, je pourrai me réveiller à tes cotés et comme ça tous les jours."

Avec un petit sourire mutin l'Atlante fit glisser sa main sur le corps nu de le Balance…Nu? Mais alors? La caresse s'arrêta net et paniqué, il s'écria:

«C'est pas toi qui a préparé le café!»

«Non c'est Shiryu…Pourquoi?»

«Mais…Quelle heure est-il?»

«Six heures trente…c'est un lève tôt.»Sourit le chinois. Puis il éclata de rire en voyant son amant sortir du lit précipitamment et chercher ses vêtements tout en maugréant .

«Bon sang Dohko, il fallait me réveiller …»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques? Je suis certain qu'il sait qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble.»

«Je ne vois pas comment il le saurait…»

«je ne pense pas que mon disciple soit sourd.» Sourit Dohko en faisant un clin d'œil au pope rougissant sous l'insinuation.

La seconde qui suivit, la couleur déserta les joues de Shion et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il entendit au travers de la porte la voix du dit disciple :

"Maître…grand pope, le petit déj est prêt!"

Shion regarda autour de lui cherchant...d'ailleurs que cherchait-il au juste?Ah oui! Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son amant qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser de son embarras.

«Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend aussi hilare!»

«Toi…On a attendu plus de deux siècles… Alors que mon disciple sache…»

«Bonjour Shiryu… Shion est toujours là?» Entendirent-ils soudainement.

«Et ton ex-disciple aussi…» Poursuivit Dohko.

Un petit frémissement apparut au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écroule de rire.

Le pope plissa les yeux et l'ignorant, il se dirigea dignement  
vers la salle de bain contiguë de la chambre sous le regard rieur du chinois.

 **Le même jour,Élision…**

«Hypnos…» Salua Thanatos en entrant dans le salon où était confortablement assis le dieu du sommeil. «j'avais pourtant cru être assez explicite en refusant que les spectres viennent dans mon palais!»Continua le dieu de la mort d'un air outré.

«Il en sera selon le désir de son altesse, mon cher Thanatos que cela ne t'en déplaise…»Répliqua le blond un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

«Jamais un humain n'a profané notre seul et…"

«Ne va pas lui faire l'affront de comparer ses juges et spectres à un humain!"Protesta sévèrement son frère. «Cependant sache que je comprends ton attitude mais c'est pour nous proté tu n'es pas obliger de rester lorsqu'ils arriveront. " Poursuivit-il d'un ton plus doux.

«Je sais cela, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'y a aucune âme dans ce palais."Persévéra néanmoins Thanatos.

«Bien que ses juges ont retrouvé quasiment toutes les âmes mortelles, quelques déités sont encore en fuites…Et, tu sais très bien qu'ils rodent en attendant de prendre des forces avant de s'échapper du royaume des enfers pour prendre possession d'un corps."

«Peut-être…cependant j'ai intensifié mon aura et…"

"Ah voici le vin divin!" Poursuivit dans un soulagement Hypnos en voyant une jeune servante sur le pas de la porte.

Les saluant respectueusement, une jolie nymphe blonde aux yeux verts, entra dans la pièce portant un plateau où y était déposé deux coupes remplies d'un nectar grenat. Elle déposa le tout sur la petite table, remplit les verres avant de tendre le plateau aux déités pour qu'ils prennent leurs coupes en commençant par Hypnos .

"Où est Naomi?" Demanda le dieu des morts en observant la jeune femme qui se tournait vers lui.

"Elle m'a demandé de la remplacer, seigneur. "Répondit-elle timidement en faisant les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Thanatos.

Malheureusement, intimidée par le regard glacial du dieu, la nymphe fit un mauvais mouvement et le plateau bougea dangereusement. Toutefois dans un mouvement gracieux, elle réussi à le pas assez vite car la coupe tomba dans un bruit sourd en éclaboussant Thanatos.

«Mais qu'elle idiote!»S'agaça le dieu des morts.

La pauvre nymphe ramassa la coupe et s'excusa auprès de son seigneur avant d'essuyer le liquide sur le sol. Elle remplit une nouvelle fois la dite coupe et fut congédiée brutalement.

«Tu les effraies mon cher frère…»S'amusa Le dieux du sommeil en terminant sa boisson.

Gardant un silence morose, Thanatos haussa les épaules en prenant son nectar divin et alla s'asseoir en observant d'un œil circonspect le liquide bordeaux.

«C'est la première fois qu'une nymphe prend autant de liberté.»Murmura-t-il absorbé dans ses pensées. Puis il leva son visage sur son frère qui venait de l'interpeller.

«Liberté?»

«Oui… Naomi. Elle s'est fait remplacer sans nous en trouves cela normal?»Reprit-il en levant un visage mi-inquiet mi-questionneur vers son vis-à-vis.

Hypnos n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par le premier juge des enfers qui les interpellait d'un ton grave par télépathie:

 _«Seigneurs! Nous venons de trouver le cadavre d'une nymphe_.»

 _«Où?"_

 _« L'Érèbe…»_

 _«Son altesse est prévenue?»_

 _«Oui... Il vient de repartir pour l'Olympe … La déité qui avait pris possession du corps de la nymphe, ne doit plus se trouver aux enfers…D'ailleurs ceux que l'on n'a pas encore retrouvé se trouvent certainement aussi à la surface.»_

 _«On arrive…"_ Répondit le dieu de la mort.

Il accrocha son regard à celui de son frère pour s'apercevoir que non seulement le même doute germait dans leurs aussi que celui-ci avait blêmi et était en sueur.

«Qu'y a-t-il Hypnos?" S'inquiéta l'argenté en se levant.

Dans un silence tendu son jumeau fit pareil, mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur et se tordit en deux.

«Je…je crois… que le…vin…em…poiso...nné.» Souffla Hypnose avant de s'écrouler sous les yeux effarés de Thanatos qui se précipita au près de lui.

 **Dans un même temps au Sanctuaire…**

Tout le long du chemin menant aux arènes, Aphrodite ne fit que répondre par monosyllabe à ses deux alter-égos. Un peu surpris du silence maussade du Suédois, Shura fit discrètement un signe questionneur de la tête à Masque de mort. Pour toute réponse celui-ci haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plusieurs castes de chevaliers regardaient Seiya s'entraîner avec Aioros, tandis que Hyoga se mesurait à Shaina. Les trois comparses s'assirent dans les gradins et le poisson grommela:

«Ah au fait! Merci de m'avoir soutenu auprès du pope.»

«Tu me gonfles Aphro! Je te jure...J'ai jamais vu personne sortir autant de conneries en si peu de temps.»

«C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tronche depuis hier?» S'amusa l'Espagnol.

«j'fais la tronche que j'veux…»

«Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête…tu sais très bien que Death a raison.»

«Pff…Vous avez vu le chevalier qui rentre dans l'arène avec Algol… il est pas mal!» Remarqua-t-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

«Ouais…J'crois qu'il s'appelle Misty…»l'informa Shura.

«C'est pas ton genre je suppose?»

«Tu supposes bien...»Répliqua celui-ci un brin moqueur. «Tiens Aioros me fait signe...je reviens» Ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre le chevalier du sagittaire qui venait vers lui.

«Et toi?» Continua Aphrodite en se tournant vers Deathmask.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin avant de lui répondre.

«Non pas vraiment …Puis j'voudrais pas marcher sur tes plates bandes.»

«Comme si d'habitude ça te gêne… Et au fait ? C'est un bon coup Dante?»

Un petit rire amer s'échappa des lèvres d'Angelo. Il fixa l'arène un instant avant de répondre.

«On peut dire ça comme ça…»

«T'es un vrai don Juan…Et ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai remarqué certains regards admirateurs de chevaliers .Remarque, il est dit que les mauvais garçons attirent plus que les gentils...Sauf un que t'aura jamais, quoi que tu fasses …Tu vois de qui je parle?"

Masque de mort leva un sourcil moqueur et son regard se balada sur chacun des chevaliers pour s'arrêter sur Shura et Aioros qui s'étaient mis un peu en retrait, et discutaient sérieusement. Puis sur Seiya venant de s'asseoir aux côtés du verseau, Shaka,Jabu,Shun et Ikki . L'Italien continua son introspection en direction de l'arène et son regard tomba sur Marine et Aldébaran commençant un combat amical ainsi que Mü et Shiryu. Les prunelles bleu foncées observèrent un petit moment les combattants .

«Tu vas répondre,oui?!»S'impatienta le Suédois.

Angelo plissa les yeux et se leva en remarquant d'une voix amusée:

«Tu cherches vraiment à ce que je débauche le disciple de Dohko…Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit …Il ne m'intéresse pas.»

«Parce que tu sais très bien que jamais tu ne l'auras…je parie ce que tu veux.»

«N'oublie pas qu'il est hétéro et amoureux de sa chinoise dont j'ai oublié le nom.»

«C'est pas ce que j'ai ouïe dire… Au fait au bout d'un moment, ils se sont aperçus que leur amour était plus fraternel qu'autre chose. Ils ont rompus, mais ils ont toujours cette grande amitié qui les unissait.»

«Hum...Et cela prouve pour toi qu'il n'est pas hétéro?Quoi qu'il en soit cela ne change rien pour moi...»

« Je te dis qu'il est gay ou bi. Puis il passe énormément de temps avec Shura.»

«Ah oui? Raison de plus...»

«Au contraire! De ce fait tu verras s'il tient vraiment à notre Espagnol...Depuis quand tu refuses un défi?T'as peur de quoi?De perdre contre notre capricorne?»

«Perdre?Shura est un ami et j'veux pas lui faire du mal.»

«Quel mal lui ferais-tu? Avoue que tu as peur de te ridiculiser car jamais Shiryu acceptera tes trouve Shura bien mieux que toi en tout point de vue. En tout cas même s'il m'est antipathique...Je dois admettre que le gamin est drôlement bien d'habitude il ne t'en faut pas plus pour mettre quelqu'un ou une dans ton lit...Alors?»

Angelo resta silencieux,sondant le visage du Suédois puis dériva sur le _jeune homme_ en question qui remontait les marches avec Mü. L'Italien lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut, mais celui-ci fit mine de _ne pas_ le voir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour inciter le Cancer à accepter le pari:

"Qu'est-ce que tu paries?"

«Un resto et toi?»

«Deux cartouches de cigarettes. Néanmoins, laisse-moi un délai d'un mois pour l'attraper dans mes filets.»

«Parfait.»

«Vous parlez de quoi?» Les coupa Le capricorne qui avait surpris la fin de leur conversation.

«De sexe …Et d'une personne que Death doit mettre dans son lit.» Répondit le Suédois, d'un air suggestif et plein de sous-entendus.

«Ah bon…Qui?» fit Shura, dévisageant Angelo d'un air sceptique.

«Personne.»Répliqua l'Italien, les dents serrées.

« Et toi Shura? T'as déjà une personne en vue…En tout cas sache que si jamais tu ne conclues pas...je suis là!» Lâcha Aphrodite mi-figue mi-raisin. Un petit sourire pervers orna ses lèvres et il jeta une mèche de cheveux par dessus son épaule en susurrant .«Que ne ferais-je pour un ami...»

«C'est quoi ce délire encore? Et de quelle personne parles-tu?» S'agaça le capricorne.

Aphrodite n'eut pas le temps approfondir ses élucubrations car tous les trois sentirent le cosmos d'un chevalier d'or s'enflammer et regardèrent vers l'arène. ils aperçurent Aiolia défiant Saga.

Kanon et Milo ayant perçu le cosmos du lion s'accroître, se raidirent et échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se précipiter vers l'arène.

«Putain le con!»S'exclama Milo en se précipitant vers son ami pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie.

À suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du manga que je n'ai jamais lu. Je ne connais que la série télévisée jusque la fin- Hadès chapitre Elysion. D'avance, je m'excuse s'il y a quelques lacunes et si on n'a pas la même vision des personnages^^.L'histoire se déroule post Hadès.

Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre, et peut-être pour les chapitres à venir. Yaoi

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à ma gentille beta lectrice Zarbioide .**

* * *

 **Marine, un grand merci pour ton soutient^^ J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire .**

* * *

 **Je tiens à m'excuser du grand retard pour ce chapitre:(**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Les arènes du sanctuaire...**

«Tu vois pas que tu gênes! Hors de mon chemin !»

Tous les chevaliers présents quittèrent des yeux les combats amicaux qui se déroulait dans le centre de l'arène principale pour les porter sur celui qui avait agressé Saga d'une voix coléreuse. Un silence gêné envahit les lieux et ceux qui se mesuraient gentiment, s'arrêtèrent et s'entre-regardèrent inquiets.

«Excuse-moi chevalier du Lion, je ne t'avais pas vu...Ni...Entendu.»Répliqua l'interpellé en se poussant légèrement .

«C'est pas d'ma faute, si en plus d'être un usurpateur et un traite, t'es sourd!»

Aioros ayant rejoint Saga et Camus pour discuter avec eux, fusilla son frère du regard. Sur leurs gardes, le Verseau et Shura échangèrent un regard entendu prêts à intervenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

«Non, je ne suis pas sourd.» Répondit le Gémeaux avec un petit sourire que démentit la froideur de ses yeux,

«Et tu vas m'dire que t'es pas un traite non plus?»

«Chevalier du Lion! Aurais-tu oublié ton rang? Comment peux-tu proférer de telles inepties?»S'indigna Shaka qui s'était approché du petit groupe.

Sans même un regard pour le Chevalier de la Vierge, Aiolia plissa les yeux et ricana dans un sourire sarcastique:

«T'as besoin des autres pour te défendre...T'es vraiment pitoyable.»

Une vague de cosmos menaçante avertit le lion de plein fouet. Néanmoins celui-ci n'y prit pas garde car elle venait de son aîné .Il fixa Saga en continuant de le défier:

«Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour...»

«Aiolia! Reprends-toi, bon sang ! Souviens-toi des ordres du Pope.»L'interrompit Milo en lui saisissant le bras.

Le Scorpion l'agrippa fermement et le tira voulant le conduire vers l'extérieur de l'arène. Mais le châtain n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser faire, s'arracha à la poigne de son ami. Les mâchoires serrées, il retourna son attention vers celui qui avait fait tuer son frère.

Saga secoua négativement la tête en soupirant, exaspéré et las d'entendre toujours le même refrain :

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi...»

«Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert.»

«Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas en reste… » Dit dans un murmure l'ex-pope pour reprendre d'un ton plus ferme: «Sache que si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour tout effacer, je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais hélas, je ne le peux et je vais devoir vivre avec ça, le reste de ma vie.»

«Ah Ouais ! Personne ne t'oblige à...Vivre... » Répliqua méchamment Aiolia.

Il regretta aussitôt ces mots cruels, il était allé trop loin et il le savait. Cependant il était trop fier pour s'excuser. Il toisa en plissant les yeux, le petit groupe autour de Saga les mettant au défi de le blâmer.

«Tu te prends pour qui à la fin ?!» S'agaça Shura en le foudroyant du regard.

« Oh toi ... »

«Cela suffit chevalier du Lion !»

Aiolia se tut brusquement, ainsi que les murmures de certains chevaliers consternés par l'attitude du Lion, en entendant la voix ferme et sec du grand pope. Ce dernier se tenait en haut des marches, droit et fier dans sa longue toge noire brodée sur les rebords, de soie d'or. Dohko immobile à ses côtés avait le visage fermé.

«Tu devrais avoir honte de tenir de tels propos.» Continua-t-il d 'une voix dangereusement calme.

Le chevalier du Lion se retourna vers Shion, d'un air contrarié, mais devant le regard de reproche du Pope, il baissa les yeux d'un air gêné .

Shion marqua une légère pause, le temps que son regard aille d'un Chevalier à l'autre.

«Continuez vos entraînements . »Ordonna-t-il aux chevaliers d'argents et de bronze avant de poursuivre « Quant à vous chevaliers d'or,Athéna veut vous voir dans la salle du trône dans une demi-heure...Ainsi que les chevaliers d'Aigle et d'Ophiuchus...Et sans armures.»

«Seigneur, pourquoi notre déesse veut nous voir ? » S'enquerra Shaina.

Seule le silence lui répondit car sans un mot de plus, le grand pope reprit la direction de son palais. Tandis que le chevalier de la Balance, après avoir contemplé Aiolia en secouant la tête d'un air navré, se détourna de lui et suivit du regard avec un petit sourire tendre les cinq bronze prendre le chemin menant au temple d'Athéna, pour disparaître de sa vue. Il se doutait que ceux-ci avaient été convoqués mentalement par leur déesse. Il descendit les marches pour rejoindre les chevaliers où certains s'empressèrent de le questionner. Mais celui-ci leur répondit qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux à propos de la convocation de leur déesse. Même s'ils en doutèrent, ils n'insistèrent pas et sous le conseil avisé de Dohko, ils allèrent se changer avant de se rendre au palais.

Saga prit la direction de son temple avec Aioros lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son frère posé sur lui. Il se retourna et voyant les yeux coléreux le fixer, il secoua la tête un air de lassitude sur le visage. Il reprit sa montée avec le Sagittaire navré de la tristesse du Gémeau.

 **Pendant ce temps à Elysion…**

Attendant l'arrivée imminente d'Apollon, Thanatos assis dans un fauteuil bergère de couleur bordeaux, gardait ses yeux rivés sur son frère agonisant. La respiration sifflante soulevait avec peine la poitrine d'Hypnos. Le cendré sentait la cosmos énergie de son jumeau faiblir de plus en plus et la peur enserra son cœur à la pensée que celui-ci puisse mourir. C'était la première fois que le dieu de la mort se sentait aussi démuni. Il prit la main du mourant et la serra dans la sienne avec force comme s'il pouvait lui insuffler un peu de vie et murmura en se penchant légèrement:

«Hypnos…Je te jure que je ne vais pas te laisser mourir.»

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Thanatos détourna le regard du visage blafard de son frère pour le porter sur les deux divinités qui venaient d'entrer.

«Comment va-t-il?» S'enquerra aussitôt le dieu des enfers en portant son regard anxieux sur le mourant.

«Son état a encore empiré...»souffla Thanatos en regardant Apollon enlever sa cape blanche et la lancer sur une méridienne puis sortir de la poche intérieure de sa tunique de couleur pourpre une fiole remplie d'un liquide ocre. Le dieu solaire s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa la main sur le front d'Hypnos pour l'enlever aussitôt en soupirant d'inquiétude.

«Il faut redresser légèrement ton frère que je puisse lui faire prendre ce remède.»

Le dieu de la mort fit ce que lui demanda Apollon et après avoir redressé la tête du doré, il lui courba un peu le cou vers l'arrière afin que sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Le dieu solaire versa alors avec soin le contenu de la fiole entre les lèvres blanchies. Puis Thanatos reposa doucement son frère.

« Dans peu de temps le remède va faire effet et empêcher le poison d'agir aussi vite .» Affirma Apollon.

«Empêcher?» S'exclama Thanatos son regard acier allant de son frère, au dieu solaire. «Je...Je pensais que vous alliez le sauver !»

Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère de mort qui régnait autour d'Hypnos, il se leva brusquement et sortit de la chambre suivi des deux divinités. Après un dernier regard où se reflétait une lueur de tristesse, sur le blond, Hadès ferma doucement la porte derrière lui en fronçant les sourcils contrarié.

« Mon frère est un dieu et les dieux ne peuvent mourir empoisonnés! »Lâcha entre ses dents la mort.

« C'est Justement parce que Hypnos est un dieu qu'il est toujours en vie… Sache qu'il y a un poison qui peut tuer une divinité.C'est le sang du dragon l'Hydre de Lerne et c'est justement ce poison qui se trouvait dans le nectar .

«Impossible!La tête qui la rendait immortelle a été tranché par Héraclès. L'Hydre de Lerne n'ayant plus d'enveloppe charnelle, ne pouvait en conséquence mettre de son sang dans le vin. »Affirma fort justement Thanatos .

«Certes,néanmoins il faut que tu saches qu' il y a des flacons contenants le sang de ce Dragon au mont Olympe .»Souligna Apollon

« Mais...Alors qui? »

«Selon les dire, Héphaïstos.»Lâcha le dieu des enfers .

«Pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à mon frère! Et comment aurait-il pu empoisonner le nectar puisqu'il n'était pas là !» Répliqua le cendré passablement agacé

Hadès resta pensif quelques secondes repensant à la veille. Héphaïstos avait pourtant été d'humeur agréable et rien dans son comportement ne pouvait présager de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il leva le regard et vit celui inquisiteur de Thanatos. Alors il lui rappela et donna dans un même temps son point de vue:

« Héphaïstos est venu hier pour vérifier mon Kamuis. Il s'est rendu ensuite ici pour faire de même avec les vôtres. Je suppose qu'il a caché la fiole de poison à ce moment là. Puis lorsqu'il a fait évader les déités et autres du tartare, il a prévenu l'Hydre de Lerne de l'endroit où il l'avait camouflé. Minos a décelé un peu de son effluve autour de la malheureuse nymphe, prouvant que l'Hydre avais pris possession de son corps et lorsqu'elle n'en a plus eu besoin , l'a tuée avant de fuir hors du royaume des enfers. »

Thanatos les regarda tour à tour, indécis, essayant de comprendre :

« Excusez-moi seigneur Hadès,mais je vous réitère ma question. Que vient faire Hypnos là-dedans?»

«Je suppose qu'il était trop dangereux . » Intervint le dieu solaire. «Et que tu sois empoisonné dans un même temps, n'avait aucune importance pour le dieu criminel .» Ajouta-t-il tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec Hadès.

« Il a expliqué pourquoi il avait ouvert la porte du tartare ? »

Un soupir las échappa des lèvres du dieu soleil,il haussa les épaules signifiant dans ce geste qu'il n'en savait rien.

«Mais...Zeus ne l'a pas demandé à Héphaïstos ?» Persévèra le dieu de la mort.

« Non pour la simple raison qu'il a pris la fuite. »Répondit Apollon.

« Comment ?! »S'exclama Thanatos, « De mieux en mieux ! »Ragea t-il en faisant les cent pas .

«Dionysos a dit l'avoir vu sortir furtivement des appartements d'Hé a supposé que c'était certainement pour remettre le flacon de sang. De ce fait,Zeus l'a envoyé chercher pour l'interroger. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'est métamorphosé en corneille et s'est enfui du mont Olympe,corroborant par sa fuite les dires de Dionysos.»

« Il a très certainement rejoint les évadés du Tartare sur Terre. »Continua Hadès. Il leva ses orbes verts inquiets et suppliants sur Apollon et insista. «Tu es un grand guérisseur ne peux-tu vraiment rien pour le sauver?»

« Hélas non... »

« Même pas une vision ?»

«Encore une fois, je dois te répondre par la né ...»

« Oui ? »Demandèrent avec empressement Hadès et Thanatos dans un même ensemble une leur d'espoir dans leurs yeux.

«Dans mon sommeil, j'ai vu un dragon,du sang et...J'ai la certitude que cela a un lien avec la guérison d'Hypnos. Que le sang d'un dragon pourrait être l' quel dragon?»

«En Amazonie, se trouve le dragonnier que l'on surnomme aussi Dracaena draco qui est l'arbre au sang de dragon. Peut-être est-ce cela que ton rêve veut dire?»

«Mais oui!Je connais l'histoire.» S'exclama Thanatos.« Le dragonnier serait né du sang répandu par Ladon.»

«Qui est le frère de l'Hydre de Lerne ainsi que le fils du dieu malfaisant et puissant Typhon.» Termina Hadès en pensant tout haut.

Il fronça les sourcils contrarié et leva les yeux sur les deux divinités qui le regardaient d'un air sceptique.

«Vous pensez seigneur qu'ils vont vouloir faire revivre Typhon!» S'exclama dubitatif le dieu de la mort.

«Impossible!Zeus lui même l'a enterré sous l'Etna. Néanmoins on ne doit pas écarter cette hypothèse et je vais en parler à mon père. Mais pour l'immédiat, il faut songer à trouver un antidote.»

«je vais envoyer quelques spectres au sanctuaire pour aider les chevaliers d'Athéna dans la recherche de cet arbre.» Fit Hadès en convoquant mentalement ses juges à la Giudecca pour leur donner ses instructions.

«Hadès?»

L'interpellé qui allait prendre congé,leva un regard questionneur vers le dieu solaire:

«Hum?»

«J'ai un grave pressentiment, je pense qu'on va essayer de tuer Athéna. Rester au sanctuaire serait dangereux pour elle.»

«Et?»

«J'ai pensé que tu pourrais... l'accueillir.»Soumit le dieu soleil après un instant d'hésitation.

«Ne crois-tu pas Zeus capable de la protéger?»

«...»

«Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?»

Voyant que son neveux ne lui en dira guère plus pour l'instant, il changea de sujet et revint sur le déesse tout en se promettant de revenir à la charge.

«Je vais contacter Athéna pour l'avertir de la venue d'un de mes juges et de quelques spectres. J'en profiterai pour lui proposer l'invitation...Néanmoins, je doute qu'elle veuille bien l'accepter tu sais très bien qu'elle va décréter que ses chevaliers pourront la protéger et,» Hadès eut un petit sourire en coin .«Je le pense aussi.»

«J'ai peur que tu aies raison.»Approuva le dieu solaire en fronçant les sourcils.

«N'as-tu pas la crainte que les dieux évadés veuillent prendre possession d'un ou plusieurs de ses chevaliers.» Ajouta Hadès en posant un regard scrutateur sur son neveu .

Celui ci eut un micro sourire aux sous-entendus de son oncle. Il croisa les yeux verts intelligents qui le sondaient essayant de trouver ce qu'il lui cachait . Apollon hésita un instant avant de répondre:

«Crainte? Oui,peut être...Mais j'espère que non car ce serait dangereux pour toutes les déités. Envisagez un instant Héphaïstos prenant comme hôte un chevaliers d'or? Vous vous Imaginez la puissance qu'il aurait en s'appropriant la cosmos énergie de celui-ci et en la mélangeant à la sienne ?»

«Je n'ose l'imaginer.»

«Si cela vous inquiète tant. Il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Il faut tuer tous les chevaliers.»Suggéra Thanatos en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Il en avait rien à faire de ces hommes, seul son frère importait pour lui .«Après-tout ce ne sont que des humains et...»

«Thanatos!» S'exclamèrent dans un même temps les deux divinités en lui lançant un regard de colère, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire.

 **La cinquième maison du zodiaque...**

« Aiolia! Je voudrais te parler...»Fit le Sagittaire en le suivant dans son temple.

«Si c'est pour t'entendre le défendre, c'est pas la peine!»rétorqua vivement Aiolia en braquant sur lui des yeux pleins de colère

«N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert, ni à avoir perdu un être cher!»S'agaça Aioros . Puis il reprit d'un ton plus affable.«Je compatis pour tout ce que tu as vécu ,mais je t'en prie...Reprends-toi. Je suis là maintenant à tes côtés. Tu n'es plus seul Aiolia.»

«Je...je ne peux pas...Pas après avoir vécu toutes ces années sous les insultes des autres chevaliers parce que mon frère aîné était un traite. Tu peux imaginer un instant la douleur que j'ai eue, en ne pouvant pleurer ta mort qu'en me cachant? Mais le pire,c'est d'avoir fini par concevoir que oui...Tu avais trahi...»

«Tu as toujours été un petit garçon jovial, fier et...têtu. Remarque, tu l'es toujours.»Sourit tendrement l'aîné,«mais tu es devenu aussi quelqu'un de droit,loyal, juste et même, si tu penses ne pas être capable d'arriver à pardonner...J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu sauras le faire.» poursuivit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

«Ah ouais?Comment sais-tu cela?Puisque-que tu ne m'as pas vu grandir.»

«je m'en suis rendu compte par moi même. Puis il suffit d'écouter ,tous tarissent d'éloges sur toi!Surtout les divins et en particulier Seiya.»

Le lion laissa paraître un petit sourire au coin de sa lèvre et fit une grimace avant de hocher la tête:

«J'te promets rien, mais j'vais essayer.»

«Merci petit frère! J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Oups! Je vais me changer, je ne voudrais pas être en retard!» S'exclama celui-ci avant de sortir et de s'élancer dans les marches menant à la neuvième maison du zodiaque.

Aiolia resta un moment sans réaction, fronçant les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Après tout si cela pouvait rendre son frangin heureux,il pouvait bien prendre sur lui et faire un effort pour ne plus provoquer Saga ou Shura. Le mieux étant de les ignorer, se conforta-t-il avant de rentrer dans son temple.

 **Salon des appartements d'Athéna…**

Les chevaliers divins prirent congés de leur déesse et se dirigèrent vers la porte sous le regard tendre de celle-ci qui ne put s'empêcher d'interpeller les trois bronze qui devaient partir :

« Promettez-moi de faire attention à vous ! »

Les divins se retournèrent, ils lui firent un signe affirmatif de la tête en souriant.

«Promis. » Répondirent-ils de concerts.

Athéna resta un instant à les suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voit plus. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle du trône, lorsqu'elle perçut les propos ironiques des jeunes hommes.

« Vous avez vu les noms des chevaliers d'or qui vont vous rejoindre? »

« Ouais...Moi j'vous le dis, ils vont s'entre-tuer !»

«Il faut faire confiance au grand pope, il a certainement une raison à son choix. »

« Oui,il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. »

Seiya changea subitement de sujet,en lançant avec malice :

«Et j'y pense Shiryu ! T'as que ces trucs là dans ta valise?»

« ... »

«T'as pas pris de jeans? »Poursuivit la voix blagueuse de Seiya.

Athéna pouvait deviner le petit sourire et les yeux remplis d'espièglerie du jeune homme .

«Ce que je porte s'appelle un Tai Chi et c'est très confortable. Et oui, je prends toujours un jean lorsque je viens au sanctuaire. »

« Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne le portes pas ? »

« Dis est- ce que je t'en pose des questions sur ta façon de t'habiller ? »

La déesse eut un petit rictus amusé en entendant les deux amis se chamailler gentiment. Puis les voix s'éloignèrent et elle n'entendit plus que des murmures au loin. Elle resta là songeuse, regardant toujours dans la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Puis secoua la tête en souriant et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre Shion, les chevaliers d'or ainsi que Marine et Shaina.

* * *

Athéna poussa un petit soupir et se leva pour quitter la salle de conférence maintenant bien silencieuse. Elle se tourna vers Shion qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux et eut un petit sourire avant de dire :

«Réunion très mouvementée. »

« Oui ...Mais je sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Ils feront passer leur mission avant tout.»

«Je n'en doute pas un instant.»

«Vous n'avez pas accepté l'invitation d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas? »

«Non je l'ai refusé. Si on doit attenter à ma vie, me cacher un temps chez mon oncle ne résoudra rien,sinon qu'à retarder l'échéance. »

« Mais altesse la moitié de vos chevaliers ne seront pas là pour vous protéger! »

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Shion. Puis Hadès va m'envoyer des spectres pour aider ceux qui restent au sanctuaire au cas où les déités malveillantes voudraient nous attaquer. Ce qui entre-nous, ne se ferait pas avant quelques jours ,puisqu'ils doivent reprendre des forces.»

« Je me doute qu'après tout ce temps passé au tartare, ils en auront besoin. Cependant Héphaïstos lui est en pleine forme et Déesse...Il est très puissant. »

« Je sais cela Shion. Néanmoins je ne crois pas un instant qu'il veuille s'en prendre à moi.»

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? » Demanda le pope avec perplexité.

« Mon instinct. Et il ne m'a jamais trahi. »

«J'espère que cette fois si, il en sera de même.»

La déesse sourit au grand pope et après l'avoir saluer regagna son temple laissant Shion pensif aux dernières paroles d'Athéna. Il soupira et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau en songeant que, seul l'avenir le leur dira.»

 **Quelque part en Amazonie...**

Cela faisait maintenant au moins quinze minutes que Shion et Mü avaient téléporté les trois amis dans un endroit désert et boisé à trois Kilomètres de l'Hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit ainsi que les spectres. Lesdits spectres qui n'étaient nul part en vue.

« On est bien au bon endroit ? »S'enquerra Shun

« Oui, c'est bien le point de rendez-vous.» Lui répondit Seiya.

«On va attendre encore un peu. » Affirma Shiryu.

Après quelques temps Seiya faisant les cents pas s'arrêta,mit sa main en visière pour scruter l'horizon puis soupira d'impatience une énième fois:

« J'en ai marre d'attendre . Je suis tout moite et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.»

«Oui moi aussi ,mais il faut bien attendre les spectres. »

« Ouais bin ,ça fait une heure qu'on poireaute.»

« Seiya a raison on devrait se rendre à l'hôtel pour voir.»Approuva le dragon en se levant .

Il ramassa son sac à dos qu'il jeta sur son épaule . Shun fit de même et le trio prit un chemin en direction de Manaus.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ne nous auraient pas attendus ? »

« Bah... J'pense que oui. Après tout ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part des hommes d'Hadès.»

Shiryu esquissa un sourire et tourna son regard vert d'eau sur le chevalier d'Andromède en opinant de la tête.

«Du même avis que Seiya. »

 **Sanctuaire,troisième maison zodiacale...**

Songeur,Saga allait rentrer dans son temple lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui la voix coléreuse de son jumeau :

«j'exige une explication ! »

« Tu exiges ? Et...Que veux tu savoir au juste ? »

« Tu le sais très bien . Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'insulter sans riposter ?»

« Je ne peux empêcher Aiolia de me détester, ni de me dire des choses blessantes, surtout que je le comprends. Et dis-moi? Pourquoi devrait-il me pardonner alors que toi ,tu me hais. »

« Ça suffit arrête ça !»

«Pourquoi ! » S'écria Saga « Rien que ton regard me le prouve et tu as raison, je mérite ta haine... Je t'ai fait tant de mal.» Poursuivit-il de la tristesse dans la voix.

« J'suis pas en reste. Moi aussi je t'ai fait du mal et pas qu'à toi. Mais... Je me suis racheté et ma déesse dans sa bonté m'a pardonné. Comme elle l'a fait pour toi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et à part le chevalier du Lion , tout le monde t'apprécie et te respecte. Alors...Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ ! »

«Je ne suis pas a pas le même caractère , tu as su t'intégrer. »

« Ha Ouais !Et bien détrompe toi ,je suis juste toléré parce qu'Athéna m'a pardonné...J'suis même pas un chevalier d'or ! J'suis pas idiot, j'sais bien pourquoi Shion a exigé que les chevaliers viennent sans que j'en ai pas. Et autre chose Je...ne...Te...hais...pas ! »Martela-t-il en tournant le dos pour reprendre les marches menant au temple de son ami Milo.

Saga resta silencieux un moment la gorge trop serré pour parler . Il était un sale égoïste ne pensant qu'à lui ,ne voyant même pas la détresse de son jumeau . Maintenant, il comprenait l'habitude de son frère envers lui, ce n'était pas de la de la colère ,car il n'avait pas su comprendre son mal-être. Il regarda son cadet monter les marches et sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. « Mais bon-sang réagis ! »Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. Il courut derrière lui en l'interpellant :

« Kanon ! Attends... »

Celui-ci s'arrêta sans se retourner laissant venir vers lui son frère. Saga posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour le faire retourner et les yeux brillant de larmes, il l'entoura des ses bras le serrant contre son cœur :

« Pardon ...Pardon ...Je t'aime petit frère . »

Kanon ferma un instant les yeux pour contenir une brusque montée de larmes. Néanmoins les traîtresses s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main avant de lever son regard brouillé sur Saga et d'un ton faussement en colère, il grogna:

« Et voilà ! Encore à t'excuser... »

Devant la déconfiture de Saga, Kanon éclata de rire. Le chevalier du Gémeau sourit puis se laissa aller et son rire vint rejoindre celui de son cadet. La première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment de complicité comme celui-ci...Si un jour ils l'avaient vraiment eu...

 **Brésil, ville de Manaus...**

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait du les attendre ? » Remarqua Niobé en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Il faisait trop chaud . » Lui répondit nonchalamment un des deux juges qui faisait parti du petit groupe.

« Ils ne sont quand même pas cons au point de rester sur place par ce soleil de plomb. » Répliqua le deuxième juge ,un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« J'ai bien peur que si... Monsieur.» Sourit Queen en jetant un regard dans la petite pièce presque vide qui jouxtait avec la réception ,simplement séparé par une sorte de grande voûte.

Son attention fut soudainement attiré par l'entrée de trois beaux jeunes hommes dont une certaine virilité tranquille exsudait de chacun de leurs gestes. Il arrêta de rire et haussa un sourcil appréciateur avant de demander en les montrant du menton :

« C'est pas eux ?»

Les regards suivirent celui de l'Allemand et ils furent saisis. Certes Ils s'était attendus à les trouver changés mais là… Ils étaient devenus de magnifiques jeunes hommes. Ils les regardèrent avancer vers la réception où se trouvait un type plus absorbé par la télévision que par les clients.

Les bronze posèrent leurs sacs à dos et saluèrent le réceptionniste .Shun échangea un regard surpris avec ses amis car ledit réceptionniste absorbé par l'écran d'un petit téléviseur n'avait pas bronché d'un cil . Andromède posa une main sur le comptoir et interpella gentiment l'homme :

« Monsieur ?»

«Ouais...»Répondit-il s'en lever la tête de l'écran.

«On a retenu une chambre pour nous au non de... »

«Ce sont vos amis qui ont votre clef . Ils sont installés la-bas. »Leur indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main désinvolte en montrant la table où étaient déjà installés juges et spectres.

Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Scrutant la salle, ils les aperçurent dans un coin de la pièce buvant tranquillement une boisson bien fraîche semblant ne pas les avoir remarqués.

« Peut-on nous servir à boire,s'il vous plaît ?»

L'homme daigna lever la tête et croisa le regard vert d'eau de celui qui venait de le solliciter.

« Ouais... Allez pendre place, j'vous envoie tout de suite un serveur.»

Les trois amis rejoignirent les hommes d'Hadès qui leur adressèrent un regard indifférent et reprirent leur conversation se désintéressant des jeunes bronzes.

« Bonjours ! » les saluèrent Shiryu et Shun adoptant un comportement conciliant.

Comme salut, les spectres leur firent un signe de tête tout en continuant leur conversation. Devant ce manque de respect Seiya sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Je pensais que vous deviez nous attendre au point de rendez-vous!»les interpella-t-il les bras croisés sur le torse.

Shun mit doucement sa main sur le bras de celui-ci pour l'inciter au calme avant de s'asseoir au bout de la table. Alors que Shiryu impassible prit place face à lui et de ce fait se retrouva au côté de celui qu'il avait tué aux enfers pendant la guerre sacré dragon se tourna vers l'un des juges et demanda avec un semblant de sourire:

« Vous avez réservé les bateaux ? »

Minos se pencha légèrement et avec un petit sourire sournois, il lâcha:

«Non .»

« Vous vous êtes au moins renseignés sur les agences ? »Insista Shiryu en buvant une grande gorgée d'eau.

« Non...Et de toute façon, c'est à vous de vous en occuper. »Poursuivit le cendré comme si tout cela coulait de source.

« Et pourquoi cela devrait être nous ?» S'étonna Shun.

Minos secoua négativement la tête, en soupirant exaspéré et las d'entendre les questions des bronzes. Néanmoins, il répondit :

«On ne nous en a pas donné l'ordre. »

Des yeux jaune d'or regardèrent les divins légèrement amusés et un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines . Qu'ils étaient divertissants ces chevaliers avec leurs questions et leur crédulité. D'ailleurs , pensa-t-il en perdant soudainement son sourire .Il avait du mal à comprendre, comment ces jeunes chevaliers et bronze de surcroît,aient pu sauver leur déesse et vaincre son seigneur Hadè son poing sous la table, il sentit une colère monter en lui. Ce Seiya...Non ! Il ne devait pas laisser court à ce genre de sentiments. Ils étaient en paix maintenant et ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Il soupira et se tourna vers Pharaon pour ordonner :

« Tu iras avec eux. »

«Oui monsieur » Opina le spectre.

« Avant toute chose,nous allons prendre une douche. » Affirma Andromède en se levant suivi de ses deux amis.

« Je pense pas . »

« Quoi ? » Fit Seiya en regardant Queen, laissant paraître dans ses yeux l'incompréhension la plus totale .

« Le gros type derrière le comptoir, nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème de tuyauteries dans votre chambre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous douchez avant un certain temps. »

«Par contre vous ,vous avez une douche.» Remarqua Shun en posant ses yeux vert émeraude sur la tablée.

« Oui,on n'a pas de problème avec les nôtres . » Sourit Niobé.

« Alors là ! C'est le pompon. » Marmonna Pégase .

« Et...Vous nous proposez pas dans prendre une chez vous? » Essaya Shun tout en se doutant de la réponse.

« Non, on ne vous le propose pas. »Fit le blond se faisant porte parole de tous .

Retenant un soupir agacé, devant les mines des spectres qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser de leurs déboires, les divins prirent leur mal en allèrent les quitter lorsque le premier juge des enfers demanda soudainement:

« Vous savez qui sont ceux qui vont nous rejoindre ? »

Et voilà!Shiryu esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et tourna les yeux brillants d'une étincelle de malice vers le blond. Il pencha la tête de côté et sembla réfléchir , puis il répondit d'un ton des plus naturellement :

« Oui...On sait. »

Le dragon lança un regard de connivence avec Seiya et Shun, tandis que dans les yeux des autres se lisaient la perplexité.Pourquoi ce chevalier ne continuait pas ?

« Alors ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Je ne vous dirai pas qui sera là, puisqu'on ne nous en a pas donné l'ordre. Sur ce, veuillez nous excuser, on doit trouver des bateaux.»Conclut-il dans un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Les mâchoires des juges ainsi que des spectres se crispèrent de fureur . Manifestement, il fallut beaucoup de volontés aux juges pour ne pas exploser. Le voyage promettait bien des conflits des deux côtés et pourtant ils allaient devoir faire de leurs ex-ennemis...des alliés.

 **Sanctuaire...**

« Fait chier ! Pourquoi m'avoir choisi !»

« J'te signale que t'es pas le seul à partir. »

« Pourquoi les bronze eux, ils ont été téléporté avant ? »

« Parce que ce sont les chouchous à leur déesse ... »

« vous n'avez pas fini de dire n'importe quoi! Vous savez très bien qu'ils sont partis avant, pour que vous n'arriviez pas ensemble. Et préparer le terrain.» Les réprimanda Marine, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, partagée entre l'amusement et l'énervement.

«Puis ce n'est que pour quelques jours. »

« Dixit celui qui reste au sanctuaire. »

« N'oubliez pas que nous aussi on va se coltiner des spectres ! »

« Ouais...Moi ce qui m'emmerde, c'est de devoir me les coltiner ainsi que les deux juges»

« J'suis sûr qu'ils sont là pour nous espionner. »

« Il y a plusieurs choses qui sont pas claires. »

« J'suis pas d'accord !Puis n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en mission et...»

«La ferme ! »

Shaka, Aldébarant et Marine suivirent des yeux les chevaliers qui venaient de les quitter et descendaient les interminables marches en discutant bruyamment ,chacun donnant son avis personnel sur leur futur tache _._ Les trois chevaliers s'entre regardèrent perplexe. Le Brésilien haussa les épaules d'un air amusé et dit d'un ton hilare.

« Je ne remercierai jamais assez Shion de ne pas m'avoir choisi pour cette mission.»

« Je ne m'inquiète vont réussir à cohabiter . »

« Qu'ils réussissent à s'entendre entre eux serait déjà bien. »

«Sans cosmos dans la forêt y seront bien obligés .» Fit la voix de Dohko derrière eux en regardant pensivement le groupe de chevaliers au loin qui se dispersaient pour rejoindre respectivement leur temple.

À suivre^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre, et peut-être pour les chapitres à venir.

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Un grand merci à ma gentille beta lectrice Zarbioide .**

* * *

Athena, je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que le suite continuera à te plaire^^.

Marine, merci pour ton commentaire ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Manaus...**

Deux coups discrets frappés à la porte firent sortir Rhadamanthe de ses réflexions. Il regarda le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et eut un petit sourire dérisoire en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours à la première page. En se levant, il le posa sur la petite table en bois et alla ouvrir la porte. Shiryu, Shun et Pharaon se trouvaient sur le palier, il fit un signe de tête leur signifiant d'entrer, remarquant au passage que Pégase n'était pas avec eux . Néanmoins il n'en souffla mot et se dirigea de nouveau vers son fauteuil où il reprit place en levant son regard questionneur vers les trois jeunes hommes:

«Alors?»

« Nous avons eu du mal à trouver une agence qui veuille bien nous louer un bateau sans un guide, monsieur. » Le renseigna Pharaon. « Cependant, nous avons quand même réussi à trouver une solution pour le transport » Ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant le visage mécontent du premier juge.

« Ah enfin vous êtes de retour ! » Fit soudainement la voix de Minos derrière eux .

Celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le fauteuil se trouvant à côté de Rhadamanthe, il s'y installa et remonta les manches de sa chemise.

« Vous disiez ? »

« Pharaon expliquait qu'on avait été obligé de nous rabattre sur un bus local.»Poursuivit Andromède en jetant autour de lui un regard circulaire. La chambre était beaucoup plus grande que la leur et pourtant ils n'étaient que deux. Mais cela devait être d'un naturel pour eux. Aux enfers, ils étaient des seigneurs et ils ne se gênaient pas pour conserver leurs rangs même en mission.

« Bus !» s'exclama le blond en levant un regard mécontent sur l'Égyptien qui instinctivement recula d'un pas en gardant le silence de peur des représailles .

« Oui, il y a un arrêt au coin de la rue. Au prochain village,il y a un embarcadère où là nous pourrons louer des pirogues. »Intervint Shiryu en posant son regard calme et sérieux sur les deux juges.

«Dans mes souvenirs Rhad avait bien précisé bateau...Non ? »

«Oui mais... »Commença Shun.

«Mais rien du tout ! Vous nous voyez prendre un bus? » s'emporta Minos . « D'ici qu'il soit plein à craquer et par cette chaleur je vous dis pas l'odeur .» Ajouta-t-il en grommelant.

Un instant de silence mortifié passa face au snobisme et à la mauvaise foi du griffon.

« Minos a raison...je vous spécifie pas de guide et vous,vous trouvez le moyen de choisir un bus. »Soupira la Whyvern en secouant la tête.

« Vous avez une meilleure solution ? » L'interrogea Shiryû en haussant un sourcil.

«Oui ! Vous n'avez pas songé un instant à louer une voiture ? »Répliqua le blond .

« Si , mais pour louer une voiture le conducteur doit avoir vingt et un ans et posséder le permis valide ayant plus de deux ans. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas...Et vous ? »

Le permis de conduire? Les deux juges échangèrent un regard perplexe. En fait, oui ils l'avaient...Ou plutôt ils l'avaient eu du temps de leur vie sur terre. Mais...

« Ta question est limite ridicule.À quoi pourrait-il bien nous servir aux enfers ?»Fit remarquer Rhadamanthe un brin agacé.

« Vous savez une fois que vous êtes déclarés mort. Le permis devient invalide. »Ajouta Minos d'un ton ironique.

Pharaon resté silencieux depuis un moment, ne put s'empêcher de gausser aux propos sarcastiques de ses supérieurs vis-à-vis des bronzes, s'attirant de ce fait le regard glacial de la Wyvern qui lui ordonna:

«Va prévenir les autres que le repas est à dix-neuf heures. Et préparez vos bagages pour demain.»

Le Sphinx acquiesça en s'inclinant légèrement par habitude avant de se rappeler qu'il était en mission. Il se redressa promptement et sortit avec soulagement de la chambre pour rejoindre celle des spectres.

« Si vous n'avez plus rien à nous demander, nous allons prendre notre douche.»

« Ensemble ? » les nargua Minos.

« Minos...»Soupira Le blond.

« Bah quoi ? Je voulais seulement savoir s'ils sont aussi sages qu'ils en ont l'air ?» Lâcha tranquillement le Norvégien.

« Sage ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous- entends par sage ?» S'enquerra Rhadamanthe en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Shiryu et Shun observaient les deux juges, déconcertés. Non seulement, ils parlaient d'eux comme si ils n'étaient pas là. Mais en plus ,ils sous-entendaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de libido!

«Pour répondre à votre première question, bien que cela ne vous regarde en aucune façon,non, nous ne couchons pas ensemble et,oui nous avons une vie sexuelle épanouie...Maintenant si vous n'avez plus de questions sur le voyage. Je vous prie de nous excuser, nous avons une douche à prendre.» Dit Shiryu sur un ton d'ironie

« Faites donc...»Répondit l'étoile céleste en observant longuement le chevalier du dragon une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

 **Quelque part en Grèce, dans un petit village...**

«Tu as bien choisi ma sœur, ce corps est superbe.»

«Tu trouves?»Fit coquètement la jeune femme au long cheveux châtain clair.

«Oui ,dommage que tu ne puisses le garder. »

« Tu sais très bien que, plus je prends possession de corps humains, plus je reprends des forces. Et pareil pour toi... Par contre je ne peux te faire le même compliment... Tu es... quelconque. » Fit-elle en évaluant l'apparence de son frère d'un œil critique.

« Je sais. » Soupira Ladon, « mais j'ai pris ce qui ferai mieux au prochain. »

« De quoi vous plaigniez-vous? Vous avez vu de quoi j'ai du me contenter ? D'un vieil homme... » Se plaignit Ixion en faisant une grimace de dégoût. « Pourquoi dans cette maison ,Il n'y avait qu'un beau jeune homme ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le laisser .»Continua-t-il en foudroyant Tantale.

«Pourquoi te l'aurai-je laissé ?»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous polémiquez là-dessus ? Dans peu de temps vous allez reprendre vos vraies cela n'est pas mon cas! J'ai toujours la même enveloppe contre...je plains certains d'entre vous. Surtout toi ma pauvre Hydre, tu vas redevenir un monstre de laideur. **»** Affirma Éris d'un ton faussement affligé.

« Pour le combat final, c'est certain. Mais après je pourrai choisir et garder à jamais le corps que je choisirai... »

Hydre se tut soudainement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir jeune hommes identiques entrèrent dans la pièce d'un pas vif ,imposant le silence aux déités et démons évadés des enfers .La seule différence entre les jumeaux étaient les cheveux, bruns aux reflets rouges et des yeux dorés pour Deimos . Quant-à Phobos, ils étaient plus claires que ceux de son frère, châtains aux reflets ocres et ses yeux étaient plus foncés, d'une couleur mordorée .

«Nous venons d'apprendre que des chevaliers d'Athéna ainsi que des spectres, étaient au Brésil.» Affirma d'emblée le dieu de la crainte.

« Je suppose que ces idiots recherchent l'arbre au sang de dragon.»

« Tu supposes bien...Grâce à tes illusions, Até. » Fit Déimos en posant un regard admiratif sur la jeune femme se tenant au côté d'Éris. La déesse était magnifique avec sa longue chevelure d'or. Son teint était pâle, mais sans défaut, sa silhouette svelte. « Aussi belle que malfaisante pensa-t-il, avant de poursuivre en un rictus féroce :

« Notre cher Apollon croit avoir eu une vision. Je jubile en imaginant sa déconvenue, lorsqu'il va se rendre compte qu'il a été dupé. »

« Tous pensent rechercher la sève de cet arbre pour sauver Hypnos. »Poursuivit Phobos.

« Hélas...Aucun remède existe. » fit Déimos d'un ton de regret, démenti par un petit sourire sadique.

« Vous avez vraiment peur de ce dieu du sommeil ? »

« Il peut endormir des déités ! Il l'a fait par deux fois avec Zeux. Alors oui... Il vaut mieux qu'il meure. » Affirma la déesse de la discorde.

«J'enrage que Thanatos ne soit pas à l'agonie lui aussi! »

« Patience Sisyphe, son tour viendra. »

« Vous n'avez pas songé un moment que la sève de l'arbre au sang de dragon est peut-être le remède ?Ou peut la complémenter ? . » Remarqua tout d'un coup Hydre de Lerne d'un ton inquiet.

«Oui !N'oubliez pas que c'est de mon sang que germa le premier dragonnier .» Se rengorgea Ladon.

« Pas de quoi fanfaronner ! »Persifla Até d'un ton moqueur.

«Surtout que cela a été le jour de ta mort. Où sont les Kères? »Ajouta Éris se désintéressant complètement des deux dragons.

«Cachées dans la montagne. Comme tu sais, elles adorent boire le sang des humains. Il est préférable de les tenir éloignées de la tentation .»Sourit le dieu de la panique.

« Quels sont les chevaliers d'Athéna et spectres ?» Demanda tout à coup Tandale.

« Trois petits bronzes inintéressants. Par contre les deux juges sont dangereux, ils connaissent notre aura. Néanmoins cela n'est pas problématique puisque nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger de ce lieu dans l'immédiat. »

«Ne surestime pas ces petits chevaliers de bronze, Déimos . N'oublie pas qu'ils ont vaincus deux puissants dieux. »Affirma la déesse de la discorde

« Peut être mais, nous allons agir dans l'ombre. »

« j'ai hâte de les combattre et de m'amuser un peu avec eux avant de les tuer. » Conclut Phobos dans un sourire morbide que l'on n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sur un visage aussi angélique.

 **Le** **lendemain matin Manaus...**

Juges, spectres et chevaliers sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers l'arrêt de bus se trouvant à quelques rues. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils remarquèrent qu'il était presque désert. Seiya alla regarder les horaires puis jeta un rapide coup œil sur sa montre avant de hausser les épaules :

«Soit il est passé depuis peu ou il va arriver...»

En voyant les visages visiblement agacés des deux juges, Shun se tourna vers les Brésiliens qui attendaient le bus et les salua :

«Bom dia ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire engageant, il s'enquit auprès d'eux:

« Vous attendez le bus pour Puraquequara ? »

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils ne comprenant rien à ce qu'Andromède leur demanda .

« Nâo entendo. » fit une des deux personnes en secouant la tête.

«Autocarro...Puraquequara. » Essaya à son tour Shiryu en montrant le nom du village sur la carte qu'il venait de sortir de son sac à dos.

« Nâo!.»S'exclama leur interlocuteur en faisant de grand geste.

«Nâo quoi ? Il est passé ou pas ? » Intervint Minos qui commençait à s'agacer légèrement.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais le bus arriva à ce moment-là , cependant l'autocar continua sa route sous les yeux effarés des huit protagonistes. Leur interlocuteur se précipita derrière le véhicule en criant au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Le conducteur ayant certainement aperçu le pauvre homme à bout de souffle qui gesticulait en faisant de grands gestes, freina brutalement et ouvrit la porte.

«Rapido ! » Les invertit le deuxième individu en les doublant d'un pas rapide. Les cinq hommes d'Hadès et les trois divins se regardèrent interdits pendant une seconde, puis ils se dirigèrent précipitamment vers le bus. Les juges montèrent en premier et Minos grommela dans ses dents en voyant le bus plein à craquer:

« Je m'en doutais. »

Dans le même état d'esprit que son alter- ego, Rhadamanthe sortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour payer les places en maudissant les bronzes et son incapable de spectre .

 **Sanctuaire d'Athéna...**

Shion entra dans le septième temple et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il vit Dohko regarder par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Le Chinois avala une gorgée d'un breuvage fumant sans se retourner laissant son amant venir vers lui. Ledit amant passa ses bras tendrement autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule droite du Chinois.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Dohko se laissa aller contre le torse musclé avant de lui répondre le sourire aux lèvres.

«À Shiryu et au jeune homme qu'il est devenu. Je suis si fier de lui. Remarque je l'ai toujours été.»

« Tu peux l'être. »

«Tu veux un thé?»

« Oui je vais le faire. »Sourit Shion avant de l'embrasser chastement, au coin des lèvres.

« Tu sais Mü a eu la même réaction que toi vis-à-vis de Kiki. » Ajouta-t-il en enlevant ses bras de son bien-aimé.

Shion fit chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire sous le regard tendre du Chinois. Il mit un sachet de thé dans le bol et resta planté devant le plan de travail attendant que l'eau ait bouilli . Il songeait à ce qu'Athéna venait de lui révéler, le confortant dans un sens dans ses suppositions. Néanmoins le mystère persistait et beaucoup de questions étaient encore sans réponses.

«Un problème avec les chevaliers?» S'enquerra Dohko.

« Non...Tout c'est bien passé. Ils sont dans la forêt Amazonienne.»

« Shiryu et les autres étaient au rendez-vous ?»

« Non,mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, les ors étaient un peu en avance.»

«C'était bien la déesse Artémis qui a rendu visite à Athéna ? »Poursuivit Dohko en se reversant un café.

« Oui.»Répondit Shion en allant s'asseoir à la table de cuisine.

Le chevalier de la Balance prit place en face de lui et se pencha légèrement en avant, tout en le fixant:

« Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout.»

« De quoi parles-tu?»

«Tu es certain que les chevaliers ont été envoyés en Amazonie pour...fumer le calumet de la paix ?»

Le pope eut un petit sourire à ces mots. Son sourire s'élargit en repensant à l'information que lui avait dit Angelo d'un ton de confidence moqueuse. Aphrodite avait une peur noire des araignées.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »Demanda son amant incrédule .

« Aphrodite.» fit le Tibétain avant de reprendre son sérieux . « Il y a trop de tension entre les chevaliers. J'espère que dans cette forêt assez hostile,ils s'entre-aideront et peut être que leurs rancœurs s'estomperont. Par là, j'entends aussi avec les spectres.»

« Hum...À moins qu'ils ne s'entretuent .Mais connaissant Shiryu et ses amis ,ils feront tout pour calmer le jeu. Quoi que Seiya, je le vois bien se jeter dans la mêlée. » Lâcha la Balance en faisant une petite grimace comique avant qu'elle ne se transforme en sourire.«Alors Aphrodite ? » Ajouta-t-il le visage reflétant maintenant une certaine curiosité.

« Il est arachnophobe. » Sourit Shion.

Un bref instant l'étonnement ainsi qu'un éclair de sourire passèrent dans les yeux de Dohko. Mais ressentant une certaine gêne chez le Tibétain,il continua de le sonder en taisant son amusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Insista-t'il plus sérieusement.

Dohko le connaissait si bien ! Un sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres du pope,avant de disparaître devant les yeux verts pleins d'interrogations, l'incitant à parler.

«Je viens d'avoir une conversation télépathique avec Athéna et elle m'a appris qu'Artémis avait entendu parler de certaines écritures sur un antidote qui peut sauver un dieu d'une mort certaine par empoisonnement. Car même si une déité est immortelle dans le temps, il n'est pas invincible, la preuve avec Hypnos. »

La Balance observa longuement le Tibétain en plissant les yeux et finalement, il posa la question :

«Qui se trouve ?»

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, ils s'entre-regardèrent, puis Shion soupira. Comment a-t-il pu croire un instant qu'il aurait pu échapper à cet interrogatoire ? Rien n'échappait à Dohko.

« Les déités ne le savent pas. Néanmoins il y a un village en Amazonie où les femmes étaient appelées Icamiabas »

«En terme plus simple, des Amazones. » Souligna le Chinois .

« Il reste une descendante de ses femmes guerrières, prénommée Nafiwa. Les chevaliers ont pour mission de trouver le village et d'essayer d'avoir de plus amples informations. Cette femme pourrait peut être apporter des éclaircissements à propos de ce soi-disant contre poison.»

« À part ça, tu as envoyé des chevaliers d'or pour qu'ils apprennent à s'entraider ?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shiryu et ses amis .Comme tu sais,les spectres et chevaliers ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas se servir de leurs cosmos sauf en cas danger. Néanmoins,je suis persuadé que les monstres et déités enfuis des enfers n'agiront pas dans l'immédiat. D'autant qu'ils ne savent rien au sujet de ces écrits.»Argumenta Shion d'une voix apaisante. « De surcroît Artémis n'est pas certaine qu'ils soient dans cette forêt Amazonienne. » finit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de son amant.

«J'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe.» Soupira Dohko se déridant sous la caresse. «Me demande comment des Amazones peuvent être au courant d'une quelconque annotation? Et surtout qui ?»Continua-t-il en réfléchissant au problème à haute voix.

«C'est ce qu'on espère découvrir... Malgré tout la déesse de la chasse se rappelle que son amie guerrière lui avait parlé de jeunes chinois . Ceux-ci lui avait révélé que le dieu guérisseur Baoshengdadi avait trouvé un remède.»

« Alors la sève de l'arbre au sang de dragon ? »

«À ne pas négliger,puisque Apollon a eu une vision.»

«N'empêche que pour l'instant on avance à l'aveuglette. Tous ça est mauvais pour Hypnos qui se meure. »

« Je sais... »Soupira Shion en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

 **Temple du Bélier...**

Assis sur la première marche entre les hautes colonnes de son temple, Mü attendait l'arrivée des émissaires d'Hadès. Lorsqu'il vit venir vers lui le chevalier des Gémeaux, pensant que celui-ci allait lui demander l'autorisation de passer, l'Atlante fut surpris de le voir s'asseoir à ses côtés .

«Cela ne te dérange pas si j'attends les spectres avec toi ?. »

« Non...Ils vont bientôt arriver. »Sourit le Bélier.

Saga l'observa de son regard vert bleuté,détaillant ses fins cheveux mauves tombant sur son amure d'or . Puis il remonta vers le visage aux traits fins qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil mi-questionneur,mi- moqueur. Le Grec marqua un temps d'hésitation puis lâcha :

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour nos amis partis en Amazonie.»

« Moi aussi, mais tu sais le danger est partout. » Répondit le Tibétain.

Un silence détendu s'installa entre eux avant que Mü ne reprenne doucement :

« Je ne crois pas avoir un jour ressenti ton cosmos aussi serein que tout à l'heure. Certainement grâce à tes ...retrouvailles avec Kanon.»

« Oui,son pardon et notre conversation d'hier soir m'a fait du bien et je pense qu'il en va de même pour mon frère.»

« Et aussi le fait de cet accolade entre vous avant le départ. »

Le Grec acquiesça en souriant tendrement en se remémorant ce moment. Il laissa un instant son regard s'attarder sur un petit lézard qui se dorait la pilule au soleil à quelques mètres d'eux, semblant faire corps avec la pierre. Il hésita une seconde et sans quitter des yeux le petit reptile, il demanda dans un murmure :

« Et toi Mü, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour le mal que je t'ai fait ? »

Ce dernier tourna son visage vers Saga et posa sa main sur la sienne. À ce geste le gémeau leva son regard brillant de tristesse mais aussi de surprise sur le Bélier. Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'il vit dans les orbes vertes,de la douceur.

«Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser cette question ? »

«Et ?»

«Non, je ne t'en...»

Mü n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car il venait ainsi que Saga ,de ressentir les cosmos des spectres. L'instant d'après, ceux-ci avançaient dans leur direction escortés par les gardes du sanctuaire. Les chevaliers du Bélier et des Gémeaux allèrent à la rencontre des hommes d'Hadès.

« Soyez les bienvenus.» Les salua Mü , tandis que Saga leur fit un signe de tête.

«Merci...Mais était-il nécessaire que l'on nous accueille de cette façon ? N'étaient-ils pas prévenus de notre venue ?» souligna le deuxième juge en faisant un geste de la main vers les gardes.

« Certes et je te prie de les excuser mais, ils n'ont fait que leurs devoirs de soldats...Si vous voulez nous suivre on vous conduit au temple du grand pope. »Leur soumit le chevalier du Bélier d'un ton ferme mais courtois.

 **Forêt Amazonienne...**

Les hommes d'Hadès et les trois divins regardaient dans un silence émerveillé, les berges d'une beauté époustouflante et luxuriante. Des rideaux de feuillages coulaient des arbres comme pour garder secret les choses qui se passaient à couvert et à l'abri des regards des passagers des deux pirogues à moteur. Silence, ponctué par le bruit des moteurs, des cris d'oiseaux différents et des petits ploufs des poissons qui perçaient la surface de l'eau.

Dans la première pirogue à moteur se trouvait, Minos,Pharaon,Niobé ainsi que Seiya tenant la barre. Shiryu dirigeait la deuxième ayant à son bord Rhadamanthe, Queen et Shun.

Ils ralentirent et empruntèrent l'un des bras d'un petit affluent de l'Amazone pour pénétrer un peu plus dans le cœur de la forêt. Aidés de leurs machettes ,ils écartèrent avec difficulté la végétation qui se faisait plus dense, pour se frayer un passage dans cette flore. Ils virent enfin à même pas quelques mètres d'eux, l'endroit où ils devaient débarquer.

 **Dans un même temps...**

«À votre avis ? Quels spectres on va voir débarquer ? » Demanda Aphrodite en jetant son sac à dos par terre.

«On n'en sait rien. Mais je suppose qu'il doit y avoir parmi eux, un juge…» Suggéra Kanon.

« M'en fous... y en a aucun que j'peux piffrer.» Marmonna Aiolia en se délestant à son tour de son havresac.

« De toute façon qui que ce soit, on va devoir cohabiter avec eux. »Répondit Shura en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

«Vous avez entendu? Quelqu'un a crié...» Lança le Cancer en scrutant dans la direction où il avait entendu les cris.

« Oui … ça vient du fleuve. »Ajouta Kanon en prêtant l'oreille.

«J'espère que ce n'est pas un de nos chevaliers?» s'inquiéta Aoilia.

Aux propos du Lion ,les chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers l'endroit d'où leur étaient parvenus les cris. Au abord du fleuve ,ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

* * *

Se retenant de rire,Shiryu et Shun prirent leurs sacs à dos dans la pirogue qu'ils avaient tirés sur la rive. Le spectre de l'Alraune lança un regard mécontent aux deux bronzes hilares avant d'aller donner un coup de main aux deux autres spectres qui peinaient à sortir de la rivière avec leurs sacs . Il trouvait la situation légèrement humiliante pour ses compagnons et surtout pour son seigneur,Minos du griffon qu'il n'osa regarder. Les deux chevaliers s'entre regardèrent amusés et rejoignirent leur ami, lui apportant de se fait un soutien silencieux, vu que celui-ci était fusillé des regards mauvais de leurs ex adversaires.

Rhadamanthe les bras croisés secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré tout en fixant Pégase qui se passait une main dans ses cheveux mouillés d'un geste penaud tout en regardant deux des spectres et Minos trempés jusqu'aux os .

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! »Gronda le Griffon en tordant sa chemise qu'il venait d'enlever.

« C'est pas ma faute si votre spectre a gesticulé dans tous les sens en hurlant et qu'il est tombé à l'eau en faisant chavirer la pirogue ! »

« Tu as lâché le manche! » Répliqua Minos d'un ton irrité.

« Il a jeté sur moi l'araignée !» S'indigna Pégase.

« J...J' m' excuse seigneurs ...Une ...Une araignée est...est tombée sur moi. »Bégaya le pauvre Niobé.

Pour toute réponse Rhadamanthe se contenta de lui jetait un regard glacé.

« Avoir peur d'un insecte est indigne d'un spectre et d'un...chevalier. » Les sermonna sèchement l'étoile céleste de la noblesse.

« Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes, mais des arachnides. » Lança soudainement la voix railleuse de Deathmask.

« Yééééh ! Content de vous voir ! » s'écria joyeusement Seiya en apercevant les chevaliers d'or .

Les bronzes se précipitèrent avec soulagement, vers les nouveaux venus laissant derrière eux les hommes d'Hadès. Ceux-ci fixaient les ors avec attention sans bouger, indécis quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire . Rhadamanthe se raidit instantanément en voyant celui qu'il détestait le plus,à part peut être Seyia, se trouver à quelques mètres de lui.

«Tiens!Mon ex-ancien meilleur ennemi. »Lança le chevalier de ses sombres pensées, d'un ton narquois.

Une lueur meurtrière se mit à briller dans les yeux dorés du blond.

«Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment?»

«Prends-le comme tu veux.»

Une tension palpable s'installa entre les deux hommes . Les chevaliers échangèrent un regard entendu décidant d'un commun accort de ne rien dire qui pourrait envenimer leur alliance. Le silence se fit et régna quelques secondes , seulement entrecoupé par quelques onomatopées que Minos laissait s'échapper exprimant son mécontentement. En effet le juge était agenouillé, les sourcil froncés il retirait de son sac à dos ruisselant, quelques vêtements mouillés, une carte dans un piteux état ainsi qu'une boite d'allumettes foutue. Par contre la trousse à pharmacie, le couteau suisse et la gourde étaient dans un bon état. Les deux spectres qui se trouvait sur la même pirogue que leur seigneur, le regardait faire puis ils dévièrent leurs yeux remplis de colère sur Seiya . Ledit Seiya fit semblant de ne pas les voir et ajusta avec une grande, très grande concentration les sangles de son sac à dos .

«Tu ne regardes pas tes affaires?» l'interpella Queen en montrant du menton le bagage que ce dernier tenait dans les mains.

«Non, il est imperméable. On s'est dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'eau en il valait mieux un truc étanche.»

Un nouveau silence se fit et les hommes d'Hadès s'entre regardèrent interloqués un instant puis en colère contre eux-mêmes de ne pas y avoir songé.

«Bah ouais, c'était logique.» Lâcha Aiolia en levant un sourcil moqueur.

«Faut être faible d'esprit pour ne pas y avoir pensé.» Ricana Kanon d'un grand sourire narquois.

«Les pauvres! Vous n'êtes pas gentils... Ils doivent déjà se trouver assez idiots comme ça sans que vous en rajoutiez .» Soupira Aphrodite en secouant la tête d'un air faussement affligé.

«...»

Un instant de stupéfaction passa avant que les juges et spectres devinrent livides de colère aux propos moqueurs des chevaliers, surtout, ce sournois de poisson avec son faux air navré.

« Votre comportement est inacceptable » lança Minos d'une voix tendue et agressive.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » s'enquerra mielleusement Aiolia .

Fulminant, Minos allait vertement lui répondre, lorsque Rhadamanthe reprenant son calme lui fit comprendre par un petit signe discret de ne pas répliquer. Le blond fouilla ensuite dans son bagage et il en sortit un tee-shirt à manche longue et des soquettes blanches qu'il tendit au Griffon. Dans un même temps, Aiolia tourna vivement la tête en colère sur la crevette qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que celui-ci le foudroyait du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il ce bronze ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Bon ok , pour être honnête, il s'était moqué un chouïa d'un ex ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas été le seul !

« Tiens met ça en attendant que tes vêtements soient secs . »

« Merci...Mais tu n'aurais pas une autre couleur que du vert? »

L'Anglais secoua la tête en lançant un regard noir à son ami en entendant les ricanements moqueurs qui se firent entendre au moment où Minos posa cette question futile aux yeux des chevaliers. Quenn prit à son tour des vêtements qu'il donna à Pharaon.

Voyant l'air pitoyable de Niobé laissé pour compte par les spectres, les divins s'entre regardèrent et Shiryu jugea que sa taille se rapprochait le plus du Deep . Il ouvrit à son tour son sac à dos et en sorti un tee-shirt.

« Je pense qu'il devrait t'aller. »Sourit-il gentiment en avançant jusqu'à lui pour lui donner le vêtement.

« Mer...Merci. »Bégaya de surprise l'étoile céleste en prenant le vêtement.

« Tu n'aurais pas une autre couleur Shiryu ? Car je crois bien que le blanc ne va pas aller avec son teint.?» Gloussa Kanon.

Ces propos ne firent rirent que les chevaliers d'or car Rhadamanthe, Minos et les spectres plissèrent les yeux dangereusement .

Le dragon soucieux que cela ne dégénère pas, intervint vivement en lançant un regard suppliant aux gold:

«Je ne voudrai pas vous commander...Mais, il fait vite nuit ici et il faudrait avancer le plus possible avant le coucher du soleil.»

«Oui Shiryu a raison, nous devrions partir tout de suite. » Le soutint Deathmask.

Surpris , le jeune homme leva ses orbes vertes sur le Cancer et vit celui-ci s'approchait de lui et dirigeait sa main vers ses longs cheveux couleurs corbeau réunis en une tresse lui descendant presque jusqu'au bassin.

« Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux ... Ah ce n'est qu'une toile d'araignée !» Expliqua-t-il en enlevant l'arantèle qui était venue se coller à la chevelure de jais.

« Merci... » Fit le dragon en rougissant légèrement.

Le Cancer se détourna de Shiryu et croisa le regard contrarié de Shura . Les deux hommes se considérèrent un court instant, les yeux bleu sombre de l'Italien se confrontèrent aux orbes noires. Un petit sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'Italien lorsque que le Capricorne se détourna de lui pour se porter sur le sujet de leur petit affrontement muet. Celui-ci ajustait d'un air pensif, son sac à dos.

«J'ai une petite question?» Demanda soudainement, le juge de la Wyvern en montrant le petit bagage qu'il tenait à la main,aux chevaliers d'or:

«Où se trouve les vôtres?»

« ... »

Nouveau blanc.

 **Sanctuaire...**

Le chevalier du Scorpion assis sur une marche en pierre de l'arène discutait avec Aldébaran et Marine tout en admirant le délicieux combat amical des chevaliers de la Vierge et de la Balance qui s'affrontaient au centre du Colisée.

« Maître ! Pourquoi vous ne vous expliquez pas une bonne fois pour toute avec Milo ?» fit le Cygne en quittant des yeux les deux combattants pour les poser sur Camus.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Lui demander ce qu'il vous reproche. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hyoga.»

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il était observé Milo se tourna et fixa Camus avec une telle insistance que le Verseau sourcilla. Il se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, néanmoins son visage resta incroyablement neutre. Leur échange ne fut que de courte durée et leurs attentions,ainsi que celles des autres chevaliers, furent attirés par des cosmos qu'ils reconnaissaient puisqu'ils les avaient combattus. Néanmoins ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas car ils avaient été prévenus de la venue des hommes d'Hadès. De plus, ils ressentirent les cosmos de Saga et Mü accompagnant les spectres.

Le Scorpion se tourna de nouveau vers l'endroit où se trouvait Camus il y a un instant,mais le Français avait...disparu. Il haussa les épaules en apercevant deux yeux bleu clairs qui le regardaient froidement. « Exactement le même regard que son maître. Pensa-t-il avec dérision ».

 **La plage du sanctuaire...**

«Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais.»Fit une voix grave derrière le Cygne.

La question le fit sortir de sa contemplation des petites vagues venant lécher le sable chaud . Il tourna la tête vers son ami :

«Je ne me cachais pas. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire .

«Tu pensais à Shun ? »

«Et toi ! Tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aux entraînements ?» Questionna-t-il à son tour sans répondre à son ami.

« Normal j'y étais pas. Alors ? Pourquoi ces deux sourcils sont froncés ? » Persévéra son vis-à-vis en s'installant prés de lui.

Hyoga soupira longuement tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Camus,Milo et leurs froideurs entre eux. »

« Ouais j'avais remarqué.Tu sais pourquoi ils se font la gueule ? »

« Non... »

« Ah ... »

 _« ... »_

 _«_ Alors comment vont les amours ? »

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette questions inattendues, Hyoga releva la tête vers son interlocuteur en arquant un sourcil interrogateur :

« Mes amours ? »

« Je sais que tu as couché avec Shun .» Marmonna Ikki

« Alors dans ce cas...Mes amours vont bien, merci. » Lâcha le blond en sondant le frère de Shun.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah je m'attendais à des menaces.»

« Oh tu sais ! Il y a belle lurette que je ne me mêle plus des amours de mon frère.»Sourit le Phénix .«Seulement j'voudrais savoir si c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous. j'voudrai pas qu'un de vous deux souffrent si... »

«Je te signale que la réciproque était vraie aussi pour toi. »Le coupa Hyoga d'un ton Ironique.

Ikki ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

« C'est vrai !La frontière est mince entre l'amitié et l'amour. »

«... »

« Je n'ai jamais regretté notre relation.Même si elle a été éphémère...» Pensa Ikki à voix haute.

« ... »

« Bon on doit y aller , le pope veut définir ceux qui resteront ensemble pendant le temps de la menace. »

«Ah, elle est à l'horizon . » Remarqua le blond en se levant en même temps que le Phénix.

« Il vaut mieux prévoir que subir. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la plage en silence. Puis Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Dis Ikki? N'as-tu personnes dans ton cœur depuis...»

L'interpellé s'arrêta net, son cœur rata un battement et sa mâchoire se contracta.Néanmoins il reprit vite contenance :

« Peut être... Mais cette personne a le cœur pris par une autre. »Lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détacher en reprenant sa route.

Surpris des propos du Phénix, Hyoga resta un instant à le suivre du regard pensif puis accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. Ils marchaient en silence, lorsque tout à coup, ils entendirent un cri rauque et fort, comme si un corbeau croassait non loin d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et levèrent la tête de concert vers la falaise d'où venait le cri et virent une corneille s'éloigner dans le beau ciel bleu.

À suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre et peut être pour les chapitres à venir**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à ma gentille beta lectrice Zarbioide.**

* * *

 **Marine et Guest ,je vous remercie pour vos commentaires^^.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les Gold arrivèrent à l'emplacement où dans leur hâte, ils avaient abandonné les sac-à-dos,croyant les bronzes en danger. Ils restèrent, ainsi que les deux juges,les spectres et les trois divins, un instant figés de stupeur en voyant le capharnaüm,là devant leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés parmi un mélange de feuilles rouges ou ocres, de fougères, ainsi que des enchevêtrements de racines d'arbres qui s'étalaient à la surface du sol rougeâtre et humide. Dans un silence consterné, les ors commencèrent à inspecter leurs sac-à-dos en faisant une moue mécontente avant de laisser exploser leur colère :

« Quel est l'enfoiré qui a saccagé nos sac de voyages ! »S'emporta Kanon.

« Que je mette la main dessus et j'vais lui faire ravaler ses dents. » Grogna Deathmask en ramassant un de ses tee-shirt à manches longues arraché.

«Vous croyez que c'est un animal qui a fait ce carnage ? » Demanda Aphrodite en détachant son regard de son bagage pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide autours de lui.

« Et la bouffe ? »S'enquit tout à coup Aiolia en fonçant les sourcils .

À cette question, Shura se précipita vers le sac où se trouvait les victuailles et en fit l'inventaire sous les regards agacés des spectres qui étaient restés un peu en retrait, tandis que les bronze qui aidaient les chevaliers à trouver leurs affaires se regardèrent d'un air soucieux.

«Il ne reste que huit barres énergétiques et quatre boites de sardines.»Leur fit part l'Espagnol d'une voix consternée . »

« Et les sandwichs ? »Demanda le Lion.

« ? »

« Quelles sandwichs ? »

« Ceux que Marine nous avez préparés. » Insista Aiolia.

« Merde ! Quels cons...On les a oubliés ! »S'exclama Kanon.

« Quand je pense que ces crétins ont eu le culot de se moquer de nous.»Grommela entre ses dents Minos.

«Moi je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas!»Gronda Angelo

« Ouais,il a vous n'auriez pas crié à tue-tête,tout ça ne serait pas arrivé!»Souligna Aphrodite.

« Je rêve !C'est le bossu qui se fout du dromadaire!» S'énerva une nouvelle fois l'étoile céleste de la noblesse

en fusillant les ors du regard. Franchement à son avis; les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient tous des tordus... Tout au moins ces crétins en face de lui.

« Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ton charabia ?»Le nargua Aiolia .

Les mains posées sur ses hanches,Shun intervint sur un ton de reproche:

« Ho hé ! Nous ne sommes plus adversaires au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.»

« Si vous ne voulez pas être amis, au moins vous pouvez faire un effort et vous montrer courtois l'un envers l'autre. » Suggéra à son tour Shiryu .

Rhadamanthe toisa les bronzes un instant semblant réfléchir puis son regard glissa sur Kanon resté silencieux, depuis un petit moment, se contentant de le jauger avec méfiance.

«Je suis disposé à faire un effort ainsi que mes bien entendu ces chevaliers font de même. » Consentit enfin la Wyvern en montrant du menton lesdits chevaliers qui le toisaient d'un air à la fois irrité et sceptique « Et toi Minos ?»Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de son alter-ego.

Celui-ci plissa le nez une seconde traduisant sa réticence. Il lâcha un soupir résigné avant de marmonner :

« Hum... »

« Tiens en parlant de courtoisie, reprit l'Anglais en se baissant vers une plante rayée en un camaïeu de vert. Cela appartient à qui, demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux en montrant un caleçon rouge avec des petits cactus, portant sur la ceinture élastique les inscriptions brodées : « Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! ».

Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de se peindre sur ses lèvres en voyant le froncement de sourcils contrarié de son ex meilleur ennemi. Le Grec le lui arracha presque des mains en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans ses dents.

Quelques petits ricanements moqueurs se firent entendre. Lorsque des cris aigus venant d'un arbre, vinrent se mélanger aux railleries, les interpellant brusquement. Ils levèrent la tête comme un seul homme et virent des singes regroupés, arborant une expression menaçante, toutes dents dehors.

« J'crois bien qu'on a trouvé les vandales ! » S'exclama Angelo en voyant les capucins tenir dans leurs mains certains de leurs vêtements, entre autre. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'un d'eux, ne devait pas trouvait à son goût,un bout de papier, étant donné qu'il en recracha un morceau,puis arracha et jeta un autre bout. Toutefois il garda la dernière partie en la tenant entre ses doigts.

Sans un mot, le visage fermé Shura se pencha et ramassa le morceau de la carte que Shion leur avait donné juste avant leur départ.L'Espagnol essaya de défriper le papier et le montra à ses congénères.

« Merde ! C'était le plan... » Soupira d'exaspération Kanon.

« Comment on va faire maintenant pour trouver le village? »S'inquiéta Aphrodite.

« J'vais grimper et lui reprendre l'autre moitié. » Déclara le Cancer en commençant à tirer sur les plantes épiphytes ancrées dans l'écorce pour voir si elles étaient solides.

« T'es pas un peu malade!T'as pas vu la taille de cet arbre ? »S'écria Pégase les yeux levés pour en évaluer approximativement la hauteur.« À vu de nez au moins trente mètres. »

«Seiya a raison. Non seulement c'est dangereux, mais aussi inutile. »Fit le dragon en secouant la tête d'un geste négatif.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Angelo qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

« Oh ! On s'inquiète pour moi ? »

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du dragon lorsqu'il entendit la question. Mais il ne répondit pas à la provocation.

«De quel village parlez-vous ? » S'enquit soudainement Minos en plissant les yeux.

Les regards méfiants des hommes d'Hadès et surpris des bronzes, se tournèrent vers les chevaliers d'or attendant des explications.

Shun fixa le Lion qui murmurait quelque chose à Kanon, pour demander à son tour :

« De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Bah... »Commença Aiolia avant d'être interrompu par Niobé qui chuchota d'un air inquiet :

«On dirait qu'ils vont nous attaquer. »

En effet,il venait de remarquer que les petits cris des Capucins étaient devenus plus stridents.

«Non,je pense que pour l'instant, c'est une manœuvre d'intimidation. Néanmoins leurs réactions peuvent être imprévisibles. » Affirma Shiryu en quittant du regard les singes pour le porter sur son bagage qu'il prit sans faire de gestes brusques.

«Oui...Il vaut mieux partir, les explications seront pour plus tard, approuva Rhadamanthe ».

Les spectres quittèrent doucement et silencieusement, le lieu ne se souciant plus des chevaliers d'Athéna. Dans un silence morose, les golds aidés des bronzes, ramassèrent les sac-à-dos et quelques bricoles qui traînaient sur le sol avant de suivre les hommes d'Hadès en accélérant le pas pour les rejoindre.

 **Sanctuaire, palais du pope...**

Shion regarda le fichu papier sur lequel il venait d'inscrire les noms des duos. Il fronça les sourcils en retenant un soupir d'agacement. Mettre en tandem les chevaliers de toutes castes, n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait pensé au début. Il aurait dû laisser les ors choisir eux-mêmes avec qui ils désiraient être en binôme...

On toqua à la porte et sans attendre l'autorisation, le chevalier de la Balance entra dans le bureau. Shion qui avait aussitôt levé les yeux de son travail pour voir l'intrus,fut soulagé d'apercevoir son amant .

«Je t'ai apporté un petit en-cas. »Sourit Dohko en levant sa main afin de lui montrer un petit sachet en papier qu'il posa devant lui .

Shion se leva en le remerciant d'un sourire et approcha son visage de la Balance pour déposer un doux baiser

sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du sachet un sandwich et d'enlever promptement l'emballage.

« Je mourrais de faim ! »Admit-il en croquant dedans à pleines dents .

« J'me doute, t'as rien mangé depuis l'aube et il est quatorze heures.»Lui répondit Dohko d'un air mécontent.

« Je sais, mais je ne m'en sortais pas avec les tandems. » Soupira Shion. « Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ? »Poursuivit-il en lui tendant une feuille remplie de ratures.

« Pourquoi cela t'a posé autant de soucis ? »Demanda avec curiosité la Balance tout en prenant le papier pour le lire.«Et les soldats ? Je ne vois pas leurs noms.» Poursuivit-il en levant un regard curieux sur le pope.

«J'ai demandé aux bronze saints, Geki de l'ours et Ban du petit Lion, de réunir les gardes du sanctuaire pour constituer des binômes. »

« Hum... »

«Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans les duos ? »S'enquerra le Tibétain en voyant une certaine incertitude sur le visage de son amant.

« Rien...sauf que...j'aurai fortifié les deux premier temples,celui de Shaka et les derniers en mettant les chevaliers d'or et en ajoutant d'autres castes argent ou bronze. »

Shion ne sut que répondre sur le moment. En fait, pourquoi pas ? Cela aurait-il été plus simple et plus stratégique?

« Seulement dans ce cas là, tu laisses la moitié des temples sans protecteurs. »

«Effectivement. » Acquiesça son vis-à-vis. « Cependant, je pense que dans cette bataille on va devoir faire bloc contre l'ennemi.

« L'union fait la force... »

« Exactement...Je t'explique mon point de vue. Lorsque les déités attaqueront, ils devront passer par le temple de Mü puis d'Aldébaran. Mais les chevaliers qui se trouveront dans celle du taureaux pourront leur venir en aide. Bien sûr si cela s'avère nécessaire.»

« Hum...Et s'ils réussissent à passer ? »

« Ils devront pénétrer par la suite dans celui de Shaka ,épaulé par Eaque à ce que j'ai pu voir sur ta liste. Là aussi tu devrais ajouter d'autres chevaliers...Et ma fois,s'ils ne sont pas encore vaincus. En dernière extrémité , il restera les deux derniers temples pour les empêcher d'arriver au palais d'Athéna. »En voyant l'air incertain du pope, le Chinois, poursuivit :

« J'admets que c'est risqué.Seulement cette fois ci... enfin s'ils décident de nous attaquer...Ce sera contre des dieux et demi-dieux que nous allons devoir combattre.»

«Certes, mais on peut supposer qu'une déité même malfaisante, pourrait se rendre au temple d'Athéna sans passer par les maisons zodiacales..Néanmoins, je sais ce que tu vas me rétorquer...»Sourit Shion .

«Qu'elle ordonnera à ses chevaliers de continuer le combat... Je n'ai pas aperçu ton nom sur le papier, je suppose que tu seras seul à ses côtés pour la protéger. »

« Oui... N'oublie pas, qu'Athéna n'est pas seulement la Déesse de la sagesse, mais aussi de la a participé et gagné pas mal de batailles... Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour notre déesse. Mais ... »

« Pas que pour Athéna, je... »

« Je sais mon nous nous devons à notre déesse. Nous sommes des chevaliers avant tout. »Répondit doucement le Tibétain en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amant.

«Je donnerai ma vie pour elle. »Affirma le Chinois. « Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour ceux que j'aime. »Ajouta-t-il sombrement.

«C'est notre destinée.» Sourit faiblement le pope.

Il le fixa longuement et voulant voir disparaître cet air sombre du visage de son aimé, Shion changea de conversation et reprit le fil du sujet. Il saisit la feuille des mains de son vis-à-vis en soupirant fortement:

« Il me faut changer des noms... »

«Fais pas la tête,je vais t'aider. »Fit Dohko en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en prenant un siège pour s'asseoir près de son amant.

« Dans le premier temple, qui mettrais-tu avec Mü ? »

«Le spectre que tu as déjà choisi et pourquoi pas Saga...Il n'a pas besoin d'être physiquement dans son temple pour provoquer une série d'illusions dans les esprits et il est capable de projeter sa cosmo-énergie à des centaines de mètres de distance. »

Le pope resta un instant pensif réfléchissant au point de vue de Dohko. Certes, l'idée était bonne,néanmoins est-ce que Mü allait s'accorder avec Saga ? Lui en voulait-il toujours ?

«Je les ai vus se parler tout à l'heure et il n'y avait aucune acrimonie entre eux. »Dit soudainement la Balance comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Shion. « Bien au contraire...» Continua-t-il d'un sourire mi figue-mi raisin.

«Va pour Saga... » Décréta le pope sans demander à son amant comment il avait deviné ses pensées. Il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Il fixa son amour avec une infinie tendresse « Au suivant !» Ajouta-t-il dans un doux sourire en inscrivant le nom du Gémeau.

 **Une heure plus tard,Temple de Milo...**

Le chevalier du scorpion faisait les cent pas en grommelant depuis que Shion et Dohko venaient de lui annoncer qu'il ferait équipe avec Camus . « Tu vas devoir emménager au temple du Verseau, » avait souligné la balance dans un petit sourire. L'indignation et l'agacement de se sentir trahi par ses pairs,alimentaient cette colère brûlante au fond de sa poitrine. Heureusement que Shion lui avait donné les noms des chevaliers qui seront au temple du verseau, cela vint adoucir son humeur morose. Et, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère qu'un spectre fasse parti des gardiens de la onzième maison zodiacale. Il était soulagé que Hyoga avec son regard accusateur, n'y soit pas. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça!

Au bout d'un moment,le Scorpion se calma et soupira, il avait tellement ignoré son ex-amant que maintenant celui-ci se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, ne lui adressant plus un regard. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas été avec les pincettes. Une moue triste s'afficha sur son visage au souvenir de son réveil à l'hôpital.

Son regard avait fouillé la pièce le cherchant inconsciemment et il le vit. Camus était alors venu vers lui, mais l'anxiété était bien vite apparue dans les yeux marine du Français en voyant son regard sévère. Le Verseau s'était approché malgré tout de son lit et allait ouvrir la bouche,voulant certainement lui donner des explications. Seulement, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Trop en colère contre Camus, il avait réservé à celui-ci un accueil des plus froid. Il lui avait durement lancé à la figure qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ses mensonges avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le Verseau avait mis fin à ses tentatives d'explication. Depuis ce jour, et même si quelques fois, le Grec avait surpris, le regard perplexe de Camus posé sur lui,ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Aujourd'hui la colère était toujours là _,_ présente _._ Néanmoins, il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu cette discussion .

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à le suivre du regard lorsqu'il se rendait vers les arènes ou qu'il combattait,ou encore lorsqu'il parlait aux autres... Il devait admettre que malgré son ressentiment, il était toujours amoureux de Camus. Milo poussa un deuxième soupir rageur cette fois ci. Comment dans ces conditions allaient-ils pouvoir cohabiter?

 **Quelque part en Grèce...**

«Pourquoi attendre ? Le sanctuaire est en sous-effectif avec ces chevaliers d'or absents.» Constata justement Ladon

« Laissons le temps au temps, très cher. » Rétorqua d'un ton condescendant Eris.

« Mais... »

« Notre seigneurie l'a décidé ainsi et cela devrait te suffire...Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?»Fit Phobos en lui lançant un regard de mauvais augure.

Comprenant tout de suite la mise en garde. Ladon opina sans réelle conviction,car il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi, ils devaient attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement,laissant entrer la déesse Até. Son beau visage reflétait l'agacement et ses yeux étaient remplis de colère. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Phobos qui se trouvait face au canapé où étaient installés Eris et Démos, en crachant:.

«Il m'a piégé!Apollon se joue de moi depuis le début.»

Les regards curieux se tournèrent sur la jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'or.

« Que me dis-tu ? »Fit la déesse de la discorde.

« Comment a-t-il pu déjouer tes illusions et s'apercevoir que tu pénétrais son esprit?»S'enquit le dieu de la peur.

«Surtout que tu l'as toujours fait pendant ses songes. »fit remarquer Phobos en fronçant les sourcils.

«Certes...Néanmoins je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir. Apollon est beaucoup plus puissant à ce petit jeu que moi...Mais heureusement et même si cela a été succinct, il a baissé sa garde et j'ai pu me rendre compte de la supercherie. »

«Pourquoi avoir envoyé ces chevaliers et spectres en Amazonie dans ce cas?»S'étonna Tantale.

«Je vais en informer qui de droit...»Affirma Deimos en faisant fit de la question. « Quoi que... »

«Cela interférera en rien ses intentions.»Poursuivit son jumeau.

«Mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un là-bas?»Intervint le criminel Tityus.

«Qui? Toi mon cher Tityus? Ou toi Tantale?Ou encore toi Ixion?» Répliqua Démos en fixant tour à tour les protagonistes qu'il venait de nommer.«Non, personne d'entre vous ne peut s'y rendre. Vous savez très bien que les juges sentiront votre aura, puisque tous, vous venez du Tartare.»

«Pas moi!»Lança Enyo,la divinité rousse qui descendait gracieusement les marches.

«Ni moi...»Renchéri Eris.

«Assurément... Toutefois cela ne sert à rien de polémiquer là-dessus car nous avons un espion parmi eux. D'ailleurs sachez qu'il en va de même pour les ... Très bientôt cela sera au tour du sanctuaire d'Athéna...Vous comprenez maintenant,pourquoi nous devons attendre un peu avant d'attaquer ?»Fit le dieu de la terreur un petit sourire maléfique aux lèvres .

«Oui laissant nos taupes investir la place... Puis mes chevaliers et les mercenaires ressuscités doivent encore se reposer, Néanmoins, j'attends avec grande impatience le jour où on leur fera courber la tête à toutes ses divinités...Surtout à Zeux !»

« Nous aussi ! Alors Eris, attends ton heure et contente-toi de tourmenter les humains pour le moment.»

«Pourquoi hais-tu autant Zeux?» Osa demander l'Hydre de Lerne.

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. L'air hautain,Eris tout habillée de noir,se leva et se dirigea lentement vers celle qui l'avait interpellée. Les regards suivaient la déesse à la silhouette fine et aux formes bien dessinées .Elle prit la carafe posée sur la table à laquelle était assise l'Hydre, pour se verser un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Enfin elle posa ses deux mains sur la table laissant entrevoir son décolleté et la fixa de ses yeux noirs en amande. Un sourire vint assombrir son visage en partie caché par sa longue chevelure noire.

«Zeus m'a exclue du Mont Olympe. Oh, je peux toujours y aller si besoin est, mais je ne peux plus y vivre. Il a fait de moi une déchue, une paria. Une déesse,mais incapable de vivre parmi ses semblables, contrainte de vivre au milieu des hommes. Selon lui les disputes incessantes des dieux étaient ma faute. Oui, je n'y étais pas toujours étrangère, mais de là, à m'accuser de tous les maux... Quoi qu'il en soit les troubles qui s'annoncent sont l'occasion pour moi de retrouver la place qui est la mienne. Les dieux apprendront qu'on ne peut se protéger de la discorde éternellement. »

«Bien dit Eris! Nous allons tous prendre notre revanche sur ces dieux ...»Approuva Démos d'un sourire féroce.

 **Forêt Amazonienne...**

Le moral d'Aphrodite se consumait petit à petit. Il en avait marre de cette chaleur moite,des piqûres de moustiques, des perroquets hurleurs et pour couronner le tout , il avait mal aux pieds. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état et cela le confortait. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils excédé, en regardant Rhadamanthe et Aiolia donner des coups de machettes pour dégager un chemin dans cette flore, remplaçant Seiya et Queen qui avaient commencé en premier. Bientôt cela allait être à son tour avec Minos de prendre le relais. Haussant les épaules, Aphrodite prit sa gourde et après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau, il la remit dans son sac et se tourna vers le cancer concentré sur la boussole qu'il avait en main. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il soudainement, savait-il vraiment s'en servir ? Dans le doute, il l'apostropha **:**

« Quand est ce qu'on est censé faire une halte ? Cela va faire quatre heures que l'on marche ! »

Le cancer fixa son camarade, les sourcils froncés.

« Dis-moi, tu vas te plaindre encore longtemps? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond **.** » Persévéra le Suédois d'un ton maussade.

« Pourquoi vous ne regardez pas la carte ? » Demanda Queen.

Non seulement l'Allemand doutait du savoir faire du Cancer pour les mener sur le bon chemin,mais en plus, il commençait à sentir la fatigue.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour s'en servir ?» Marmonna le Griffon passablement agacé qu'aucun des chevaliers ne réagissent.

« Celle que le singe mangeait ? » Demanda à mi-voix Niobé.

« Non... une autre. »Répondit l'Allemand.

«Qui a cette carte ?»

«Je l'ai vu ramasser un semblant de carte, tout à l'heure »Lui souffla Pharaon en montrant du menton Kanon.

«Est-ce trop vous demander de nous montrer ce plan !»Récidiva le cendré d'un ton autoritaire.

Le second gémeau s'arrêta imité par ces acolytes et spectres .Il sortit le plan de sa poche et le déplia tout en le défroissant. Il en manquait une bonne partie et le peu qu'il restait de la carte était à moitié arraché. Il leva le bras la brandissant et affirma d'un ton badin :

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste et malheureusement ce bout là, ne nous indique pas la carte ne nous sert donc plus à rien.»

Minos jura à mi-voix et allait dire ce qu'il pensait de leurs incompétences, mais en voyant les regards moqueur de Kanon et goguenard du Cancer, il décida de ne rien dire. De toute façon ces chevaliers d'or étaient des rustres,des ignares...Pendant que Minos insultait mentalement les chevaliers d'or, la Wyvern fronça les sourcils devant l'air insouciant du Gémeau. Cependant tout comme son pair, il ne dit rien se contentant de pincer les lèvres, ce qui fit accentuer le sourire de l'ex-dragon des mers.

Shura se trouvant un peu en arrière auprès des bronzes avec qui il conversait, les quitta un instant pour rejoindre son ami et se mit à ses côtés. Dans un murmure,il lui demanda:

«Death? T'as déjà utilisé une boussole en vrai?»

«Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!»

« On devrait s'arrêter pour se reposer et faire le point sur notre position . » Les enjoignit la Wyvern.

Il manquerait plus qu'ils soient sur la mauvaise direction!Songea le blond inquiet. Il avait la nette impression que les hommes d'Athéna prenaient à la légère leur mission .Certes Hypnos était un dieu, mais du fait qu'il soit un des subordonnés d'Hadès et qu'il fut un ennemi de la déesse protectrice de la terre, pouvait les inciter à ne pas attacher d'importance de mener à bien leur tache.

« Prenez-moi pour un con aussi ! J'vous dis qu'on est sur le bon chemin. Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! » S'énerva Deathmask en fusillant tout le monde du regard.

«Ça, c'est une bonne idée !» s'exclama Aphrodite en s'asseyant avec soulagement sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol sans se préoccuper de l'expression menaçante du Cancer.

« Moi aussi, j'suis d'accord pour faire une halte! » Enchaîna à son tour Aiolia.

« Oui,on devrait souffler un peu. » Renchérit Shun en opinant de la tête.

Tout le monde fut d'accord pour se reposer quelques minutes ne tenant pas compte de l'avis de l'Italien qui aurait préféré continuer. Bougon,celui-ci se tint à l'écart de ses pairs et alla s'appuyer dos contre un arbre. Tout en maugréant dans ses dents, il chercha dans son sac à dos son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que son briquet . Une fois trouvé,il en sorti une du paquet et coinça le tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, l'alluma et tira une bouffée avec satisfaction.

Shura s'approcha du Cancer et lui montra la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts :

« T'as du feu ? »

«T'en as pas ? »

«Faut l'économiser . »Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

L'Italien le dévisagea un instant avant de lui tendre sa cigarette. Son ami se servit du bout incandescent qu'il mit en contact avec l'extrémité de la sienne en aspirant pour l'allumer avant de lui rendre la clope. Pendant un instant, ils savourèrent leurs cigarettes en silence. Au bout d'un moment, l'Espagnol lança :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle .»

L'Italien planta ses iris bleu foncé sur le Capricorne et tira une profonde bouffée sur sa cigarette, puis reprit en laissant s'échapper un épais nuage de fumée :

« Je n'ai fait qu'enlever une toile d'araignée dans ses cheveux...Où est le mal ? »

« Joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Death. Ne t'en prends pas à lui, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire . »

Le Cancer ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de se peindre sur ses lèvres, il plissa les yeux et répondit d'un ton narquois :

«T'es pas en couple avec lui que j'sache ?Si ? »

Shura ne dit rien, mais une lueur contrariée, presque furieuse, passa dans son regard.

Voyant que l'Espagnol ne lui répondait pas, il ajouta , «Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! »

« J'aime beaucoup Shiryu...C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Tu veux insinuer qu'il est... trop bien pour moi ? »Fit Angelo en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

«Fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! »

Deathmask esquissa un sourire un peu narquois avant de rétorquer mi-figue mi-raisin :

« Pour l'instant, je ne veux que me faire pardonner. »

Shura haussa un sourcil d'un air écrasa son mégot de cigarette sous son talon et après un dernier regard sur son ami qui faisait la même chose,il alla rejoindre les chevaliers d'or, bronze et spectres qui ramassaient leurs sacs à dos prêts à continuer leur chemin.

« Dites, vous ne deviez pas nous parler d'un certain village ? » S'enquit soudainement Minos.

« Oui c'est vrai...Qui vous a donné cette carte ? » Renchérit Pharaon.

« Notre déesse ? » Questionna Shun.

«Non, Shion... Mais Athéna se trouvait à Élision avec Hadès, Thanatos et Apollon lorsque la jumelle de ce dernier est venue leur conter une histoire...Notre déesse a aussitôt pris contact avec le pope.» Répondit vaguement Aiolia.

«Dans cette forêt,se trouve un village où doit y vivre, la ou les descendantes des Amazones.»Poursuivit Shura.

«Et?»Insista Andromède.

« Et...Il se peut qu'une d'entre elles, en sache plus sur le remède et le sang de dragon...»Reprit le Lion.

«Une amie Amazone d'Artémis,du nom de Lysippé y avait rencontré une fratrie de jeunes chinois,le frère et la sœur. Il paraît que le jeune homme, lui avait raconté l'existence d'un certain remède...Et c'est pour en savoir plus que nous devons trouver ce lieu.» Termina Aphrodite.

«Alors notre seigneur Hadès est au courant.» Murmura Rhadamanthe d'un ton rassuré.

Ayant entendu les paroles du juge dites à voix bases. Kanon, l'air narquois et amusé, riva ses iris vert opaline, sur celui-ci ,en lâchant d'un ton ironique:

«À moins qu'il soit sourd. Je suppose que oui, puisque qu'il était présent.»

La Wyvern le foudroya d'un regard noir avant de fermer son bagage occupant de ce fait ses mains pour ne pas lui mettre son poing en pleine figure et par Hadès, cela le démangeait depuis un moment.

«On va par là?» Demanda Niobé à point nommé.

Inconscient des mauvaises pensées de son seigneur, le spectre venait de poser la question en se tournant vers Angelo qui s'était approché du groupe.

« Vous m'faites confiance maintenant?»

«Shiryu nous a assuré qu'on se dirigeait bien vers le sud. Et ma foi...Je suppose qu'il ne nous aurait pas dit cela ,s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.»Affirma l'Anglais en fermant la fermeture éclair de son bagage d'un geste sec.

« J'sais pas comment j'dois le prendre. » Maugréa entre ses dents le Cancer avant de se tourner et de plisser les yeux en fixant le Dragon qui rougit légèrement. En voyant la gêne du jeune homme,il eut un sourire un peu narquois en l'invitant à lui révéler, pourquoi il était certain qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction.

« Explique. ».

« Ouais monsieur je sais tout...Explique ! » Railla Aphrodite sarcastique.

Shiryu regarda celui qui venait de le railler, une interrogation brûlant le bout de ses lèvres. Toutefois il décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant et se tourna vers ses homologues :

« Regardez » dit-il en leur montrant d'un geste de la main des arbres tout près d'eux. « Ces toiles d'araignées ont été tissées autour de ces arbres et généralement ces petites bêtes élisent domicile au soleil. Donc sur la face sud des arbres...Et comme vous pouvez le voir, » fit-il remarquer après quelques instant de silence. La direction que nous indique Deatmask depuis le début est bien la bonne. »

L'Italien lança un coup d'œil sceptique sur Shiryu, mais ne releva pas sa remarque. Se rendant compte qu'un de ses lacets était défait, il se baissa pour le renouer. Lorsqu'un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres en entendant le compliment,dit avec une grande admiration , par un spectre.

« Tu connais bien la nature! » S'extasia Niobé avec un sourire béat.

Le visage de celui-ci devint soudainement cramoisi en voyant les regards moqueurs de ses pairs.

«Je dois cette connaissance à mon maître. » Lui répondit gentiment Shiryu.

Le rouge s'accentua un peu plus sur le visage du Deep.

«Regardez-le! On dirait une écrevisse. » Se moqua Queen en fixant le pauvre spectre qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

«Il a vraiment l'air niais. » Ricana à son tour l'Égyptien.

«Cela suffit ! »Ordonna Minos en interrompant les spectres avec un mouvement d'impatience. Puis il allongea le pas pour rejoindre Rhadamanthe.

Le Griffon fut à peine au coté de son alter-égo, qu'il vit avec surprise Aphrodite les doubler d'un pas vif, limite s'il ne courait pas, pour rattraper Angelo, Shura et Kanon qui menaient la marche dégageant un chemin dans la végétation à grands coups de machette. Tandis que le premier juge haussa un sourcil,se demandant ce qu'il prenait au chevalier des poissons de marcher aussi vite,lui qui se plaignait il y a quelques instant d'avoir mal aux pieds.

«Aphrodite a vite récupéré. » Sourit Shun.

«Ouais,c'est surtout la peur des araignées. » Pouffa Aiolia qui avait rejoint les bronzes, puisque le Capricorne venait de les laisser et qu'il préférait rester loin de l'Espagnol.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait que Shura passait beaucoup de temps avec les trois divins. Ou plutôt avec le Dragon...

Le Lion plissa les yeux avant de sourire en coin, comme si la situation l'amusait... Malheureusement pour toi chevalier, t'es pas le seul à avoir des vues sur Shiryu.

Le coupant dans ses réflexions,Andromède dit en levant ses émeraudes pétillants de malice sur le Lion.

« Parce que toi ,tu en a pas peur ? »

« Moi, peur d'une bestiole ? Jamais !»

« Mais oui,mais oui, on va faire semblant d'y croire »Murmura Seiya.

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des spectres derrière eux, d'un petit sourire de Shiryu et qui lui valut un clin d'œil complice de la part de Shun.

 **L'Attique de l'Est, Villa de Julian Solo...**

Shion mit un genou à terre et s'inclina comme la règle l'exigeait pour saluer le dieu des mers.

« Relevez-vous très cher!Laissons le protocole de côté. »

Après avoir demandé à une servante de leur apporter une collation, Julian Solo alla s'asseoir et fit un signe de la main au pope d'un geste qui n'admettait pas de discussion, de prendre place dans un fauteuil en face de lui:

«Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?» fit le dieu d'un ton charmeur.

«Vous ne vous en doutez pas seigneur? »

« Je suppose que ma chère nièce ne m'a pas demandé de vous recevoir pour parler avec son grand pope de la pluie et du beau temps.»Affirma Poséidon en levant un sourcil moqueur.

« Non,vous avez raison. Athéna voulait vous prévenir que... »Le Tibétain hésita une seconde cherchant les mots justes. Avant de poursuivre après un regard vers le dieu qui lui répondit par un encouragement silencieux. « Sur l'Olympe,les rumeurs vont bon train et certains arrivent aux même conclusions hâtives. »

«Qui sont? »

«Que vous êtes de connivence avec Héphaïstos pour mettre le chaos sur l'Olympe et détrôner Zeus. »

« Et vous,qu'en pensez-vous ? »

«Je n'en pense rien seigneur. Athéna voulais seulement vous prévenir. »

« Si ma nièce vous a envoyé pour me mettre en garde, c'est qu'elle me croit...Innocent.»

«Elle ose espérer que vous l'ê , Athéna redoute qu'une déité veuille vous disgracier aux yeux de Zeus et des autres divinités.»

«Pourquoi voudrait-on me discréditer et surtout qui ? »

« À mon avis l'instigateur de ces rumeurs, est le traite ou le complice.»

«Hum...Pourquoi Zeus prêterait attention à ces commérages? On vient de signer un traité de paix et je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il puisse adhérer à ces inepties. »

«Je ne peux vous répondre. Cependant Athéna m'a signifié de vous rappeler que Zeus est impétueux et qu'il s'emporte souvent sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. »

«Je suppose qu'Héra doit s'en donner à cœur joie» Soupira d'agacement Poséidon.

«En effet,mais aussi d'autres divinités...Comme Déméter,Dionysos,Éther et Arès, entre autre. »

« Rhaaaa...Ce sont tous de mauvaises langues. Pourquoi ne pas soupçonner Hadès ? Après tout, c'est bien aux enfers que se trouvait la clef qui ouvre la porte du Tartare. »

«Certes ...Mais c'est vous seigneur qui l'avez forgé.Certains disent que vous auriez très bien pu faire un double de la clef... Néanmoins, si cela peut vous rasséréner, Hadès a aussi été incriminé. » Renchérit Shion.

« Ah ! Au moins une bonne nouvelle. » S'amusa Le dieu.

« Ma déesse s'inquiète qu'une guerre puisse éclater entre vous, les enfers et l'Olympe. Vous vous imaginez seigneur, le chaos que cela engendrait?»

«J'imagine très bien. Diviser pour mieux régner...Mais ma chère nièce a donc si peu confiance en mon discernement pour tenir de tels propos?»

«Je suis certain qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas vous froisser. Elle connaît votre bon-sens ainsi que celui d'Hadès. Cependant, elle a peur que Zeus ne puisse avoir le même discernement que vous.»

«Dans ce cas,le mieux est que je me rende au mont Olympe...»

«Si vous le permettez Seigneur Poséidon. Aller au temple de Zeus maintenant serait impromptu et vous mettrait en danger.»

«Ah oui? Alors que me suggérez -vous?» S'enquerra le dieu d'un ton à la fois curieux et amusé.

« Puisque vous me sollicitez. Je vous conseillerai de regagner votre royaume sous-marin. » Répondit Shion avant de reprendre après un instant d'hésitation. « Le juge Eaque du Garuda qui se trouve en ce moment au sanctuaire,nous a fait part du soutien d'Hadès, auquel cas ma déesse serait menacée. Je présume que nous pouvons compter sur votre aide aussi. Il faut que les trois sanctuaires restent unis dans l'adversité.»

Poséidon eut un petit sourire devant la franchise et la hardiesse dont faisait preuve le grand pope.

« Vous êtes un fin stratège et je dois avouer que j'envie ma nièce. Mais, et Zeus dans tout ça ? »

« Encore une fois,je ne peux vous répondre.J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne se laissera pas influencé par les autres divinités. Ma déesse ne voudrait pas être confronté à son père.»

« Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le voudrait. »Rétorqua le dieu des mer en prenant nonchalamment son verre sur la petite table du salon.

« Seigneur Poséidon ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. »

Prenant le temps de fournir sa réponse, la divinité savoura quelques gorgées de son breuvage, avant de dire tranquillement :

«Question? Je n'ai entendu aucune question. Seulement une...Suggestion. Néanmoins vous pouvez aller rassurer ma nièce et lui rapporter qu'il allait de soi,que je serai à ses côtés si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.» Conclut Poséidon en se levant mettant fin à l'entretien.

Shion l'imita aussitôt quittant son fauteuil. Il posa son verre à moitié vide sur la petite table avant de se tourner et de river ses orbes roses sur Poséidon en le sollicitant d'un ton anodin :

«Excusez-moi seigneur... Je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Mais,si vous le permettez ... »

« Oui ? » L'invita-t-il à continuer.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu une corneille ? »

Le dieu étonné par cette question imprévisible, leva un sourcil interrogateur sur le pope qui poursuivit :

« Ce matin, il y en avait une qui rodait autour du sanctuaire et de la falaise du cap Sounion. »

«Mais que voici une question étrange et saugrenue. Ces oiseaux ne sont-ils pas libres de voler où cela les enchantent?»

«Si,j'en conviens. »Acquiesça le grand pope.« Cependant, un couple de corneilles est uni pour la vie et ils sont toujours par deux ou en groupe.»

« Pour être honnête avec vous Shion, la façon de vivre des corbeaux, m'indiffère. »

«Certes... Excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné avec cette question... déplacée . » Fit le pope avant de saluer courtoisement le dieu et de se téléporter sous le regard bleu ciel, pensif et admiratif .

« Tu penses qu'il a perçu mon cosmos ? »Intervint soudainement une voix graveleuse derrière le dieu des mers.

L'empereur des mers se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de répondre :

«Peut-être...Cet homme est très perspicace et vu cette question... Incongrue. Je me demande si Athéna ne l'a pas envoyé pour me faire savoir qu'elle se doutait que tu te dissimulais chez moi. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Écouter le grand pope et retourner dans mon royaume sous-marin.» Répondit Poséidon en haussant un sourcil, amusé.

«Lorsque les dieux fugitifs vont attaquer... Avec qui feras-tu une alliance ? »

« Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela mon cher neveu! Sache que je suis attaché à la terre .Certes, je ne comprends guère l'acharnement des hommes à détruire la nature et j'ai parfois envie de les punir. Néanmoins, j'affectionne les humains respectueux de cette planète et les guerriers valeureux... »

«... »

« Et toi Héphaïstos ? Que vas-tu faire ? » S'enquit le dieu des mers en lui adressant un long regard.

«Attendre et... voir venir pour me venger à la première occasion. »

À suivre !


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre et peut être pour les chapitres à venir**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Un grand merci à ma gentille beta lectrice Zarbioide.**

* * *

 **Je tiens à m'excuser du grand retard pour ce chapitre :(**

 **Marine je te remercie pour ton soutient et pour tes commentaires^^.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

 **Amazonie...**

Les chevaliers, juges et spectres étaient à présent au cœur de la forêt, à une journée de marche de la moindre construction humaine. Très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, la canopée, comme une immense verrière, laissait filtrer quelques rayons de soleil. Dégoulinants de sueur, les cheveux collés aux fronts, ils marchaient d'un bon pas malgré cette chaleur moite.

Plusieurs d'entre-eux, lassés d'entendre des sons qui s'entremêlaient dans une étrange harmonie de croassements de grenouilles, de chants de cigales , de gazouillis d'oiseaux et de cris de singes, commençaient à perdre patience. En revanche, Shiryu, Shun ,Shura et étonnamment Aphrodite, ne trouvaient pas cette symphonie du peuple de la forêt si déplaisante que ça. Quant à Seiya, semblable à lui même, il s'amusait à imiter certains cris faisant rire ses amis . Agacé, Minos lança un regard sévère à Pégase qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Le Griffon jura intérieurement. "Il en a pas marre de faire le pitre ce bronze! »

Les minutes continuèrent à défiler et il était maintenant presque dix-sept heures. La nuit tombant tôt au niveau de l'équateur, les hommes d'Hadès et d'Athéna avaient décidé d'un commun accord, que même s'ils ne trouvaient pas l'endroit propice pour faire leur campement, ils feraient halte dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, ils virent un emplacement assez ouvert où non loin de cet endroit se trouvait un petit cours d'eau sillonnant à travers la jungle. Soulagés de pouvoir enfin se poser, ils laissèrent tomber leurs sacs à dos.

« Vous croyez qu'il est possible de se baigner dans cette rivière ? » Se renseigna Pharaon.

« Oui, je pense qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de danger. »Assura Shiryu.

« Même si l'eau est sombre, elle a l'air propre, » Corrobora Shun en retirant sa main de la rivière. « Et chaude de surcroît . » Ajouta-il en souriant.

 **Grèce, sanctuaire d'Athéna...**

Milo, son armure sur l'épaule commença à monter les marches menant au temple du verseau .Une fois qu'il eut passé la dixième maison zodiacale, il intensifia un peu son cosmos pour indiquer à Camus sa venue. Qu'il ne ressente pas les cosmos énergies des autres chevaliers et spectres, le réconforta quelque peu, étant donné qu'il se savait pas comment Camus allait le recevoir. En fait si, il le savait très bien. Avec sa froideur légendaire que lui seul avait réussi à faire fondre. Mais cela s'était avant. Il se frappa mentalement et prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la maison de celui qui avait été plus qu'un ami...un amant . À l'entrée du temple le Grec se dirigea vers la gauche pour rejoindre l'appartement jouxtant la maison zodiacale,puisque _MONSIEUR_ n'avait pas daigné venir à sa rencontre.

En effet, Camus confortablement installé dans son canapé , lisait un roman. Il daigna lever son regard sur le scorpion et fronça légèrement les sourcils en rencontrant les yeux bleu azur incertains qui hésitaient à passer le pas de la porte. Bien qu'il se soit préparé à sa venue dans son temple, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'être qu'il aimait encore malgré le gouffre que Milo avait mis entre eux. Néanmoins, il laissa tomber froidement :

« Entre.»

« Je mets ça où ? »Demanda le scorpion du même ton que son protagoniste, tout en montrant son armure et son sac où il avait jeté à la va-vite quelques affaires indispensables.

« Dans la chambre d'ami... »Commença le Français d'une voix affreusement neutre.

«J'n'ai pas eu le choix... »

Camus leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, le cœur rempli d'un espoir. Espoir qui partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu en entendant la suite.

« De faire équipe avec toi... »Poursuivit Milo d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

«Moi non plus. »

Le scorpion haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et se dirigea vers la chambre ,lorsque la voix glaciale du Français l'interpella :

« Au fait ? Quand seras-tu disposé à m'expliquer ta conduite envers moi ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Lâcha Milo en quittant la pièce.

« C'est plus facile d'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? De fuir... »

Le scorpion eut un arrêt , mais ne se retourna pas et se rendit dans la chambre d'un pas rageur. En réalité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camus avait osé lui dire qu'il fuyait.

Il allait voir s'il était un fuyard! Il posa son armure et jeta son sac sur le lit, puis il revint sur ses pas vivement, faisant sursauter le verseau qui ne s'y attendait pas et ,qui avait replongé son nez dans son livre essayant de relire pour une énième fois une phrase. Milo se planta devant lui son regard colérique, l'épinglant et l'apostropha d'un ton virulent:

«Comment oses-tu me dire que je fuis ? C'est toi qui a pris la fuite en te faisant tuer, parce que tu l'as fait passer avant un instant ! Je dis bien ,pas un instant tu as pensé à la douleur que m'occasionnerait ta mort! Toi qui prétendais m'aimer. As-tu seulement eu une pensée vers moi avant de mourir ou était-ce encore vers lui qu'elle a été ? Tu as non seulement trahi l'amant, mais aussi l'ami...En fait ,dis-moi?Qui étais- je vraiment pour toi ?»

«Ainsi c'est pour cela... » Répliqua Camus d'un ton sec,esquivant la question.

« C'est plus facile d'éviter de répondre,n'est-ce pas ? De fuir... »Le nargua le chevalier du Scorpion avant de tourner les talons . Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma derrière lui avec violence démontrant par ce geste,si besoin en était, son irritation.

Camus soupira et laissa tomber son masque de froideur pour laisser apparaître celui de la tristesse. Lui qui voulait une conversation avec Milo et bien il avait été servi. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour vouloir ses explications ? Certes non, il aurait dû attendre...

Le Français reprit soudainement son air glacial de chevalier du verseau en distinguant le cosmos de Dohko l'avertissant de son arrivée à son temple avec les spectres et les autres chevaliers. Il se leva pour aller recevoir les deux chevaliers d'argent Algol et Misty ainsi que les spectres, Sylphide du Basilic et Valentine de la Harpie.

 **La douzième maison** **zodiacale...**

Ikki et Hyoga s'étaient installés sur la dernière marche, entre les deux hautes colonnes du temple des poissons attendant l'arrivée de Dohko, Aioros ainsi que ceux qui devaient faire équipe avec eux. Tous deux avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre les chevaliers d'or pour entrer dans le temple d'Aphrodite.

« J'me demande comment ton maître a reçu Milo ? »

« Froidement . » Répondit le Cygne, un sourire venant étirer un instant ses lèvres en imaginant la scène. Quoi qu'il espérait sincèrement que les deux chevaliers puissent avoir une discussion .

«Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. »Poursuivit-il en regardant les roses du chevaliers des poissons.

«Ouais et aussi venimeuses que celui qui s'en occupe. »

« Hum... » Après un instant de réflexion, Hyoga demanda. « Tu as saisi l'attitude d'Aphrodite envers Shiryu ? »

« Pour agir de cette façon , il est soit jaloux, soit il a la rancune tenace. »Affirma Ikki en haussant les épaules .

« Jaloux ? De qui ?»

« De qui a- t-on avis ? Deux chevaliers tournent autour de notre dragon... Aphrodite est peut-être amoureux d'un des deux .Ce qui pourrais expliquer son comportement.»

«Ok pour Shura .Mais qui est l'autre chevalier ? »

« Le Cancer ... Tu n'as rien remarqué ? » Lâcha le Phénix surpris.

« Non... » répondit Hyoga en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « De toute façon, il n'a aucune chance.» Ajouta-t-il sur de lui.

À ces mots Ikki eut un petit sourire amusé; Il connaissait bien Shiryu et il ne parierait pas dessus.

«En tout cas cela ne doit pas être évident pour Aphrodite. Surtout que ces trois là sont amis. » Continua le Cygne pensivement.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait toi... Si... Si mon frère semblait amoureux d'un autre ? Lui aurais-tu dit quand-même que tu l'aimais ? »

«Je pense que ...Oui...Oui je lui aurai dit... »Lâcha le blond son habituel air impassible au visage.

«Sans chercher à savoir ?. »Insista l'aîné.

Hyoga quitta brusquement du regard les marches descendant au temple du verseau pour le poser une nouvelle fois sur son ami. Ses prunelles bleu translucide sondèrent un instant les orbes marine de Ikki.

«Pourquoi me parles-tu de Shun ? Je pensais que tu avais accepté notre relation ? »

« J'ai pas dit le contraire... »Déclara le Phénix d'un ton bourru .

«Alors que veulent dire tes insinuations ! »Lança Hyoga d'un ton froid et détaché, réprimant la colère qui lui montait au nez.

« Si vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vous. Vous avez mon entière bénédiction » Rétorqua le phénix en donnant un coup d'épaule amical au Cygne pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Comme vous avez eu notre bénédiction lorsque toi et Shiryu avez été ensemble..Ah ils arrivent... Tu as vu ? C'est le spectre Myu et Orphée qui sont avec eux.»

Ikki ne répondit pas et Hyoga ne vit pas le sourire s'affaisser des lèvres de son ami, ni l'éclat d'incertitude et d'un certain malaise dans les yeux bleu marine.

 **Amazonie...**

L'emplacement pour installer leur camp d'une nuit ayant été choisi, un tirage au sort désigna Rhadamanthe et Kanon pour trouver du bois sec. Pas évident dans la jungle imprégnée d'humidité. Mais il fallait faire du feu pour se protéger des animaux menaçants et des insectes .Ne pouvant s'extraire à cette corvée puisque ce fut lui même qui en avait eu l'idée, le blond se résigna et s'avança vers Kanon .En voyant l'air renfrogné de celui-ci, il lâcha :

« Dis-toi que pour moi aussi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de faire équipe avec toi. »

« Pas tant que moi ...Enfin j'ferais comme si t'étais pas là … » Répliqua le deuxième gémeau d'un ton insolent et d'un sourire faussement enjoué.

Rhadamanthe soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et entraîna derrière lui son ex-meilleur ennemi en murmurant:

«Idem... »

* * *

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'entre tuer... » Lâcha Aiolia en les suivant du regard.

« S'il y a des frictions entre eux . Cela ne viendra certainement pas de Rhad...Il sait rester digne...Lui. »Répondit sèchement Minos s'attirant des regards noirs de la chevalerie.

Le silence s'installa. « Le silence avant la tempête songea Pharaon ».Voulant désamorcer les sarcasmes et querelles qui allaient certainement arriver. Il sollicita avec circonspection tout le monde à continuer la courte-paille pour savoir qui irait chercher de l'eau ou encore trouver à manger... Quelques regards moqueurs le sondèrent, avant de se détourner de lui pour reprendre leurs discussions sur les tâches qu'ils devaient accomplir pour le campement , se désintéressant des propos agaçants de Minos.

Soudain Aphrodite s'arrêta de rechigner sur ce qu'il devait faire ou pas et fronça les sourcils en ne prêtant plus attention aux spectres et chevaliers qui continuaient de donner leurs avis. En effet, son regard venait d'être attiré par de longues et grosses pattes noir qui bougeaient. Il se mit à trembler et à suer instantanément. Figé,il ne quittait pas des yeux la grosse tarentule qui sortait d'un trou du tronc d'arbre couché au sol. Tronc d'arbre sur lequel était assis Shiryu. Celui-ci occupé à chercher quelque chose dans son sac , ne remarqua pas l'araignée qui se trouvait à quelques centimètre de lui.

Le chevalier des poissons ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un hurlement en se cramponnant au bras de Shura, mais aucun son ne voulu sortir.

« Tu vas me lâcher le bras à la fin ! »

« Là-bas... »

«Quoi ... là-bas ? »

« Ya...Ya...Une... »Bégaya difficilement le suédois,les yeux remplis d'effroi.

Suivant le regard de son alter ego, l'Espagnol eut instinctivement un sursaut de recul, entraînant Aphrodite toujours accroché à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les chevaliers et spectres venant à leurs tours d'apercevoir le gros point noir, eurent le même réflexe que le Capricorne.

« Shiryu ! Ne fait pas de mouvement brusque... »Dit ce dernier à voix basse en regardant tour à tour l'araignée et le jeune homme.

« Elle est énorme ... »Souffla Pharaon les yeux rivés sur l'arachnide.

Mouvement brusque?Énorme ? En entendant ces mots dits à l'unisson, le Dragon leva enfin son regard de son sac et fronça les sourcils en voyant les regards ,soit dégoûtés , soit inquiets ou encore vigilants prêts à intervenir de ses camarades. Il lança un coup d'œil sur la droite et comprit leurs comportements . Une tarentule,pas si énorme que ça d'ailleurs,le regardait, enfin il le pensait malgré ses quatre paires d'yeux.

« Elle est venimeuse ? » S'enquit d'un ton grave Pharaon avec une grimace de répulsion.

« Ouais ,elles sont venimeuses et leurs piqûres sont éminemment douloureuses. Elles sont aussi très agressives et capables de faire des bonds d'un mètre. » Assura sérieusement Queen.

En entendant les explications du spectre, Aphrodite sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Minos sortit avec des gestes lents, un canif de sa poche de jean.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?» l'interrogea Shun inquiet .

« Je vais la tuer. »Répondit le Griffon.

Aiolia tourna la tête vers le juge en fronçant les sourcils :

«Attends!Et si tu manques ton coup ? »

Un rictus condescendant retroussa les lèvres de Minos, il balaya l'objection d'un revers de la main en se détournant du châtain sans daigner répondre à cette question des plus...agaçante.

Remarquant que son ami n'avait pas l'air d'être si impressionné que ça par l'araignée, Shun s'empressa d'affirmer en voyant que Minos s'apprêtait à lancer le couteau.

«Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les tarentules piquent seulement si elles se sentent en danger. »

Ces mots eurent le don de faire sortir de ses gongs Aphrodite :

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Elle est sur le tronc qui est dans notre campement ! »

« Il a raison...Hors de question que je ne m'installe tant que cette araignée est là. » Approuva Queen.

« C'est pas une p'tite bête qui va faire peur à une grosse. »Intervint ironiquement Aiolia

«Et si on l'a mettait ailleurs ? » Persévéra Andromède.

« Pour qu'elle revienne ? »Contesta Pharaon.

« On va la bouffer... Comme ça elle ne sera pas morte pour rien. »Ricana d'un ton amusé Deathmask .

« Ça se mange ? »s'enquit Pégase jusque là fait, que cette arachide soit tuée lui importait peu et dans un sens cela le rassurait plutôt. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette araignée, il ne la quittait plus des yeux de peur que celle-ci en vienne à piquer son ami. Néanmoins,il eut la même certitude que Shun. L'attitude sereine du dragon le réconfortait...

Les chevaliers et spectres avaient beau s'être un peu éloignés et parler bas, Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou agacé en entendant les inepties sortir de la bouche des ses homologues. Néanmoins il resta silencieux pour ne pas affoler l'araignée. En outre,il savait que la tarentule n'était pas dangereuse pour l'homme et ne souhaitant pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il décida de la capturer à mains nues, pour la déposer ailleurs.

Le Griffon allait lancer son canif sur la tarentule, lorsque stupéfait, il vit le chevalier du dragon avancer doucement la main droite vers l'arachnide et la poser devant elle. Celle-ci resta immobile un instant,puis bougeant ses huit pattes, grimpa tranquillement sur la main amicale. Voir cette grosse bête noire crapahuter, en bougeant doucement l'une après l'autre ses grosses pattes velues, donna froid dans le dos à certains. Mais leurs répulsions n'étaient rien, relativement à la phobie d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci toujours accroché à Shura, n'arrivait plus à respirer et était prêt à se sauver. Plus personnes n'osa prononcer un mot, regardant dans un silence tendu, le jeune homme se lever en douceur et s'éloigner avec l'araignée maintenant sur son avant bras, pour aller la relâcher le plus loin possible du campement.

« Dommage...J' l'aurais bien bouffé moi, cette bestiole »Râla Angelo un petit sourire mi-figue,mi-raisin aux lèvres. Néanmoins, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, qu'à dire vrai, le gamin l'avait bluffé par son geste.

«Il est timbré! »s'exclama Minos. Mais à son expression on pouvait déceler qu'il était un temps soi peu impressionné.

« Elle aurait pu le piquer.» Renchéri Niobé. « Seigneur Minos ? Pardonnez ma question...Mais ...Mais...»

« J'attends ! »Lâcha l'interpellé d'un ton sec.

«Pour un cas plus grave ,vous... auriez utilisé votre cosmos-énergie ? » Continua l'étoile terrestre de l'obscurité d'un ton respectueux mélangé à de l'inquiétude . Comme tous les spectres, il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter la colère du juge l'étoile céleste de la noblesse et regrettait déjà sa question.

« Comment oses-tu me demander ça? Crois-tu que moi juge des enfers, désobéirait à un ordre de mon dieu?Jamais...Et je tuerai celui qui oserait le faire... » siffla la voix du Griffon telle une menace.

Le pauvre Niobé rentra la tête dans les épaules aux paroles du juge en se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour avoir eut l'outrecuidance d'interroger Minos.

Se désintéressant de lui, Minos interpella Pharaon pour qu'il vienne avec lui et Shura chercher des brindilles secs pour le feu. Deep osa lever les yeux soulagé de le voir s'éloigner et reçu de plein fouet le regards méprisant de Queen.

« Ce que tu peux être con ! Plus que ça, t'es bête... »Persifla ce dernier avant de tourner le dos.

« C'est vous tous qui êtes bêtes ! » Murmura d'un ton bas Niobé en fixant méchamment l'Alraune qui s'éloignait.

 **Dans un même temps...**

Le juge de la wyverne regarda autour de lui et grogna entre ses dents en s'apercevant que son meilleur ex ennemi ne le suivait fit demi-tour et leva un sourcil étonné en l'avisant :

«On s'est perdu ? »Lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Non, j'voulais juste ne plus voir ta sale tronche. » Rétorqua Kanon en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le pied droit de celui-ci était enlisé de quelques centimètres dans le sol. « Pas de quoi paniquer ,se rassura-t-il mentalement ». Il tira fort sur sa jambe et elle se dégagea. Seulement son pied gauche s'enfonça à son tour jusqu'à sa cheville.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« J'm'enfonce... »

«Sable mouvent ? »

«Àton avis ? Au lieu de poser des questions stupides, tire-moi de là !. »

«Pourquoi tu ne te sers de ton cosmos ?»

«Te fais pas plus con que tu n'es... »Gronda le Grec agacé de voir que le juge semblait se divertir de son ...infortune.C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé à ce connard ?

«Voyant voir ...Repose-moi, ta demande avec plus de...Politesse et, je verrais ce que je peux faire. » Rétorqua le blond en s'asseyant tranquillement au pied d'un arbre .Il ouvrit sa gourde et but une grande gorgée d'eau.

Kanon lui lança un regard mauvais puis regarda autour de personne à l'horizon !

Un sourire sardonique fixait sur les lèvres , Rhadamanthe visualisait la scène. Mais très vite en voyant son ex meilleur ennemi s'enfoncer ,doucement certes,mais inexorablement presque jusqu'aux genoux. Il s'inquiéta et son sérieux revint. Fallait pas que ce crétin vienne à mourir. Il se leva et chercha autour de lui. Toutefois, le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien qui pourrait tirer le second gémeau du sable mouvant. Il revint rapidement et enleva sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'as pas trouvé une liane ? »

« Elles sont enracinées... »

« Pourtant dans Tarzan... »

«Il faut croire que c'était des fausses...Tiens, essaies de l'attraper . » Poursuivit-il en s'allongeant et en s'étirant pour gagner quelques centimètres . Puis il lui lança coté boucle, sa ceinture en cuir noir après avoir enroulé l'autre extrémité à son poignet…

* * *

Tandis que Rhadamanthe sortait péniblement Kanon de la lise. Certains des chevaliers et spectres , ne se doutant pas que le second gémeau avait failli être avalé par les sables mouvant,étaient partis chercher, soit à manger ,soit de l'eau ou encore du bois.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite disposait de grandes feuilles de fougères sur le sol qu'on lui apportait.

Shiryu revint au camp traînant derrière lui des tiges de bambous et des feuilles de grande taille qu'il venait de couper et les déposa prés du Suédois.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« ... »

Voyant que le chevalier des poissons ne le calculait pas , il décida que c'était peut être le moment d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

«Pourquoi tu m'en veux ainsi ? »

« ... »

«Je ne comprends pas ton attitude...Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal ou dit, que je sache... »

« Tu les a tués...Tu as tué les deux seules personnes que j'aime dans ce monde ! Et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien fait ! » Cracha le Suédois.

« Je comprends que tu as dû souffrir en voyant tes amis mourir...Mais ... »

«Mais quoi ! Monsieur je sais tout...»

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix et moi aussi j'ai souffert en voyant mourir des amis !»

«Pfff... Que sais-tu vraiment de la souffrance...J'suis sûr que ton maître n'a jamais levé la main ou même crier sur toi et qu'au moindre petit bobo,il devait accourir pour te soigner... Pauvre petite chochotte ... »Fit-il mi- moqueur, mi hargneux.

Shiryu planta ses prunelles vertes sur son interlocuteur et lui répondit posément sans aucune trace de rancune. Il voyait bien que le chevalier du poisson était vraiment en rogne contre lui et ne voulait pas envenimer cette discussion.

« Sur ce point, tu as raison Aphrodite, j'ai eu énormément de chance d'avoir Dokho comme maître. C'est un homme extrêmement vertueux, dont le cœur est empli d'amour et de générosité.Pour lui la violence ne résout rien et ... »

«J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je n' t'aime pas ,c'est mon droit... Non ? Je ne te supporte pas! Toi, ta façon d'être, ton savoir, ta soi-disant sagesse, ta fausse pudeur...En fait tu n'es qu'un ...»

« Cela suffit maintenant ! »

« Tu vas trop loin là ! »

S'écrièrent de concert les voix en colères de Shura et Angelo.

Aphrodite qui ne les avait pas vu arriver, se tourna vers eux et découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls .Les spectres et Minos le regardaient d'un air étonnés. Quant à Seiya, il était prêt à mettre son poing dans la figure du Suédois qui calomniait son ami, injustement d'ailleurs.

« Comment peux-tu dire tant de méchancetés! Tu ne connais rien de lui ! » l'apostropha-t-il.

« J'm'en fous de ce que vous pensez ! » s'écria d'un ton belliqueux le chevaliers des poissons.« Il m'a posé une question et je lui ai répondu. Maintenant si ma réponse ne lui plaît pas, j'en ai rien à battre. »Ajouta-t-il avec aigreur sans même un regard sur le dragon.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas m'aimer Aphrodite. Néanmoins, tu ne m'as pas donné la vrai raison ...Celle qui te fait vraiment agir de la sorte à mon encontre. »Fit soudainement la voix calme du disciple de Dohko, en affrontant le regard méprisant du chevalier.

Aphrodite eut un petit rire moqueur envers le Dragon et faisant fi des regards posés sur lui, il reprit sa tâche consciencieusement se désintéressant de tous.

Shiryu secoua doucement le tête navré de l'attitude du chevalier d'or. Il quitta des yeux le dos d' Aphrodite :

« Je vais voir ce que font Shun et Aiolia. » fit-il en commençant à s'éloigner .

« J'vais avec toi . » L'interpella le Capricorne en le rattrapant

« Moi aussi ... »Dit Seiya avant d'être interrompu par Minos.

« Je crois que Shura tient à être seul avec ton ami.»

« Hum... »Fit pensivement Pégase en regardant s'éloigner Shiryu et l'espagnol.

Aphrodite suivit des yeux lui aussi les deux chevaliers avant de fixer ses orbes bleu ciel en colère sur Angelo qui lui répondit d'un regard caustique.

« Puis, tu devais venir avec moi pour cueillir des noix de coco. »Poursuivit Pharaon.

Seiya quitta des yeux le couple pour le porter sur l'Égyptien .

« Tu sais grimper aux arbres ? » Sourit-il

« Pourquoi ? »

«Tu verras...Allez viens avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. »

* * *

Minos et Niobé étant occupés ailleurs, le Suédois en profita pour s'approcher d'Angelo et de lui souffler:

« Pourquoi, tu ne fais rien? Il ne te plaît pas ? En tout cas, en ce qui concerne notre pari,t'es mal barré.»

«Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as voulu faire ce pari...Tu voudrais que j'te débarrasse du gamin pour avoir le champ libre.»

« Pfff...Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

«Et toi, tu n'crois pas que tu fais n'importe quoi !Tu n'vois pas qu'en agissant ainsi tu l'éloignes encore plus de toi. » Gronda d'une voix base l'Italien. « Autre chose, n'oublie pas qu'il est aussi mon ami...» Angelo lâcha un soupir en voyant les yeux bleu ciel se brouiller «Bon ok... j'm 'occupe du dragon...Mais j'te préviens, si je m'aperçois que Shura est vraiment amoureux de Shiryu...Je laisse tomber... »

« C'était tellement plus simple avant »Chuchota le Suédois.

« Avant quoi ? »

« Que je tombe amoureux ... »lâcha Aphrodite dans un souffle, avant de ramasser une branche et d'aller la poser sur les autres qui formaient à présent un grand lit,sous le regard renfrogné et dur de son pair.

«Il y a bien longtemps que ton cœur l'a choisi... »Maugréa ce dernier avant de s'éloigner.

 **Pendant ce temps...**

« Qu'est-ce qu' Aphrodite a contre ton ami pour être aussi agressif envers lui ? »

« J'sais pas... »Répondit Seiya en haussant les épaules.

Pégase ne voulait pas discuter des piques méchantes du chevalier des poissons à l'égard de Shiryu avec un spectre. Ils continuèrent leur chemin lorsqu'ils virent un peu plus loin, le Lion et Shun accroupis au bord de la petite rivière discutant gaiement tout en remplissant les gourdes. Seiya allait les interpeller, lorsque le Sphinx lui donna un coup de coude :

« Regarde ! C'est un cocotier ? »

« Oui... »Répondit Pégasse en levant la tête pour scruter le hauteur du palmier.« Tu as vu ? Il y en a au moins six,sept...Je vais grimper . »

«C'est quand même haut ! »

« T'inquiète... » Sourit Seiya en enlevant ses chaussures.

Le brun plaça bien ses pied puis mit ses bras autour du cocotier et commença à monter sous le regard noir, étonné de l'agilité de Pégase .Quelques minutes plus tard ,un grand sourire fier aux lèvres,il s'écria :

« Attention ! Je vais jeter les noix de cocos. »

* * *

Les gourdes étant remplies et mises dans les deux sacs à dos, Ailoia et Shun s'apprêtèrent à rebrousser chemin. Àpeine avaient-ils fait quelques pas, qu'Andromède se prit malencontreusement le pied dans une racine d'arbre et manqua de peu de s'étaler de tout son long, mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par le Lion.  
« Merci de m'avoir évité la chute. » Lâcha Andromède contre la poitrine de son sauveur.

« De rien crevette... »Sourit le châtain avec une once de taquinerie dans la voix.  
«Il...il faudra bouillir l'eau avant de la boire... » Fit Andromède en reculant légèrement d'un pas, gêné d'être aussi prés.« J'espère qu'ils auront réussi à faire du feu . » Continua-t-il troublé par les prunelles bleues du chevalier qui ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard.  
«Hum... Shun... Je...Tu es gay ? »Lâcha subitement celui-ci.

«Pourquoi ? »Répliqua Andromède surpris et déconcerté par la question.

« Bah...J' dois t'avouer que tu me plais bien ...Voir tu m'attires drôlement.» Murmura-t-il se penchant à son oreille.

«Je...Je...» Balbutia Shun dont les joues s'empourprèrent légèrement .

«J'te plais pas?»

«... »

«Tu es hétéro?»

« ...Je...Je ne suis pas libre.»

«Merde! Tu as quelqu'un?»

En voyant le signe affirmatif du bronze, Aiolia se rembrunit, puis un sourire amusé vint éclaircir son le fixa avant de lui déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres. Shun sentit son cœur s'emballer et fut presque déçu que le Lion n'approfondisse pas... Il devint rouge comme une tomate et se traita mentalement d'idiot :Non mais, il était devenu fou ! Que lui prenait-il? Il aimait Hyoga!

« Shun ça va? » Demanda Aiolia doucement en déposant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour l'écarter.«C'est mon baiser qui te met dans cet état?» Ajouta-t-il le sourire en coin, «Ok , Je suis désolé crevette...je ne te taquine plus... Amis?» Continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil,voulant d'étendre l'atmosphère.

En guise de réponse, Andromède lui rendit timidement son sourire. Ce qui bouleversa au plus haut point le Lion. Ce dernier pour se donner une contenance, commença à ramasser les gourdes répandues sur le sol .

«C'est qui ton amoureux ? » Persévéra-t-il malgré tout par curiosité en lui tendant le sac à dos.

En fait le Lion ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il se sentait perdu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que prendre Shun dans ses bras et l'embrasser même si cela avait été très légèrement, l'aurait mis dans cet état. C'est certain qu'Andromède l'attirait depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était beaucoup plus fort...

« Hyoga...Mon amoureux s'appelle Hyoga. » Souffla soudainement d'une petite voix le jeune homme.

De longues secondes s'ensuivirent, durant lesquelles Aiolia déconcerté,fixa Andromède.

« On… on devrait rejoindre les autres… » Bafouilla Shun mal à l'aise par le regard bleu perçant du Lion.

« Oui tu as raison, allons-y. »Se renfrogna soudainement le Lion en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

 **Au même moment...**

Une claque sur le bras, un grognement mécontent,des gestes répétitifs pour chasser les moustiques. Merde ! Il commençait à en avoir ras-le bol de ces insectes qui l'attaquaient sans cesse depuis un moment..

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» S'exclama-t-il en suspendant soudainement ces gesticulations.

L'Espagnol venait de s'apercevoir que Shiryu apposait sa main sur un tronc d'arbre mort.

Il fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas, prêt à secourir son alter-ego à la vue des petits insectes qui envahissaient en quantité la main du jeune homme.

Un sourire éclaira le beau visage du dragon :

«T'inquiète pas! Ils ne piquent pas et c'est sans danger.»Affirma le concerné en les écrasant entre ses commença à les frotter sur les bouts de peau qu'il voulait protéger.

«Tu devrais faire comme moi ,c'est un anti-moustique naturel.»

Voyant que Shura restait sceptique, il refit les mêmes gestes. Mais cette fois-ci,s'approcha du Capricorne, prit son bras et consciencieusement et badigeonna la partie exposée, que le tee-shirt écru col v à demi-manches ne cachait pas. Puis fit de même avec l'avant bras droit.

« Voilà ...Tu vas être tranquille un moment...»

«...»

Le silence de l'Espagnol l'intriguant, il leva ses iris vertes et croisa le regard troublé de Shura posé sur lui. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi, avec tant d'attention ? Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage?  
«Quoi?J'ai un truc sur le nez?»Sourit-il.

Le Capricorne lui rendit son sourire et soudain, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha doucement pour embrasser les lèvres du Dragon qui malgré sa surprise, ne résista pas.

Entourant sa taille d'un bras, Shura approfondit le baiser en ouvrant délicatement ses lèvres et inséra sa langue qui partit à la rencontre de celle de son jeune baiser s'intensifia lorsque Shiryu passa ses bras autours du cou de l'Espagnol.

* * *

Dissimulé derrière un arbre, une personne regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il avait vu les deux chevaliers se parler tout en se souriant yeux d'obsidiennes, s'étaient remplis de tristesse et une pointe de jalousie avait emplit son cœur en les voyant aussi complices. Mais lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues blê sentit la colère l'envahir, il serra ses poings et sa mâchoire se crispa de rage :

«Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu le laisses faire... »Protesta-t-il tout bas avec aigreur, avant de se tapir un peu plus, derrière le gros tronc de l'arbre qui le cachait des deux hommes.

En effet, Shiryu s'étant détaché de l'Espagnol, regardait dans sa yeux verts explorèrent pendant un instant les arbres et la végétation comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit Shura en remarquant l'air méfiant du bronze.

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit...»

Shura fronça les sourcils et scruta à son tour les environs.

« J'ai rien entendu...C'était sûrement un animal.»

« Oui...tu as certainement raison. » Répondit le dragon tout en continuant de fouiller du regard avec méfiance,l'endroit où il avait eu l'impression d'être observé.

Est-ce que quelqu'un les espionner ? Mais alors dans ce cas...Qui ?

« Shiryu

« Hum...

«Je...Je... ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu...»déclara soudainement l'Espagnol avec une douce et légère once d'hésitation

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu es désolé de m'avoir embrassé ? »

« Bien-sûr que non ! Mais... je ne t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis.»

Un magnifique sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir de jais.

« Je suis adulte et ... si j'ai répondu à ton baiser, c'est que j'étais d'accord. Tu ne penses pas ?»Ajouta -t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue bronzée et de le devancer d'un pas léger pour aller rejoindre leurs camarades. Cependant l'intuition d'avoir était espionné ne l'avait pas déserté.

 **Grèce au Sanctuaire …**

Un bruit de chute attira l'attention du garde qui surveillait les alentours. Celui-ci eut un sourire en imaginant son pair s'étaler de tout son long en voulant attraper un petit chaton abandonné.

« Andreas ? Appela-t-il dans un murmure. Laisse tomber...Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas se séparer. »

Aucune réponse. Le soldat sentit une peur l'envahir. La nuit était déjà tombée **,** seules les étoiles brillantes et la lune, donnaient quelques faibles clarté regarda autour de lui et vit au loin un groupe de chevaliers qui revenaient des arènes. Ceux-ci montèrent les marches pour rejoindre respectivement leurs temples. Cette vue rasséréna quelque peu le soldat. Mais soudainement, il vit dans l'obscurité une ombre surgir devant lui . Il allait poussé un cri, mais celui-ci mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son collègue.

« Tu pouvais pas me … »

«Celui-ci est pour toi Ladon... »Le coupa le nommé Andreas dont l'âme et le corps était désormais possédé par Tantale.

Cette voix glaciale lui glaça l'échine de frayeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce ...à la gar...de... »

Hébété, il ne put finir son appel au secours que l'âme du dragon prenait déjà possession de son corps et de son esprit.

À suivre.


End file.
